Fluttering Emotions
by SinxMine
Summary: Three siblings. The oldest- a natural-born ruler. The youngest- a prince with a gold heart. The sister- Mandisa- finally accepts her fate of marrying her brother for the sake of making her father happy. What happens after? Warnings: AtemXOC;AU-ish;incest.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own YGO or any of its characters.

BUT!!- I **do** own the other characters that are not included in the original plot/storyline of the original YGO.

**A/N:** This story consists of a YugiXAtemXOC pairing/love triangle. Rated M for incest relationships and violence and mature content. Puzzleshipping is also included. **Read at your own risk!**

Anyways, Happy reading!

* * *

**_- Fluttering Emotions -_**

**Chapter 0 - Prologue**

Screams filled palace on one magical morning. The Queen was in labor, and servants scurried around, trying to hurry the delivery along to relieve their Queen from her pain.

The Pharaoh paced back and forth in front of one of the birthing rooms that was in the vast palace with his young son sitting on a nearby richly-cushioned chair. He has a head of hair like none other, tri-colored hair, in great colors of red, gold and black, great violet orbs that was clouded in fear and uneasiness for his mother. Dressed in a simple tunic and a kilt, he was adorned in gold finery. At the age of two, he knew how to speak in the tongue of what his father and the people around enough to speak in one full paragraph.

He was the future king.

He was Egypt's future.

The screams finally stopped, and soon afterwards, the cries of a newborn filled the air. The doors flew open, both male persons looked immediately at the person in the doorway, and a servant by the name of Kiya bowed in an excited way of respect.

"My Pharaoh! My Pharaoh!" she cried out. The Pharaoh stepped forward in anxiety. "May the Gods bless our Lady-Queen, for she has given birth to a new daughter of Ra!" The Pharaoh cracked a smile in joy, rushed into the room and sat at the bedside of his beloved wife.

Grasping her hand, he smiled at her, kissing her forehead. She grinned back tiredly, and looked around him for her son, who ran into the room after his father and pounced into his father's lap. The family of three chuckled and laughed in merriment, enjoying the moment.

Kiya came to the bed a few moments later, holding a bundle wrapped in a light pink-colored blanket embroidered with a silver lining. "The Gods have certainly blessed you, my Queen."

"Thank you, dearest Kiya. You are truly my best friend."

"Now I have to leave you with your family, be careful of the little one!" She bowed along with the other servants, and they all left the room to spread the news that a princess has been born.

The family looked down upon the little babe, admiring her bright azure-blue orbs, her soft peach-colored skin, her cute chubby cheeks that were stretched due to her wide smile. She resembled her mother, by the color of her hair, which was a small tuft of brown at the top. The Queen cooed and 'awed' at her along with her husband, and the Prince played with her tiny fingers that hooked on his own chubby fingers, and she giggled in delight.

_Mandisa-Femi Isis._

_The perfect name._

_

* * *

_

Pharaoh Akunumkanon and Queen Rashida hosted a grand celebration in the honor of her birth and all of the citizens of Thebes rejoiced. It wasn't until one year later, the Queen was with child again for the third time, and she brought forth another son into the world, who was almost identical to his older brother. However, she had fallen ill prior to the labor and had difficulty with the delivery. She was weakened from her illness and another blow from the difficulty of giving birth had been fatal to her. She lasted for a week longer after the birth of her youngest child, spending time with the pale child, and finally died, seven days later.

The family of four had grieved for her, and Atsu-Mensah Ra, the name that she had given her youngster was raised by her most trusted advisor and friend, Kiya, along with her other children.

* * *

I am the princess of Egypt.

I am Mandisa-Femi Isis.

Now, this is my story.

* * *

**Eleven years after...**

Thirteen years old. Finally! I was thirteen!

Hold on.

Thirteen?

"Arrrrugh!" I growled, glaring at my plate. Rich foods were heaped onto the plate, which my father has loaded onto. Both my brothers sneaked a look at me, obviously confused at my comment. It was my birthday, so why would I be annoyed?

I will share my thoughts with you.

My father will most likely bother to engage me to a prince or priest or noble of some sort of another country just for a peace treaty between our two countries. I will be separated from both my beloved brothers and friends here. I was at the age of getting married to a man, or boy, should I say, and I had absolutely no saying in that matter. Dear Atsu was at the delightful age of eleven, and Atem was at the charming age of fifteen. Both of them had grown incredibly, and I, well, have grown tremendously.

My monthly flux had started when I was eleven, and my body had changed from a small girl's to a young woman's figure. I consider my breasts normal for my age and call those whom are my age with small chests "flat girls." Enough about breasts, even though I love mine. Let's get back to my birthday celebration, shall we?

"Sister, what is the matter?" Atem asked in a whisper worriedly.

"Nothing." A simple answer.

He looked at me, raising his eyebrows before opening his mouth to say something else but he was interrupted by my father.

"To my following subjects and fellow advisers," Father began in a strong voice, "I welcome you all to this celebration of my daughter, Princess Mandisa-Femi Isis!" The nobles clapped and nodded. "My Jewel, my darling daughter," Father gave me a remarkable smile, "I have to say, I am forever grateful to the Gods for giving you to me. Darling Mandisa, you are truly heaven-sent, and I can almost see Rashida smiling down upon you from the heavens." He looked at my brothers. "As for the both of you…" My brothers gulped, and smiled weakly. What had they done wrong? "If it weren't for the fact that you are both Mandisa's brothers, I would have the both of you sent back to your rooms right now. Shame on the both of you for not including your sweet sister in your games! I expect the both of you to also add her to your games from now on if she asks." A stern look from Father had the both of them lower their heads in embarrassment.

"Father!" I laughed. "It's not the time to scold them right now. I don't mind, really! Isn't this a birthday celebration? You can always scold them later, Papa." I looked at Atem and Atsu, whose cheeks were inflamed in a light red color, and giggled a bit, and I felt my cheeks also inflaming as I remembered that the court were also listening in. "Look at them, Papa, you are embarrassing them! Not to mention me too, Father." I tilted my head downwards and looked up at my father meekly. He chuckled and muttered an apology to us. Faint chuckles echoed throughout the room as the nobles and priests smiled in amusement.

Father cleared his throat, and the hall was silent again to hear his next words.

"In the honor of my Jewel's birthday, I would like to be the first to give her gifts." He clapped his hands loudly, and the sounds bounced off from the large walls of the dining room. The doors opened and Lady Kiya came in, holding a beautifully colored orange and white kitten.

Another person came in, and I noticed this was my best friend and priestess-in-training, Isis. She was holding another kitten, and it was colored with wonderful shades of brown, white and gray. They were both beautiful creatures, and I loved them almost immediately.

"Father!" He grinned widely. "You… Oh, my Ra! THANK YOU!"

The crowd looked taken aback by my 'thank you', but Father didn't mind. Atem and Atsu chucked as I ran over to the two kittens and carefully petted them on top of their furry, soft heads.

"I think I'll call you…" I said to the orange and white kitten, "Mmmm…. Merit!"

The kitten purred in response and she rubbed against my hand. Adorable!

Now for the other kitten… "Nebi should be your name, honey, because to me, you are like a small, _ferocious_ panther!" Nebi liked his new name, I could tell, because he purred and licked my hand. The court also probably liked the name I chose for Nebi, hence the chuckles and nodding that was going on throughout the dining room. I got up and made my way to Father quickly, bending over to plant a kiss his cheek affectionately. Father laughed and pressed a kiss to my cheek in return.

"Happy birthday, Darling," he proclaimed proudly.

"Thank you, Papa," I responded sincerely.

"Happy birthday, Sister!" Atsu exclaimed. I laughed and skipped my way over to his seat and gave him a kiss on his cheek, also saying my thanks.

"Happy sweet thirteenth birthday, Mandisa," Atem wished me happily. I gave him a brilliant smile and sashayed over to his side and pressed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, dearest Brother," I whispered and walked away to my awaiting kittens.

And so went on the celebration. I excused myself from the great Dining Hall, saying that I wanted to get acquainted with my two new kittens.

Picking them both up gently, I bowed to Father and Atem gracefully and left the room.

It was truly a happy birthday!

* * *

End of the prologue. :P

The action is gonna come real soon...

R&M!

~Akiax0


	2. Chapter 1: Father's Announcement

Hello readers! This is the first part of "Fluttering Emotions" Enjoy (errm.. maybe? ;P)!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or the original characters! I own my OC's though. Don't sue me! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Father's Announcement**

**The next morning...**

"Father has called for me?" I asked, "In the Gardens?" Isis nodded. I had made sure that Merit and Nebi were content in my ample room before leaving with Isis, who had came to tell me that I have been summoned by Father to the Palace Gardens.

"His Grace wished to talk about something that was very important, Princess." Isis said seriously, giving me a brief glance and letting out a single laugh. "Do not be nervous, Princess! I am sure that it is something that is not that bad."

"Can you see into the future for me right now?"

"I am sorry," she apologized, "But I cannot."

"Why?"

"I think it is better for his Highness to tell you himself."

"... Fine." I sighed and looked to the ground. When we had reached the gardens, I saw my brother Atsu laughing along with Father, walking amongst the blossoming flowers.

"Mandisa!" A deep voice called out to me from behind. I turned around and greeted Atem with a smile and a small curtsy.

"Good Ra, Brother."

"Prince Atem," Isis bowed and smiled politely.

"Isis," Atem acknowledged the High Priestess, "How does the weather go for us today?"

"It will not be very hot, but it will clearly be a beautiful day, my Prince." Atem nodded and I chuckled a bit.

"Why do you find me asking Isis about the weather amusing, sister-dear?" Atem raised his eyebrows in curiosity, looking at me expectantly for an explanation.

"Oh? I just find it _charming_ that you are always asking about the weather during mornings of your daily routine when you see Isis, Brother." Total sarcasm dripped on the word 'charming' as I rolled my eyes in an unladylike manner. Atem and Isis laughed a bit and shook their heads.

"My Jewel! Atem!" Father's voice sounded from behind us. I had almost forgotten what I was here for! Curtsying in a smooth, quick, nimble manner, I hurried over to him and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Good Ra, Father!" I greeted him, then saying the same thing to Atsu in a warm greeting. Atem greeted Father with a bow and Atsu with a gallant smile and they exchanged words of good mornings.

"Isis, you can leave us now. I must have a deep conversation with the three of my children here." Father dismissed the female priestess, who bowed to all of us and left. I looked at Father curiously. What was the topic that he wanted to talk about?

"What is it you wish to discuss, Father?" Atem asked, reading my facial expression.

I nodded and asked, "Yes, Father, what is it?" Papa sighed and looked at me directly in the eye, taking my hands in his. Atsu looked confused,and looked to Atem for answers. Atem shrugged.

"I have thought about this for a very long time, Mandisa and Atem." Papa started. "I have decided this long ago; something that was very important to you two. Marriage-"

"Forgive me, Father," I apologized for the interruption before continuing. "But I am afraid that marriage is not the top 'to-do' thing on my list right now." I bit my bottom lip nervously. "I don't feel ready for any husband-wife bonding at this moment. Perhaps when I am a bit older?" I looked at him hopefully. He looked at me and smiled in an apology as he shook his head 'no'.

_'Oh Ra, help me, please!'_

"As I was saying before," Father continued, "I have decided to engage you to your brother-"

"_Him?!_" I screeched, snatching back my hands from his grip, looking at Father bewilderedly and pointing my finger in one of my two brother's direction. Looks of shock and terror crossed and were etched into Atem and Atsu's faces. Father looked at me in shock. "Atsu is younger than me by two summers, Father! I cannot _possibly_ marry-"

"You are not marrying Atsu, Darling," Father interrupted me, looking at me steadily. If not Atsu, then that means...

_'Oh Ra, oh Ra!'_

"Then that means..." I left it off, my eyes widening as I was unable to complete the last part of my thoughts.

"That means your eldest brother, Mandisa." Father said, turning his head to look at him directly. "Atem."

"_What?!_" I heard my brothers exclaim loudly in shock. I stood frozen as I watched Father smile weakly at them.

"Father! You cannot-"

Miraculously, the ice I felt around me thawed out and I shot a sharp glare at Atsu, who clamped his mouth shut in fear and gazed at me with huge eyes. My glare then turned to Atem, who looked at me with a shocked look. I turned back to Father after a few seconds and glowered at him, feeling the large lump in my throat.

"I cannot believe that you would do this to me, Father! It's not _fair_!" My voice cracked at the last word and I turned sharply away from him and ran back into the palace.

"Mandisa- I- Come back!" Father's pleading fell upon death ears.

_'No... not fair... Not fair at all!'_

As soon as I reached my chambers, I threw the door open and dashed inside, slamming the doors, locked it, and leaned against it. Merit and Nebi crawled from their hiding spots and came over to me, licking my hands in sympathy, feeling my sadness.

_'Not fair... Not right... I didn't even get a chance to fall in love yet, and Father chooses someone to be my betrothed!' _I shook uncontrollably as tears leaked over my eyelids and made their way down my cheeks rapidly. No, it was not right at all.

_Knock._

Knocks sounded on my door, and I sucked in my breath as I ran towards my bed. Merit cocked her head to the side, wondering what was going on before going to the bed and jumping on it. Nebi followed her, trotting over to the bed and jumping on it.

"Mandisa?"

Atem.

_'No, no, NO!'_

"Can you open the door, please?"

Oh Gods, of every person that I knew, why would_ he _come here to offer comfort?

I didn't answer, but my sniffs and sharp intakes of breaths did. Trying to stifle them, I only sniffed harder.

"Mandisa, sister? Can... can you open the door?"

"_No!_"

Shuffles were sounded from the other side of my door, and I heard some low whispers. What was going on?

Quietly, I sneaked towards the door, finally managing to quiet my sobs, and tried to hear what was going on outside.

"As you wish," I heard Atem say quietly, then a sound of movement of clothes- he was probably bowing- and then quiet footsteps walking away briskly. The door knocked again.

_'What the hell!'_

"Mandisa, dearest daughter." I recognized Father's voice from the other side of the door. "Please open the door," he pleaded with me.

"No..." I mumbled stubbornly, but loud enough for him to hear. I heard him sigh and move around. Probably uncomfortably. Good for him, I thought.

"Mandisa-"

"No!"

"Please open the door-!"

"NO!"

"Mahado!"

Wait- _Mahado?! _

Dear Ra, I cannot escape Father at all!

Mahado was one of the strongest High Priests in my Father's court. He was in charge of the security around the palace, since he was so skilled in the arts of magic. Magic + Locked door : OMR. Big trouble.

"Sire?" I heard Mahado ask Father.

"Open her door!" I heard Father growl out.

"Of course," Mahado's voice sounded hushed, and I charged towards my bed, diving into the covers when I got close enough. A cool breeze blew into the room as I heard the lock on my door click open. I tried a counter spell, and I must of gotten the spell wrong, hence the opening of my wardrobe doors. I heard the door swish open, and I knew that it was Father. Footsteps walked over to the bed, and I tried to bury myself deeper into the covers. Strong hands gripped my shoulders softly, pulling me up.

"Mandisa, honey. Please sit upright," Father requested gently, looking at me with apologetic eyes. Reluctantly, I sat up straight. Father sighed again and patted my head, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"I don't want to marry him." I was being blunt, getting straight to the point.

"Mandisa, you see the point as to why I am arranging your marriage to Atem's?"

"No, Father, I don't. But I do not wish to wed him."

"Femi," he called me by my second name, "I do not wish to see you wed to a foreign prince of a faraway country or empire." He paused and sighed deeply. "I wanted you to stay here, to never leave home and marry here. Since you are my prized daughter, Darling, and I want the best for you."

"The best is to marry my own brother?"

"Is Atem not good enough for you?" he asked concernedly. "Perhaps Atsu-"

"NO!" I shrieked. "**Not **Atsu! He is too young for me, Father."

"He is only one summer behind you, Femi. If you would like to marry the both of them, then I should arrange a second marriage for you-"

_'What?!'_

"Father!! There is _no_ such thing as a woman taking a second husband!" I huffed. This was getting to be a headache. "I do not wish to marry any of them!"

"I want you to wed Atem, Mandisa. It won't be long until he has to find a wife, and I think it is a splendid choice for you to marry him." Father tried to coax me into marrying him. "A perfect princess like you should be the perfect candidate and should always be the first and legal wife. I will **not** tolerate you to marry a man who already has a wife."

"But-"

"No, Femi. No 'buts'. What could be better than marrying someone who you are fond of, and for staying here? No suitors will come after you, and no one will bring you off to another country where you will probably never see your family again. Please do this, Mandisa. I will be very happy if you would marry Atem, Femi."

I gulped.

"What about Brother?" I asked quietly, feeling uneasy inside.

"I am sure that he is fine, Daughter."

I was still uncertain.

_"I will be very happy if you would marry Atem, Femi."_

Father would be very happy. But marrying my own brother? No, there has to be another way out. He would be happy...

Papa was never really, _really_ happy ever since the Millennium Items were made, due to some unknown reason. The only times he would be happy is when it was my brother's or my birthdays. He tried to be happy when he spent time with me, I could see that in his eyes, but whenever he laughed, there was some sort of sad note in his voice. He tried hard to hide that sadness, but I could see right through his charade. I could tell that he found it hard to hide his feelings away from me.

"Wait..." I mumbled, still thinking deeply.

Happy...

_Yes. _

I would do anything to please my beloved Father. Anything to make him happy. Even if it means that I would have to marry my brother.

"I accept the marriage, Papa." I whispered into the air. Father gave me a big smile, embraced me in his great hug, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you, Darling." he thanked me. "You do not know how much of a relief this is to me. I do not have to worry about you leaving me and Egypt behind with a foreigner."

I nodded into his chest.

Remorse and happiness rushed into my nerves, then following with confusion. What was I supposed to feel?

Remorse for marrying my brother, or happiness for finally making Father happy?

My future was sealed.

* * *

**- End of chapter -**

_Arranged marriage?! _

GASP!!

- xAkia


	3. Chapter 2: Getting It Over With

Hello again, readers. Thiiiiis is the second part to "Fluttering Emotions", so enjoy!

Hearts for **Watashi Ai Anata**, thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or the original characters! I own my OC's though. I'm begging: do NOT sue me!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Getting It Over With**

Three days later...

"Papa?"

"Ah! Yes, Mandisa!" Father greeted me good morning and planted a kiss on my cheek and chuckled as I gave him one back.

"What is it of such great importance that made you call me out this early?" I asked, curious. He gestured for me to sit down on a comfortable-looking chair that he knew I was fond of- it was my favorite in his chambers. It was only an hour after Ra had risen, and Father has called me to his chambers about something.

_'Probably about the marriage...'_ I thought. Was he going to cancel it? My hopes rose up in me. _'Fat chance... He was just so happy when I accepted, so I don't think that he is going to cancel it...'_ That wonderful feeling of reassurance diminished as fast as it came.

"It is about the marriage," Father said firmly. Dear Ra…

"What about it?" I asked, afraid to know his response.

"I have been thinking…" Father started.

'_Oh, please, say it already!!'_

"You are too young to get married yet. I have given a thought to postpone the wedding until you are fifteen years old, Femi, which is two years older." Father said. W-w-wait! He thinks I'm too young?

_Postpone_ the wedding?

_YES!_

This was _just_ what I was waiting for!

"Really, Papa?!" I half-yelled at him, jumping up from my seat in surprise.

He looked surprised, and blinked his eyes at me. "You mean that you want to get married now? You do not want to wait until you are older?"

What was he asking? _Get married now... Do not wait until you are older..._

He was misinterpreting my sudden outburst!

"No! Papa! I want to wait until I am older." I replied quickly and firmly.

"Ahh..." He relaxed. "I think you should be married on your fifteenth birthday; do you agree?" he asked, looking at me questionably. "Or do you prefer another day to be married?"

On my birthday... Did I want to? Did I want to share my birth date with my wedding? When I would be marrying my own _brother_? Such an unhappy day that would make. I would _never_ want that! But that was an opinion that I would keep to myself. Father would be thrilled to know that I would agree to it. I breathed in deeply. Yes, I would agree to make Papa happy. His happiness would mean a lot to me, since I loved him so much. Papa had done so much for me, so I think that this would be my thanks to him. I nodded.

"Yes." I tried to crack a smile out at him, as a reassurance. Father smiled back sadly and hugged me tightly.

"I am sorry if you are sad, Darling, but I just know in my heart that you will be happy. Trust me on this, Mandisa. Please don't blame me if you are not happy." he said, comforting me. I shook my head into his chest.

"I do not blame you, Papa. I really don't! If you believe that this would work out, then it will! I trust you, Papa. I trust you!" I cried and hugged him tighter. "I know that you are doing this out of good intentions. I know that you are also uneasy about me marrying Atem. I know that you are worried that I will be unhappy, Papa, but I can promise you that he and I could get along after that small obstacle. We both just need some time to get used to our marriage. I will try my best to be happy, Papa, and I promise you when I am truly happy, I will tell you." I promised him, squirming to stretch my neck to his face and placing a kiss on his cheek. Father nodded slowly and ruffled my hair affectionately. His usually clouded eyes cleared up and he truly looked happy at the moment.

"Oh, and Papa," I said quietly, "You need to get Atem's approval for the wedding date. I can't be the only one who makes the decision. It will be unfair to him, and I am sure he will be very angry to find out that we had both made the decision of _his_ wedding date already."

Father chuckled and said, "I will ask him, Femi. Don't worry- I am sure he will agree, Mandisa." I nodded and wriggled out of his embrace.

"I must go an see to Nebi and Merit now, Father. I fear that I have left them for too long," I excused myself. "I'll see you later!" I curtsied and kissed his cheek softly before dashing out of the room, hearing his deep chuckle.

* * *

The two years passed by quickly. Almost too quickly.

It was the time of the year again, and my birthday was quickly approaching.

The wedding.

It was the time of the month for me again, and my blood was flowing freely. Well, not freely. I had wrapped my lower regions with white cloth, clotting the flow, making sure that it would not leak through to mark my clean, pristine clothes. I had confined myself to my chambers, refusing to come out. I was used to going outside during the time of my menstrual cycle, but this time, I was not into wandering around the palace. The servants and slaves were decorating the hallways and the rooms with wedding decorations, which was about two weeks away. I did not want to see Atem or Atsu, for they were very close to each other- and might I add _very_- it was a bit too much for comfort.

These two years had passed quickly, and I had grown much more mature. Now I was used to walk with my chin pointed up high and with a stiff, hard back. Singing and dancing has always been a comfort to me, and Father had always commented gracefully on them. He enjoys to watch and hear me sing in the gardens, and I take pleasure to perform for him. Of course, showing off to Father is one of the best things I do best. I love the feeling of him being proud of me, and I also love the feeling of happiness that we share during these moments.

Atsu is now at the age of thirteen, and Atem was now seventeen. I had long ago accepted the situation between Atem and I, but still, I had avoided him, and I do not know why. Perhaps I am still afraid of getting married to him? Or perhaps I am just angry at him?

I do not know the answers, but the gods themselves know.

O, please, Isis, Ra, Osiris, or any other gods, please tell me why!

Everything has passed so fast...

The days of my childhood were over...

I had only two weeks of freedom.

Sadness washed over me as I choked on a sob and buried my head into the cushion on my lounge chair before looking up at the ceiling, up at the heavens.

"I am not ready for marriage yet..."

**

* * *

**

**Third-Person POV**

Atem stopped outside of his sister's door.

_'She is not ready for this yet...'_ he thought remorsefully. He sighed inwardly and turned around to walk away. He had meant to talk to her this afternoon, about trying to work out their relationships towards one another. She would want to talk about this too, he thought.

He stopped.

Should he go back? Mandisa was an understanding person, and a great listener.

"No..." He shook his head. She was probably not ready for anything related to their marriage, he thought glumly and continued walking away from Mandisa's wing.

_'So what now?'_ he thought to himself. Possibly a _ka_ duel would do for now. Just who to duel with was the question...

"Atsu." he muttered under his breath and strode away to find his youngest sibling.

The door behind Atem opened and out stepped a light-skinned young brown-haired woman with drowning blue eyes. She had a lithe figure; a graciously curved body, and her brown tresses fell in soft, rich waves over her shoulders. Dressed in a silky, blue dress, she was adorned with gold jewelry. The lacy ends of her dress fell to her calves, and her dainty feet were slipped into beautiful blue sandals.

She looked after her brother, who was walking away from her quarters, and felt the urge to call him back. She had questions, such as asking him about his feelings about the marriage, or if they could try to get along. She wanted to apologize for ignoring him for these past two years, and she also wanted to find out why he was here before.

He was getting further and further away, but she had still not yet called him.

Then she sighed, adverting her eyes down to the ground.

She let him go.

* * *

**- End of chapter -**

Sorry for the short chapter, people, but I promise that the next chapter will be up by tomorrow!

A/N: The wedding will also be posted in the upcoming chapter!

-xAkia


	4. Chapter 3: Sealing the Promise

Welcome back, readers. This chapter will contain the wedding part!

**A trip to the reviews...**

**Watashi Ai Anata - **Yick. Lol, _I know_! Mandisa has a gentle soul, being a pampered princess. What I can say is that she is a bit spoiled too, since she is the beloved daughter of the Pharaoh of Egypt, and she can also be sweet and caring at times. I have a younger bother, who is a pain in the ass, anywho..... On with the story!

Enjoy!

**Warning**: This chapter will also be a bit lemony, so be warned!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YGO!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Sealing the Promise**

"Darling, you look just wonderful!" Pharaoh Akunumkanon exclaimed, rushing over to his daughter and hugging her tightly. The young woman giggled and gently pushed her Father away, giving him a smirk.

"Be careful, Papa. You will probably mess up my clothes and make-up with all the hugging." she chided the great king, breaking contact from his eyes and turning back to the full-length mirror, pushing up her hair to make them bouncier. Kiya was busy at work, trying to make every fold and wrinkle in her princess' dress smooth and perfect. The white lacy dress was the perfect choice. It trailed down to the floor and covered her white slipper feet, and the white silk matched the princess' peachy skin. Silver and gold jewelry were applied as well as the make-up, and the silver necklace shined with brilliance with the small sapphire gem sparking in the candlelight.

Lacy ribbons were almost all over the place, as well as white beads. Long, billowing sleeves flowed, covered the bride's hands and they went up to her shoulders. Shoulders were shown, and the neckline dipped a bit, stopping only to show a bit of the pearly tops of her breasts.

"Ready yet?" the Pharaoh asked her.

"No, not yet! I almost forgot the diadem!" Kiya cried, hurrying over to the Princess' dresser, snatching a richly-decorated box and opening it. "Got it," She smiled, taking it out, replacing the box on the desk surface and walking back to the Princess. Mandisa watched her father take the silver-chained diadem from Kiya's hands and she bent her head over a bit, allowing her father to place the crown on her head. She smiled up at her father when he was done fixing the diadem on the top of her head and kept her head still for Kiya to clip the chains in place so they would not move at all when she would be moving around. The sapphire gem rested at the middle of her forehead, and it sparkled like the necklace.

"She is ready now," Kiya sighed, stepping back and looking at Mandisa with adoration. "She has never looked this beautiful..." Mandisa blushed and mock-glared at Kiya.

"Oh, so you are implying that I looked ugly before, aren't you?" she asked jokingly, and the three of them all laughed.

"Oh, no, Princess!" Kiya replied sarcastically through her laughs, and they all laughed even harder. After the laughters died down, Mandisa linked her arms through her father's and nodded her head, indicating that she was ready for the ceremony.

"Are you sure?" he asked concernedly, examining her beautiful face thoroughly. He saw that it didn't show sadness. She nodded again and looked at the Pharaoh in the eyes.

"Yes, Papa, I am ready." She smiled lightly and turned her head to look at Kiya. "Thank you, dear Kiya, for helping me to get ready for this." Kiya beamed at her young Princess.

"It is always a pleasure to help you, my little Princess." Kiya responded, her smile grew a fraction. Mandisa slipped away from her father and gave Kiya an affectionate hug. "I have watched over you ever since you were born, Femi. I have enjoyed watching you grow from a beautiful little girl to a stunning young woman. The years have passed so fast, Femi... I am honored to see you at your wedding."

"Thank you..." Mandisa sighed into Kiya's shoulder.

"Alright now, you should get going now, Femi. I will come out afterwards to help you." Kiya assured Mandisa warmly a few moments later, breaking their hug, and she started straightening the Princess' clothes.

"Let's go now." Pharaoh Akunumkanon said gently to Mandisa, and she linked her arms with him. The servants at the doors opened the doors, and they both walked out towards the throne room.

**

* * *

**

**Mandisa's POV**

I stared at my hands, which were entwined with Atem's. Feeling nauseated suddenly, I looked away from the sight and adverted my eyes to the ground. My close friend and companion, High Priest Mahado's voice droned on and on, reading the ancient scriptures that my ancestors had written down in the book of papyrus. Anxiety was fading in and out, and the tension in my body was clear. My heart leapt to my throat from time to time; my eyes blinked again and again.

"Princess!" a voice hissed at me. I shook my head a tiny bit and looked up to see Mahado looking at me expectantly.

"Oh." I said quietly and looked back down at my hands that were laced with Atem's. There was silence in the crowd. I am ready for this, I told myself. Nothing matters now, except saying 'I agree' so Atem and I can be legally bound together. I can't turn back now. Father is expecting me to go through this. I promised him.

_'Oh, why did I promise?'_ I mentally asked myself whiningly.

_'Because you wanted to make Father happy.' _Another voice said in my head mockingly. Oh, great. Now I was hearing voices.

_'I am __**ready**__ for this!'_

Then I took a deep breath and looked up, back at Mahado.

"I do."

I heard a _whoosh_ from the audience, and realized that the crowd have been holding their breaths during the whole time while I was getting myself together. Mahado cracked a smile and closed the book of scriptures, placing them upon the alter behind him and carefully taking the white silk pillow and presenting it to me and Atem. On it lay two gold rings, one slender- fitting for a woman- and the other thicker- just right for a man- both with the same carving and a beautiful sapphire gem lay gleaming in the light in each ring. I took my hands back from Atem, not wanting to have a ring weighing my left one down. I saw Atem reach out and lift the slender one of the rings off the pillow. He turned his calm gaze at me, and I stared at him. I blinked once, held up my left hand for him to take in his, which he did, his warm grasp warming my hand surprisingly, and in a suave move, slipped the ring onto my fourth finger.

It was a perfect fit.

He let go of my left hand, and I shifted my body to take the second ring. Atem repeated my previous actions and I took his hand in mine, slipping the ring onto his fourth finger smoothly. That was another perfect fit.

_'Damn those cursed rings- why do they have to fit perfectly?!'_ I thought bitterly.

"The Gods have blessed this day! From this day onwards, may our future Pharaoh, Prince Atem-Horus Ra, and Queen, Princess Mandisa-Femi Isis, live their days in love, faith, and happiness! May the people of Egypt honor these two future rulers!"

_'Pffft, yeah right!'_ I thought acidly, almost bursting out in laughter when Mahado announced those words of 'love, faith, and happiness'. It will be most likely that he will take a concubine, that I am sure of.

"Ahem." A voice interrupted my thoughts. Mahado. I sighed inwardly.

"What?" I asked, annoyed that he had just broke off my train of thoughts.

"I would suggest that your Highnesses should conclude the ceremony with a kiss, perhaps?" Mahado whispered to the both of us. "The audience is waiting for that, I might add." My mouth felt dry at the moment, and I felt as if my spirit had been sucked out of my body. No, no- he just did _not_ say that, did he?

Mahado noticed my eyes widening- which I did not feel until I started feeling that my eyes were getting irritated from the air- and looked at me meaningfully with an apologetic smile. He nodded his head a bit and urged me to go ahead. I swallowed, trying to get some moisture in my throat, and turned to the man that I had just married. Looking away from his face, I leaned forward slightly, feeling my heart leaping to my throat again.

Oh, my Ra! I can not believe that I was doing this! Here I was, thinking that I was done with the ceremony, and just then, _bam!_- I have to kiss my brother.

_'I cannot kiss him! I cannot kiss him!'_ I thought fervently, my feeling the insides of my body tossing my stomach around. I closed my eyes, waiting for the feel of another one's lips upon mine. And then... it came.

Atem's lips were warm, moist, and terribly soothing. They pressed against mine softly, and then the feeling of pressure was gone. Claps and cheers erupted from around me, and I opened my eyes to see everyone in the room were clapping and cheering for us.

My first kiss...

Stolen by my elder brother...

Instinctively, I brought a hand up to my lips. I saw Father in the front, clapping, and next to him was a solemn-faced Atsu.

_'What's the matter with him?'_ I thought confusedly. Everyone around him was clapping happily, so why was he unhappy? I mean, couldn't he at least **pretend** to be happy to fit in with the others?

Wait. _What _was I thinking? I am not supposed to think that. Everyone here should be unhappy here. What I mean is that I am marrying my own brother here! I don't give a damn to any of my ancestors who have married their own siblings, because it is immoral! That is immoral! **This** whole ceremony is immoral!

Enough about the immoral stuff. What is done is already done. I cannot undo anything that has been done. Amazing, don't I sound negative? Oh.... well....... This is kismet, after all. I have to face it.

The celebration went by pretty fast. Solemn-faced Atsu didn't talk for the whole celebration, in contrast to me and Atem, who had to acknowledge every single person who came to congratulate us.

Kiya stood by me during the whole time, and when it was almost over, she told me that it was time to go.

"What?" I asked her, rubbing my arms from the sudden cool breeze that blew through the room. I looked outside. It was dark, and it was clearly nighttime. My eyes trailed to the other side of the ample room, where Atem was standing with Atsu. Both were talking quietly, and Atsu looked clearly upset. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, wondering what was bothering him. I'll talk to him later.

"We need to prepare you for the night, Princess." Kiya said, using 'we' as in her and the two other servants that were trailing behind me.

"Oh." I flushed in a deep red, perhaps, and felt my stomach twist. The night... Oh, Mother Isis, please help me!

"Alright then..." I said uneasily, and looked around for Father. He was busy with one of the priests, so I decided to send one of the serving slaves to him. I told the slave to tell Father that I was retiring for the night, and I bid him a good night. After thanking the slave, I followed Kiya and the other two out of the grand doors of the dining room, walking towards Atem's- and now mine also- room.

Kiya escorted me inside, and the two servants closed it behind them after they went in. My nightgown was already laid out on the large bed, its pearly whiteness glowing brighter in the light. They helped me strip from my wedding gown and assisted me in getting on the revealing nightwear. I cringed inwardly, when I saw in the mirror that the fabric hugged my image tightly, showing off my full breasts and slim hips. It was similar to my wedding dress, because my shoulders showed, but the collar dipped in a deep V, showing the opalescent tops of my breasts. The gown had billowing sleeves, and I found myself staring at the hem of the nightwear, which stopped about three inches from my knees.

"Isn't this too... short?" I asked the three servants whom were surrounding me, busy with fixing my hair, wiping my face from make-up, and tying the bows that were on the dress. They all laughed and giggled, the loudest was Kiya, and shook their heads 'no'. When they were all done, they stepped back and looked me over, up and down, making me uncomfortable, and kept their smiles on.

"Do I look too...." Oh, what was the right word for this..?! "Whorish?" I finally managed out to Kiya, who burst into laughter and the others immediately joined in with her.

"Forgive me, Princess, but you do." Kiya said truthfully, calming down her laughs. The other two calmed down with her.

"Ah- _thank you _for the **honest** response." I rolled my eyes in annoyance and gave a small laugh. Kiya walked over to the bed and retrieved a long, white, shimmering shawl, and wrapped it around my shoulders. One of the girls fixed my hair and the other helped Kiya straighten the shawl that covered me. Feeling more comfortable, I pulled the shawl tighter around me and waited for them to finish. When they finally did, they stepped back and looked over me once again.

"Oh! You look like a goddess, Princess!" one of the servants gushed, her eyes sparkling in the light. The other quickly agreed, giving me a warm smile.

"Nane and Zakila are right, your Highness. You truly look like a wanton tonight!" Kiya declared loudly and I blushed deeply. "The Prince won't be able to resist you!" At that, the laughs started again.

"Kiya!" I exclaimed in defense. "He is my brother! Not someone who I married for love!" Kiya sobered from the laughs again and gave me a sad smile.

"I know, dear child. I know." She patted my shoulder softly.

Voices sounded from outside of the room. I heard Father's voice laughing as the voices all neared the room. Kiya motioned to Nane and Zakila to rush me into the large bathing room, and they closed the doors soundlessly behind them after we entered. Hearing the doors to the chambers open with a loud whoosh, I tensed up as footsteps stepped into the bedroom chambers on the other side of the bathing room. I heard Father enter the room and he was joking to Atem that he expected a grandchild in about a year. I gulped fearfully.

Kiya exited the bathing room and I heard her greet Father politely.

"Her Highness is in the bathing room at this time, your Grace. Would you like to talk with her?" I heard Kiya ask him.

"Of course."

Three knocks were knocked on the door and Nane opened it, bowing deeply and stepping aside as Father strode into the room. He looked happy, at last, and I have him a small smile. Zakila bowed and I curtsied, remembering my manners. I felt Papa's hands on my arms as he straightened me up from my curtsy, and looked into my eyes.

"You are a wonderful daughter, Femi, and I love you dearly." he said comfortingly. "I know that you are not happy about this, but still you cooperated with me. Sometimes I think that I do not deserve such an extraordinary daughter, and I am grateful that I have you."

"Papa..." That was all I could say at the moment.

"Don't say anything." he hushed me. "You look beautiful tonight, and I just want to say that I am proud of you. I am proud of what you did for me. I am happy that you will help me preserve Egypt's future by ruling by Atem after me-"

"Papa!" I interrupted him, afraid to imagine a future without my beloved Father.

"Hush, child. Let me finish." he shushed me. "And lastly, I hope that you and Atem will have healthy children some time soon." I, once again, flushed in a deep-pink color.

"Thank you, Papa." I said softly to him. He gave me a smile and pecked my forehead, then dismissing Kiya, Nane, and Zakila from their duties for the night.

"Be brave," Kiya whispered to me and gave me a peck on my cheek before leaving with the others.

Father walked me outside of the bathing room and I immediately saw Atem, who was being undressed by two servants. I pulled the shawl tighter around my body, feeling naked all of a sudden, and looked at Father for a boost of courage. Tiny streams of braveness traveled through my nervous systems, and they faded when the servants were done with Atem.

"I will leave you two alone now," Father said, giving my arm a light squeeze of comfort before pecking my head affectionately and going over to Atem, whispering into his ear, and indicating to the servants to close the doors after him as he strode out of the room. I had heard most of the words that Father had whispered to Atem, such as, "...Gentle... do not hurt..." and I turned away from Atem, blushing deeply again.

I heard the doors close, and my body grew tense.

We were all alone in the room.

There was silence.

Who would be the first to make a sound?

I was hesitating, wondering if he would start at the same time I would start to say something, but no one talked.

"We should go to sleep-"

"No." I interrupted him. Looking at his face, I took a deep breath and said, "We have to..."

We both knew what I meant, and there was silence between the two of us yet again.

I took a deep breath and unwrapped the shawl from my body, looking down at the floor. Feeling my half-nakedness, I felt my throat go dry again. Stepping closer to Atem, I looked up to see a troubled look etched in his face. Giving him a concerned look, I looked into his warm, captivating eyes- wait right there! _Captivating?!_

What was I thinking?!

NO! I would not think about anything like that about my brother!

My eyes caught a glimpse of his lower regions. There was a bump between his legs, and his kilt that was wrapped around his hips was getting tighter. _'Oh, my...'_ I thought, getting even more nervous by the second. He was aroused. Correction- _terribly_ aroused. What was I to do now? Get closer to him, or back off? Isis, help your daughter here!

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked me softly.

"Yes." I answered, watching his facial expression. He blinked a few times and swallowed. Then a nod came from him to tell me to continue. I gulped and stepped closer.

Oh, Ra! Please help me through the night!

* * *

**Third-Person POV**

Atem grabbed Mandisa's hand, unable to control his actions, and led her towards the bed, which, in fact was looking very welcoming now. He looked at her before sitting her down the soft mattress. She was nervous, he thought, and hell, he was also! First things first. Pulling on the strings, the bows on the nightgown came apart and Atem helped her remove the gown. It slipped to the floor and the burning in his core intensified by a thousand times.

Her body was voluptuous- perfectly molded, luscious breasts, long, shapely legs, her hips were slim but perfect to wrap a person's hands around.

She was a wanton.

Simply beautiful.

She looked down at the floor, embarrassed by her disrobed figure, her head tilting down towards the floor. Atem placed a finger underneath her chin and lifted her head up, looking into her drowning blue eyes, admiring her facial features. High cheekbones were accompanied with a beautiful set of sparkling eyes and rosy lips.

"I won't hurt you." Atem whispered, trying to calm down her nerves. "Can I ask you to forget the fact that I am your brother for this night and just enjoy it?" Her eyes searched his face, uncertain of what to answer. "I am just trying to help you, Mandisa. Can you see me as a husband that you married for love instead of and arranged marriage?"

There was a moment of silence before she answered, "Yes."

Atem smiled warmly and placed her hands on the hem of his kilt, hinting that she could remove it. Her hands undid the buckle in delicate movements, and the gold buckle fell to the floor with a _clank_. The kilt pooled around this legs and Atem stepped out of it, laying Mandisa down on top of the huge plushy pillows. Her brown wavy hair fanned out on top of the pillows as he laid her down, and she tilted her head upwards to let Atem capture her lips in a soft kiss.

And thus their night began.

- -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- -

**

* * *

End of the chapter!**

Well... errrm...

This took me some time. o.o

Next chapter will be posted up soon!

See yahs next time!

--Akia


	5. Chapter 4: Surprising Truths

WHOOOO!!! Two chapters typed up in one day! (Even though the two chapters took five hours and my hands and fingers are spazzing out from typing so fast.) Enjoy my hard work of writing!

I really need to be going to sleep right nowahs, but... ahhhhhhs... SCRREWWWW IT! Enjoy! (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or the original characters! I own my OC's only. No need to repeat this again, do I? Okayz... Let's start!

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Surprising Truths**

_"Stained sheets,"_

Stained sheets. That's what I have heard during breakfast with Father and my brothers. Or should I say my brother and my _husband_?

Zakila had whispered to my Father after he had sent her and Nane to Atem's and my room to clean up. Atem and Atsu were both very quiet, and I was embarrassed to look at them. Anyway, who would, after they have slept with their own brother?! I just spent the whole breakfast staring at my hands before the food was brought in, avoiding everyone's eyes and staring at the intricately woven tablecloth. I fiddled with my food and ate quickly, then when I thought the time was right, I quietly excused myself from the dining room.

I felt a pair of eyes on me when I left the room, but didn't look back, not really caring about who it was.

Now here I was in the Royal Gardens, sitting on a bench, under a tree.

Curse those Ra-damned used-to-be clean sheets! It was embarrassing enough to hear Zakila report it to Father during _breakfast_, but while Atem and I were **both** present!?

Now I regret it.

I wish I had refused Father's wishes to marry me to Brother.

This was embarrassing, immoral, and totally NOT anything that I wanted!

I wanted to marry someone for love, not for arranged purposes!

I stared at the ground, wishing that it would open up and swallow me whole, so I could escape from this world forever.

Humph!!! As if that would happen!

I would have to spend my whole life wallowing up in self pity!

"_Mew!_"

I shook my head a bit and looked around. What was that?

"_Meew!"_

"Merit..." I whispered and bent over to scoop her up into my arms, and she snuggled up in my lap when I sat her down. "I don't know what to do now... I feel so lost..." I said softly to her and stroked her slowly. She purred and leaned into my petting, licking my hands in the process.

What should I do now?

I wanted someone to love, but not an animal. I wanted someone who would love me back as much as I love them. There would be no chance now, I thought bitterly and sighed into the air, wishing for someone to talk to about my troubles right now.

-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

-

There were some nights when Atem joined me in bed, and some nights he wasn't there. Not that I cared, and I secretly wished that he would spend more nights away from our room. If I had ever told Father that, he would be unhappy at me.

This night, he didn't come to bed.

I was relieved, because when he did come, there was usually tension in the air. I would just ignore him and turn my back at his side of the bed, trying my best to fall asleep. When I would wake up the next morning, he would be already gone and out of the room, and I came to breakfast late to hope that he had already eaten. By the time I got to the dining room, my stomach would be growling and it would be chewing my insides out. I resisted and ate more during the night before so I wouldn't get so hungry in the mornings.

The evening was dark, just like any other night, and the air was crisp and fresh. I wore a long, billowing nightgown with a silky robe, and was taking a midnight's stroll in the empty palace hallways, unable to sleep. Father always said to never take a night walk in the palace after everyone was asleep, but I couldn't help myself tonight. Staying in the room gave me a sour temper; I didn't like the memories of that night I had slept with Atem. He had never touched me after that night, and I was just relieved to not go through the whole process again.

I wandered through the hallways, not really noticing where I was going, and somehow I ended up at the northwest wing of the palace. It was near the game room, where my brothers would be in all day if there was nothing to do, and it was also where Atsu's chambers located at as well as the Royal Library.

The moonlight came in from the windows, and I saw in the distance a figure moving.

No, wait. Correction: _two_ figures moving. And heading in my direction.

I muted a gasp and looked around, in hopes to hide somewhere.

Door, curtain, dark secluded corner, another door, **wait!**

Dark, secluded corner?

"Perfect!" I muttered triumphantly under my breath and darted into the darkness. It was comforting, somehow, and I felt my shoulders relax. Now it was to watch these two suspicious figures. They were walking closely together, and I saw that one was taller than the other. I tried to make out some details, but it was too dark to do so.

As they came closer, I noticed that their hairs were shaped oddly in a spiky, unruly way, like their hair defied gravity. Red, blonde, black- hold it!

Spiky.

Red.

Blonde.

Black.

It was Atem and Atsu!

Why would they be out so late?

And why would they still be dressed, and not to mention, in a messy way?

Their clothes were in a disarray, and they were both smiling. Did they just get back from sword practice or any kind of training?

They walked past me in a hurry and went into a room that I recognized as Atsu's chambers. They were probably going to play another game.

I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding. I was safe now. Now it was the time to get away from this wing and to go back to my chambers. I was starting to feel sleepy, and started to walk back to my room.

I was sneaking past Atsu's doors when I heard a soft cry coming from inside.

I froze.

What the _heck_ was that?

Giggles and hushed whispers reached my ears and I felt my face turn bright red.

_Ra!_

Oh, no, I was not hearing this. Or witnessing it! Well, not witnessing it visually, but hearing it!

I heard some metals being dropped to the floor and a rustle of clothes.

No. I have to get away from this!

I was getting sick now.

I tiptoed away from the wing and when I got away from the room far enough, I broke into a sprint.

_'Ew, ew, ew, EW!'_ I thought, shaking my head and hands in disgust once I entered my room. I threw myself on the bed and shook visibly.

What. The. Hell. In. Ra's. Name. Did. They. Think. They. Were. Doing?!

_'This is __**so**__ wrong!' _I fumed, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

What _didn't_ he understand to be faithful in our marriage?! Oh- that's right. I laughed bitterly and brought a hand up to cover my cheek. He was the future _pharaoh_. It would be natural for him to take his pleasures in his whores and concubines. I have a feeling...... that that will happen soon.

Did Father know about their relationship?

Should I tell him?

Is this someone that he loves?

How could it be possible? All those games, jokes, and everything they did together...

Now that I look back at our childhoods, Atem has always done everything in his power to keep Atsu happy. If he had spare time lying about, he would spend time with Atsu playing their games, locked up in the game room. If Atsu wanted to eat an apple or some kind of sweet candy, Atem would get it for him. If he wanted to play games, Atem would play with him. Father would find Atem skipping his lessons at times and he would always find him with Atsu, playing some sort of game with him. The two boys were always very close to each other, and sometimes they wouldn't let me play any of their games when I would ask. That had made me cry a lot when I was younger, but now I knew better than to play games. Playing was fun, but the game would always be boring afterwards. Instead of playing with my two brothers after their continuous rejections, I had found some of my own friends; friends that I could trust my life with. Darling Neema and the cheerful Kalila were my best friends, and they were both happily married. My only closest friend who was unmarried was the great Akil, my closest confidant.

I sighed.

_Happily married._

And what kind of marriage do I have?

An empty, cold, loveless union. I laughed bitterly once again. I was married for only two weeks, and I just found out that my husband is in love with another, and busy loving Atsu at this very moment.

What was I doing here in this world? What is my purpose?

All I wanted right now is for someone to love me more than the value of their own lives. It sounds selfish, I know, but isn't that what everyone wants? Well, not some people, but isn't that what every person wants, excluding those who don't?

If this is who Atem loves, then I can't blame him. We were forced to join together in marriage, and in the god's eyes, I am his official wife, as repulsive as it sounds, and it was clear that we both loathed it, even though it didn't show.

I cannot bring myself to tell Father now. I cannot bear to see him upset again, and I do not have the heart to rat out on them.

This is something I would keep to myself, I thought, and untied the sash of the robe from around my waist and slipped it off, draping it over a nearby chair before crawling into bed sleepily. I sighed and pulled the covers over my body and closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep, which finally came a few moments later.

* * *

**End of the chapter.**

This was a bit intense, eh?

Must sleep right now.... Review, pl0x!

--Akia.


	6. Chapter 5: Illness

Rough day. Ugh. Forget it right now- here's the next installment!

**A/N:** There will be another OC that will be introduced in this chappie. BEWARE.

Soooo......

ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: **YGO does not belong to me. Ha. [NOOOOO!!!! *Sobs*]

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 - Illness**

**Mandisa's POV  
**

**A month later...**

I woke up feeling sick to my stomach. Throwing the blankets back, I jumped out of the bed, raising a hand to cover my mouth, ignoring the perplexed person that was lying on the bed next to me, and rushed hastily to the bathing room. There was a ceramic basin against one wall of the bathing room and I was there in an instant. Leaning over, I gripped the sides of the sink and opened my mouth, feeling my stomach leaping to my throat.

Nothing came out, but I still felt my stomach twisting and knotting. Nausea was fading in and out, and I tried to throw something up from my mouth, but no avail. There was still nothing! I leaned against the hard ceramic basin when I felt the dreadful feeling finally fade away, and furrowed my forehead in frustration.

What was _wrong _with me?

Hearing a movement behind me, I fearfully turned around and saw Atem standing at the doorway, looking at me with concern filling his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, stepping closer.

I held my hand up and stopped him from moving closer. "I am fine now," I responded, giving him a small smile to reassure him when he frowned at my answer. I couldn't bring myself to look at him in the eyes; I was afraid that I might go out and tell him that I know about his secret relationship between him and Atsu.

_No._ Must **not** think about it. It might come out of my mouth!

"Do you need anything, like a glass of something to drink?"

"No, thank you." I took a deep breath and started to walk past him, to get back into the room. I felt something grab my hand softly and I immediately reacted, pulling my arm away from my surprised husband sharply as if he was going to bite me. He looked hurt, and I instantly felt a twinge of guilt. "I'm s-s-sorry..." I said shakily, turning around and hurrying over to the wardrobe to pull out a robe. I pulled it on hastily and tied the sash around my waist.

I ignored his deep unreadable gaze as I left the room.

-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-

"Come on Mandisa!" Akil was beckoning me to follow him through the corridors. He was one of my closest friends, and he was not married yet. He was the son of one of Father's richest nobles, and I had met him when I was six years old. He was only two summers ahead of me, and had seen me as his little sister ever since the day we met. He was ferociously protective and he was an easy person to talk to about my troubles.

"Wait up!" I called out to him, and kicked my speed up a notch. The heat was overwhelming; I probably should have worn lighter clothes instead of this flowing blue gown. It reached my ankles, and it wrapped around my shoulders. Ugh... the heat! It was getting to my head, and I felt my skin starting to get hotter.

"Mandisa! Hurry up or you'll miss it!" Akil yelled over his shoulder, turning a corner. I sighed in annoyance and started into a jog, trying to catch up to him. Was it my imagination, or did I start to see a fuzzy outline of Akil's figure as he kept on walking ahead of me?

I blinked my eyes and shook my head quickly. My hopes for my eyesight getting better was crushed- it got even worse. I felt a sudden urge to vomit; my stomach was acting up again. A sickening feeling of queasiness was entering my body, and I slowing down my jog, feeling my energy depleting; decrescendo in a steady pace.

"Akil!" My voice came out in a startled cry, stopping and placing my hand upon a nearby column to support myself. I felt an intense heat course throughout my body, and I felt my skin burning. I let out a soft moan, leaning my head against the smooth stone in an attempt to cool off the skin. A pair of hands were on my shoulder suddenly, and I didn't even bother to open my eyes.

"Mandisa!" Akil's faint voice was filled with panic. I felt a hand on my cheek, and it was sharply pulled away.

Oh, the heat! It's burning! Someone! Please stop the burning!

I can't breathe!

"Akil..." I whispered weakly, "I can't breathe...! I can't breathe...!!" My thoughts were suddenly halted, and I felt my conscious slip away, and I fell into a deep, dark hole.

_It's burning..._

* * *

**Third-Person POV**

"Mandisa!" a sharp cry left Akil's mouth as he caught his Princess when she suddenly collapsed. The dark-haired handsome boy looked over Mandisa worriedly, first checking to see if she was breathing. Her breaths were short and irregular, and her pale complexion was flushed, but when he had felt her cheeks before, they were burning. His green eyes widened in panic and it fear started to increase when his mind was drawn to the conclusion that she was experiencing a heat stroke. Gathering her into his arms, he started to sprint down the corridors, towards her chambers.

Atem was suddenly startled when the doors abruptly banged open, and rushed back into to room from the large balcony. He recognized the man who suddenly barged into his chambers and was about to ask him why he was here, but when he saw that he was carrying his wife, he changed his mind to _demand_ for a reason as to why he was holding his sister, but his eyes widened when he saw that she looked ill.

Akil tenderly placed her upon the bed and ran to the door in an amazing speed, and saw a few servants straying in the hallways, looking at him in interest, not knowing what was the matter.

"GET THE HEALERS!" he yelled at them, while glaring at them. The servants scrambled to follow his orders after being scared-stiff by his murderous tone. "You- and you! Get fans!" He pointed to two servants, who nodded and ran off somewhere down the corridors. "And you! Get a bowl of cool water! HURRY!" He pointed to a man, who scurried off to get his job done. "You!" He yelled at another servant, who looked at him fearfully. "Get the Pharaoh! Tell him that our Princess is gravely ill!" The servant's eyes widened as she took in the news. "Well? GET YOUR ARISE GOING!" Akil bellowed at the cowering servant, and she ran off towards the Pharaoh's quarters.

Akil rushed back inside and pushed the worried Prince aside, not bothering with his manners at the moment. All he cared was about Mandisa, _his_ Mandisa. His little, sweet "sister" whom he loved so much.

"Femi... don't die on me!" His panicked thoughts raced through his head as he held her heated hand. "You promised me... that you would always be with me, ever since we were little. And I promised you I would protect you always... But look at me now! I can't even protect you from Anubis!" He sighed in anguish and kissed her hand, ignoring her husband. He would care less if the Prince was listening to him.

Atem watched this scene playing in front of him, shocked to his core.

He had seen the fire burning in Akil's eyes whenever he saw him looking at Mandisa. There was a softness, a fondness, an affectionate gaze that was always seen when Akil gazed upon Mandisa.

He suspected something that unnerved him, and he shifted on the bed uncomfortably.

His suspicions rose and he felt something burning in his chest when he saw that Akil rubbed her hand against his cheek again and kiss it.

"I love you..." Akil whispered brokenly to Mandisa's limp form, brushing her hand on his cheek softly.

_"I love you..."_

Echoes of Akil's confession bounced through Atem's head. The burning increased in his chest and his vibrant crimson eyes sharpened. He opened his mouth to say something but a weak voice cut through the silence.

"Akil..." Mandisa croaked faintly, "It's... It's so... hot..."

_'No, no!'_ Atem thought scathingly. _'She is not supposed to call his name!_' Jealously filled his heart as he glared at Akil's vulnerable back.

Perhaps... he should unsheathe his dagger and sink the deadly blade into the back of this man he suddenly hated so much...

A soft moan broke his murderous thoughts and his eyes shifted back to his wife's sickly form on the bed.

"The fans... _the fans_...! **Where are the fans!**" Akil hollered over his shoulders to the opened doors.

As if on cue, two servants rushed in, carrying two large, beautifully designed fans and came over to the bed. They looked on curiously at the bed, and their eyes widened when they saw their Princess. Akil propped her up in a sitting position on the bed, her body being supported by the massive pillows underneath, and her head lolled to one side.

"**Fan!**" Atem ordered sharply, and they scrambled to get on both sides of the bed, and immediately started to fan the ill woman on the bed furiously.

"Mandisa!" A panicked exclamation came from the Pharaoh Akunumkanon as he rushed inside the room with Prince Atsu and the whole Royal Court following from behind. The king rushed to the bedside, looking over his sickly daughter on the bed, and his chest tightened at the heart-wrenching sight.

Atsu caught the sight of his sick sister upon the bed and tried to catch his lover's eyes, but the Crown Prince kept his eyes on his wife.

"Isis, what do you see?" the Pharaoh asked Priestess Isis. High Priestess Isis closed her eyes and focused her power on the golden Millennium Necklace to look into the future, and it glowed brightly before dimming again.

"I cannot see anything... It is as if some sort of fog is protecting our Princess..." she said worriedly, frowning in frustration.

The healers quickly arrived, and everyone moved aside for them. The servant brought in the bowl of water, and the healers wetted a linen towel to place on top of her head to help cool her skin down.

"A thousand apologies, your Grace, but everyone has to leave the room for us to properly treat her Highness." one of the healers bowed to the king. "The servants with the fans can stay- they need to help cool down her Highness' skin."

Pharaoh Akunumkanon nodded and motioned for everyone to go out. Atem, his father, and Akil reluctantly left the room with the others, and they left the healers inside to do their job.

-

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

-

About an hour later, the doors opened and the healers stepped out, bowing before their King respectfully.

"How is she?" Pharaoh Akunumkanon asked them anxiously.

"The Princess is fine, we can assure you that, my Pharaoh," the chief healer announced to the group, who all sighed in relief. "But we bear magnificent news!"

"What is it?" he asked, looking at them curiously.

"We give our congratulations to your Grace and their Highnesses, Prince Atem and Princess Mandisa," the healer said, "for the Princess is with child!"

The Pharaoh's face was shocked, but that quickly transformed into an delighted expression. Atsu and Akil paled, shocked and speechless. Every single member of the court gasped and when the news finally sunk in, they congratulated their Pharaoh and their future king. Atem stood there with a shocked look on his face, his emotions in a bundle. He didn't know whether to be happy or indifferent; his feelings were unexplainable to himself.

The Pharaoh rushed into the room, with the others following behind, and he sat upon the bed gently as he took his daughter's hand in his.

"How long will it be until she awakes?" the Pharaoh asked the chief healer_._

"It won't be long until she awakens, Sire." the chief healer said. "Just give her another two hours or so."

The king nodded and smiled down upon the sleeping woman.

"Shall we hold a feast for the Princess?" Priestess Isis asked her king.

"Yes," the Pharaoh said, "You may all leave now. Isis and Mahado can plan the celebration, and if anyone else wants to help, you may. I shall announce this glorious occasion to the people later.

"Yes, Pharaoh," The Royal Court bowed and left the room quietly, leaving Akil and the Royal family in the room.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter.**

**Just a note:**

The new chap will be posted soon! Please review like** Watashi Ai Anata**!

I give my special thanks from the bottom of my heart to anyone who rates, plus a chibi Yuugi plushie (he's **madddd **cute!)!

_Ciao!_

-xAkia


	7. Chapter 6: Expect the Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **Me do not own YGO! OC's are mine.

Thanks to the people who reviewed! HEARTS FOR YOU =D.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Expect the Unexpected**

The feast was organized by Priests Mahado, Seth, Kalim, and Priestess Isis. Mountains of decorations piled upon the tables as the servants were scurrying back and forth in the palace, talking and gossiping excitedly, and the palace cooks were working furiously to prepare platters and plates of delicious food for the guests that night.

Priest Seth kept a sharp eye over the decorations, and yelled at the servants who were working too slow, in _his_ opinion.

Priest Kalim was busy seeing over the invites that he was going to send out right after the scribes were done writing them out on the papyrus scrolls.

Priest Mahado overlooked the entertainment and the security, and sent for the palace dancers, musicians, and magicians to perform that night. He ordered for more guards to be on duty that night on the palace grounds, for there would be many rich guests at the palace that night, and that would attract assassins.

Priestess Isis checked up on the food that was being prepared, and she was busily conversing with the palace chief cook, talking about what food for them to serve while the cabinets and doors were slamming throughout the large kitchen.

Meanwhile, during all this chaos, a certain room upstairs was very quiet.

A pale figure with a wet cloth on her head laid still, resting peacefully. Four other males were in the room, one of them the Pharaoh of Egypt, another the Crown Prince, another a prince, and the last was the son of a rich noble of Thebes.

Sounds of laughter and servants talking floated in the air, and the noises reached the large room upstairs.

The woman's hand twitched a bit, and the Pharaoh took in a sharp intake of a breath before taking her moving hand into his.

"Femi... Femi... Can you hear me?" he asked softly, looking upon her fair face. Her forehead wrinkled as she tried to open her eyes. The three other men rushed from the open balcony doors and into the room and came to the bed when they heard the Pharaoh talking to the Princess. They all looked over her hopefully, hoping that she would wake up quickly.

Her left eye started to open slowly at first with the right eye following. The air stung her eyes, and she closed her eyes for a few more moments before trying to open them again.

The figure towering over her was blurry, but it started to clear up when blinked a few times, and she gave a soft smile as her sight was returned.

"Papa..."

The king smiled and took the cloth off from her forehead and held her hand tightly in his hands.

"Do you feel fine now, darling?" he asked the young woman, who nodded and made an attempt to sit up. Akil and Atem stepped forward to help her, but the Pharaoh held a hand out to stop them and helped his daughter sit up himself. She leaned back against the multitude of pillows and looked around the room curiously, wondering what had happened and why she was in bed.

_'There was some kind of heat... no, it was burning... my skin felt like it was... burning...'_ She looked at her arms to see if there were any burn marks, and sighed in relief when there was none.

"What... happened?" Mandisa asked her father, looking at him for an explanation.

The Pharaoh smiled softly and took in a deep breath. "You had fainted while you were outside with Akil. Do you remember that, Mandisa?" The Princess nodded and waited for him to continue.

"The healers were sent in the palace and they had examined you. They had confirmed that nothing was affecting your body in a negative way, and they had told me that you were with child!"

Mandisa looked at him bewilderedly, not believing the words that he was saying. She first looked at her husband, who nodded, and she looked at Akil. His face was solemn, and he nodded, confirming that she was with child.

She looked down at her lap, looking at her flat stomach. She didn't feel... pregnant.

"Are you sure...?" she asked in a soft whisper, still not believing the news.

"Yes, darling, I am sure." her father replied.

"Oh..."

"What is the matter?" the Pharaoh asked worriedly. Mandisa lowered her head and let her hair fall as a curtain, blocking the faces of the men from her upset face.

_'I have to do this... for Father...' _she thought silently and quickly plastered a smile on her face before lifting her head and looking up at her father again.

"Nothing." The Pharaoh seemed pleased, because he was smiling brilliantly.

"There will be a feast tonight in your honor, Daughter." the Pharaoh said, "Do you think that you have enough energy to attend it?"

"Yes, Papa." The Princess responded, looking down.

"Excellent! I must go now to announce this wonderful news to the people!" Pharaoh Akunumkanon exclaimed and softly kissed his beloved daughter's cheek before getting up to exit the room. "Get ready for the celebration whenever you feel like it. You can arrive anytime you like, Darling. I just want you to enjoy yourself down there in the feast, Mandisa. I will see you later!" She nodded and gave him a soft smile. "Akil, Atsu, come with me. I think we need to leave these two alone for a few moments."

"Yes." the two young men replied to their king's order and followed him out of the room unhappily.

The room was now silent; Mandisa could now feel the tension growing in the air. Atem awkwardly stood beside the bed, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, not knowing what to do.

"I should... bathe now..." Mandisa said quietly, getting out of the bed and getting unsteadily to her feet. Atem rushed forward to help her, but she refused the help by waving his hand away dismissively.

"I am alright." she said in a firm voice and walked over to her wardrobe, opening it and taking out a robe that she loved so much. She needed something that would make her feel strong right now, something that would help her sort out her confused feelings.

As she walked to the bathing room, she ignored the feeling of her husband's eyes on her back and closed the door tightly, breaking his gaze on her.

* * *

**Mandisa's POV**

I.

Can.

Not.

Believe.

It.

This is impossible! I had only slept with Atem only **once** and I am _with child_?!

_'This is not possible!'_ I thought over and over again, not believing the situation that I was in. Leaning against the door, I sighed softly and looked at my stomach, placing a hand over it.

_'This was supposed to happen sooner or later, Mandisa. Get a grip on yourself.' _I told myself. _'Recognize your fate and face it.'_

This was true. I hated myself for facing the facts, and I hated the facts because they were true.

Fate was not fair, and either was life. Speaking of lives...

I managed a small smile. _'A life is a life. I must treasure this child, for it is precious...'_

Walking over to the large ivory tub, I started the water, making sure the water was warm enough, and waited for it to fill up the tub.

Stripping from my clothes, I placed them on a chair and climbed into the tub.

I head a faint sound of a door closing outside and looked down at the clear water.

_'I wish I could have someone to love...'_

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter.**

Wow... I had to break this chapter into two parts- it was too long. Sorry if it was short!

Well.... the next part will have a slight lemon in it, so heads up! It will be posted soon, and I have it typed up already, but I need to edit it a bit and then upload it.

Review, pl0x!

--Akia.


	8. Chapter 7: Caught Up

Hello again, readers! This is the seventh installment, so enjoy! Thanks to those who read this far, and I am sooooooo sorry for the delay!!! You see, Christmas and other family gatherings in China kept me away from my computer and FF! *Sob* (And yes, I'm Chinese, but only half. My mom's Japanese and my dad's Chinese, but I mostly look like I'm Chinese.) So, without any further delay, here's chapter seven!!!

**Warning: **There will be a slight lemon in this chap, so watch out for it! xD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YGO! OC's- mine.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - Caught Up**

**Third-Person POV**

**Five months later...**

A figure wrapped in a short towel emerged from the bathing room, humming her favorite song that she loved to sing, waddling over to her wardrobe. While she was shuffling through her various clothes, she noticed a leather-bound book of papyrus amongst her clothes and curiously untied the leather around it. Opening it to the first page, she gasped as she noticed that this was in her husband's handwriting, and quickly snapped the book shut when she realized that his was his personal journal.

'_What is this doing in my wardrobe?'_ she thought, looking at it questionably. Her hands itched to open it again and to read the entries.

_'No! Don't read anything! Don't even _think_ of opening it!'_ she scolded herself, furrowing her eyebrows.

_'Come on, Mandisa! Just a little peek!'_ another voice said in her head, tempting her to open it.

_'No, Mandisa. It is wrong! Private thoughts are meant to be kept a secret and to never be revealed. Do not open the journal.'_

_'Mandisa... Just a tiny peek, alright? What harm would a small peek do to you?'_ The darker voice was alluring; the temptation was getting to be unbearable.

_'No!'_

_'Ignore your conscious, darling. If you are curious, then why don't you satisfy that thirst?'_ the sinister voice said inside of her head.

"Augh, the hell with it!" she growled and yanked the book open to the last page.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_This day has been the same as the day before, and also just like the days before that. Mandisa has been ignoring me and I just can not take it anymore. My heart is always at peace when I am thinking of her, and I can't take it when she is avoiding me. I try my best to keep clear from her, for when she is offering me her cold heart, I feel my heart crumbling slowly..._

_I can not take her rejection._

_She has been growing beautifully over these past four months she has been with child, with __**my**__ child. My heart swells whenever I see her carrying our unborn offspring....._

_Her hair smells like the sweetest flower... I lay awake during the night, facing in her direction after I know she has fallen asleep, and smell her hair... my hands shaking as I run my fingers through the soft texture of her flowing hair... she is so beautiful... so untouchable..._

_I cannot express my affections for her, for I am too frightened and ashamed of my cowardliness; I can watch, but only from a distance. _

_I wish that our marriage was more of a loving one!_

_Speaking of love... I am frustrated over the dilemma of my emotions and Akil's._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_'Wait!'_ Mandisa thought, still stunned from the reading, _'What does Akil have to do with this?'_

Blinking furiously, she read on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Akil is still infatuated with Mandisa! _

_It is hard to refrain from ordering the guards to execute Akil! Mandisa is a __**married**__ woman, for Ra's sake!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_'WHAT?!'_ Mandisa thought, her eyes widening. _'This is unbelievable!'_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_I see him staring at her, and I see them laughing together in the gardens, whispering into each others ears, telling secrets, watching the stars at night... I want to be in his place with her._

_She has never caught onto Akil's obvious affections, which that, I thank Ra for, and I can only wish that Akil will never tell Mandisa. I fear that she will leave me... and I can't bear that..._

_He is a big threat to me, to my existence..._

_Whisking Mandisa away will be my undoing... _

_Atsu has been quiet for these past months, ever since we had found out that Mandisa was with child. There has been awkward moments between us when we are alone, and I can see his heart hurting. Is it because of my betrayal, or is it because of jealousy for our sister?_

_Mandisa cannot be blamed for anything. She was just a victim in this mess- unable to do anything to try to fix it. I have watched her grow from a meek little girl to a fragile, but strong young lady. She was a beautiful at the age of twelve, but stunning at fifteen._

_I can see why Father treasures her, she is a gentle creature..._

_Mandisa... Mandisa... my darling Mandisa... _

_Goddess of my heart; goddess of my life; my wife; my sweetheart..._

_Sleep now calls for me. I must go away to sleep, back into the warm bed where my sweet wife lays asleep, lost deep in her wonderful world of dreams. I need to find some way to break through her cold wall that surrounds her heart; I need to find some way to grasp onto her heart and make room for myself there..._

_My affections runs deep in my heart for her, but unfortunately, my love is unrequited._

_Over time, I will find some way..._

_I just hope that Akil will not beat me to it!  
_

_- Atem_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Mandisa dropped the book on the floor, breathing heavily.

_'Brother... in love... with me??? Akil is....???'_

She brought her hand to her chest, looking at the open book on the floor and shaking visibly.

_'I... I...-'_

Being speechless was something that no one liked to be, which was what Mandisa felt like now.

She heard a door open from behind, and then a person coming in before the door closed again. Then there was a sigh. Mandisa whirled around, clutching her towel to her body tightly, and gasped lightly when she saw her husband leaning against the door with his eyes closed.

Panicking, she turned back around and bent over carefully, picking up the book and closing it, and threw it in the wardrobe, burying it under clothes and more clothes, hoping that he had seen nothing.

"Mandisa?"

"Y-yes?" she stumbled on her words.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing... everything is fine... just fine..."

Her back stiffened, if possible, as she heard him moving across the room, getting closer to her.

"Are you sure?"

She jumped a bit when she heard his voice closer than before, and she sensed that his presence was only at least a yard away.

_'He loves me... He loves me... what should I do now??'_ she thought wildly, thinking of some way to distract him. She was now aware of her half-nakedness, only covered by her towel, the only source of protection that she had right now against his powerful and melting gaze.

_'Clothes!'_ she thought, moving her arms again to try to find something that would cover her up and she combed through the clothes furiously to try to find a dress, throwing some clothes out of the way and out of the wardrobe.

Atem watched on as she dug through her closet, wondering what had happened.

She almost screamed out loud in victory when she had found her violet dress, happy that she had found that royal attire, and yanked it out of the mess; she made a mental note to ask the servants to tidy up her closet, and turned around to go to the bathing room again.

Unaware of the silky clothes on the floor, she stepped on one and slipped, letting out a frightened cry as she fell backwards.

_'The child!'_ Mandisa thought fearfully, feeling her body falling backwards in horror.

Strong arms suddenly caught her body, cradling her softly and possessively to his chest. Atem looked down concernedly at Mandisa's frightened face, looking to see if she was alright. She looked shaken, breathing heavily, and gods, her smell was enticing.

The towel had slipped down enough for Atem to see part of her pearly breast, and Atem felt himself become aroused by the sight.

_'Ra... I feel that something is going to happen...' _Mandisa thought nervously, fidgeting around to try to distract him, but that only led to sending a thrill up his spine.

"Mandisa..." he groaned softly, leaning down to claim her lips desperately, and she didn't move, stunned.

_'What is he __**doing**__?!'_ Mandisa thought, trying her hardest to not to kiss him back. Sparks erupted from her center, and she silently cursed herself for feeling a desperate wanting for Atem. Being pregnant didn't help her cravings- her yearnings were magnified.

She arched her back, pressing her body against his chest, feeling both of their hearts racing at an incredible fast pace. He groaned and picked her up, despite the extra pounds that she had gained, and carried her to their bed, placing her carefully upon it, and reached over to the sides to close the luxurious curtains, and then bent down to take her lips again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prince Atsu.

Young, handsome, and intelligent.

The perfect candidate for young women to marry after his brother.

Speaking of his brother... let's get it straight.

They are lovers.

Or, _were_. They have drifted apart over time; they have spent less time together.

It was now during the middle of the day, and Atsu was walking around the palace, finding himself in the northeastern wing of the palace, and his mind registered that this part of his home was where his siblings resided. His curious violet eyes wandered around the richly-decorated hallway as he walked on.

_"Oh...!"_

He stopped, wrinkling his forehead, and started looking around to see where that came from.

The sound of a heavy object being dropped onto a floor attracted Atsu's attention, and he stepped closer to the door, wondering what was happening.

His hand closed on the gold doorknob, and he twisted it, and the door opened soundlessly.

He looked around and realized that this was his bother's room.

What he saw had crushed his heart.

There was an elaborate bed with lavish decorations on the side, and the plushy light lavender curtains were closed around the bed.

There was an outline of two figures sitting up on the bed, one entwined with the other in an intimate embrace. A breeze swept by and spread the curtains apart a bit, and the young prince felt his blood freeze in his veins.

His sister... his brother, his lover...

_'No...! No! NO!'_

He just stood there frozen, watching on as his siblings continued their frenzied kissing, his sister tangled in the embrace of his brother's prying hands that fondled with her breasts.

The curtain drifted together again, now cutting off Atsu's view of the two lovers. He blinked his eyes and felt the tears building up. Soft gasps and moans came from the bed, and he saw the outline of his sister being laid down on the mattress.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The kisses had stopped, and Mandisa gave out a soft moan when Atem sucked upon her exposed neck. His hands on her breasts were gentle, yet demanding at the same time.

The embrace was soon broken, and Atem laid her down on the bed, giving her a fierce kiss in the process. She let go of a muted groan and felt Atem's hands explore her swollen stomach, reminding her of her current condition.

She felt her oxygen supply run out and pulled away, gasping for air.

"Atem....." she panted, still trying to regain her breath, and looked into his eyes. "Do... you think that- that we should do this?"

His eyes were filled with desire, thick and dark, mixing into his dark, crimson eyes making them even darker than usual.

She looked down from his intense gaze, staring at his muscular chest, watching it rise and fall with each great breath that he took.

"Do you want to?"

Her breath caught, hearing the huskiness in his voice. She gulped and looked back up.

'_I cannot believe that I want to....'_ She thought unbelievably, _'Oh, the hell with it!'_

"Yes......" she breathed out, letting her voice fill with a passionate yearning. Atem took her lips again, erasing the never-ending thoughts from her mind.

His mouth suddenly tore themselves away from hers, and he moved downwards, planting soft, butterfly kisses on her neck, breasts, belly- paying more attention to that- and finally......

He kissed and nibbled around the entrance of her womanly essence, smirking when he heard pleasurable moans coming from her mouth.

"N…-no! Don't...... don't stop! Oh-!"

"Don't stop what, darling?" Atem asked seductively, pulling away, his smirk growing a fraction larger when he heard her groans of protest.

She opened her eyes and grabbed his hands, kissing them softly, and with a tender smile, she answered, "Just don't stop_ anything._"

His eyes seemed like they were laughing, and he pulled his hands away gently, placing a soft kiss on her swollen belly, where their child was residing at the current time.

Mandisa growled and grabbed them back, guiding them to her breasts, and they accepted her gesture eagerly. His hands fondled with them for a moment before he decided to get back to finish the job that he had started before.

His fingers wove through the hairs of her heated mound, and he prodded at the soft flesh of her entrance.

Suddenly, a gasp interrupted their enchanting rapture, and they both looked in the direction of the sound.

"Who is there?" Atem asked, his voice emphasizing his annoyance, and he threw some covers over his wife to cover her up and started to move towards the curtains....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_'I can't take it anymore....!'_

Atsu let out a small gasp and heard the noises from the bed stop.

"Who is there?" he heard the voice of his brother demand, and some rustles of cloth from behind the curtains.

Atsu started to panic when he heard someone moving around and towards the edge of the bed, so he turned around and rushed towards the door and ran out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him, not noticing that he had dropped something precious of his in the process.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mandisa saw a flutter of a rich, blue cloth that was following after the fleeing figure before the person slammed the door. The cloth strangely resembled a cape, and Mandisa's eyes darkened, deep in thought.

"Get back here!" Atem yelled, trying to catch the person who was just in the room.

"Atem!" Mandisa called out, attempting to catch his attention and to distract him away from the person who ran from them. The tri-color haired man looked at her, his eyes agitated from the interruption of their interlude. "Forget about that person, Atem. He is gone now, and I think that it is the best to keep it like that..."

"What do you mean?"

"Just leave it alone. But I think I saw someone with a blue cape.... and it was trimmed with silver..." Mandisa said thoughtfully, still thinking about the little peep who was eavesdropping on them.

"Silver lining....." Atem tried to figure out who that person was, thinking up of any person he knew that had a cape with silver linings.

Mandisa sat up and crawled to the edge of the grand bed, getting up and going over to a chair where a robe was placed over, slipping it on. She grabbed another robe for Atem and helped him get it on. Walking over to the door and opening it, she looked around the empty hallways.

"There's no one here..." she mumbled and started to go back inside, but something shiny caught her eye.

"What is this?" she asked herself curiously, bending over carefully and picked up the gold piece from the floor.

"Mandisa? What's the matter?" she heard Atem's voice call out from behind her.

"Atem!" She was puzzled. This was one of Atem's favorite earrings. What was it doing on the floor in front of their room?

Now to think of it..... this earring was not worn in about three years...

After she and her family had known about the arranged marriage between her and Atem, this earring had disappeared for some time. Now it pops up on the floor of a hallway. It was time to get some answers from her husband.

"Isn't this yours?" she asked, dangling the earring from her hand, showing Atem the piece of jewelry.

"It-" His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the gold earring, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Atsu..." he muttered under his breath lowly, but not low enough to prevent Mandisa from hearing it.

_'Oh, dear Ra.... Atsu was here?'_ she thought bewilderingly, thinking of what he might be feeling at that moment. Atem was his lover, after all. _'Oh, I feel so horrible!'_

"Atsu..... was here....?" Mandisa asked her frozen husband carefully, stepping closer to him. Atem looked regretful, and she felt a pang in her chest.

"Brother....-"

"I need to go after him." He disappeared from the room, running after their little brother.

Mandisa stared at the doorway then sighed and went to his dresser and placed the earring on the surface before going to her wardrobe to change into something else.

She needed to go out to the gardens.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter.**

Well... this was certainly longer than the last one. Happy now?

The next chap will be uploaded soon, so hang on tight!

Review, pl0x!

--Akia.


	9. Chapter 8: Separate Hearts

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!**

**WHOOOOOOOO!!!**

Wow….. I am soooo hyper right now! I just typed this on Jan. 31, and finished up just about ten minutes after the ball dropped in Times Square! Damn….. I wanted to go there, but my Mom won't let me, because she said that it was "crazy, and you're not going to freeze your ass off out there in the cold." _HUMPH!_ _Whatev_.

Anyways. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own my OC's and I do not own YGO!

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Separate Hearts**

"Atsu!"

A tall, lean figure dashed through the richly-decorated hallways while in search of his youngest brother. His sharp, cat-like crimson eyes scanned every inch of the sun-lit corridors for his sibling. Servants and slaves looked up from their work as they saw their worried-looking Crown Prince rush past them, and stared after his retreating back with a confused expression on their faces.

'_Where are you?'_ Atem thought worriedly, stopping only to catch his breath. The scent of exotic flowers and other plants invaded his nose as he inhaled deeply, and he realized that he had reached the palace gardens. What he also realized was that his wife was also in the gardens, at the great pool, with her back facing him. He took in her appearance, admiring every curve of her hair as the warm Egyptian wind lifted some of her silky tresses every now and then. He admired how she fit in so well among the colorful surroundings, and he wished that she would turn around, just so he could see her face.

From the corner of his eye, Atem caught a flash of blue, and tore his gaze away from Mandisa to catch Atsu staring at him from behind a pillar, only a few feet away.

"Atsu…" he called out softly, gently, as if he was luring him into a trap. _'Yes… he _is_ luring me into a trap!'_ Atsu thought.

"Please, Atsu. Let us talk for a bit."

Atsu shuddered when he heard that silky, smooth voice. He remembered that tone… Atem used to use it when they would talk to each other, behind the closed doors of one of their bedrooms. Atem took a hesitant step forward, only to find that Atsu took one, two, three steps back before turning his back on Atem and racing away.

"Atsu!" Atem called to his brother, before sprinting after him.

Mandisa immediately got up from her seat quickly. She gasped and sat back down when she felt a movement in her womb and laid a hand on the bump. About a month after learning of the presence of a new life that was growing inside of her, she has grown a strong feeling of attachment and adoration for it, just like any loving mother would. She would spend long periods of time talking to her small, now big, bump, assuring him/her that she would love it for forever and more, assuring it that he/she would always be safe with her.

'_What should I do right now? I can't possibly run after the two of them without risking a miscarriage…'_ She rubbed her back as she thought harder. _'Atsu wouldn't like it if I came in there, though…. I think it is wise to just stay out of their business.'_ She looked uneasy, but nodded to herself. _'Yes, I should do just that.'_

* * *

Through the hallways they went, breezing past startled servants, slaves and a few priests.

"Atsu!" Atem called out from behind. The youngest royal pressed on and pushed himself to run faster.

"Please! Listen to me!"

"Leave me _alone_!"

Before he knew it, a hand grasped his forearm and jerked on it sharply to stop him from running anymore, earning Atem a cry of protest from Atsu. Atem inhaled deeply ere starting to pull a resistant Atsu into a nearby room, which was a vacant study.

"Please." Atem panted to catch his breath and then regained his composure. "Hear me out, Atsu." Atsu blinked a few tears back and looked away shakily from his elder brother. Atem gave him a sympathetic and sincere look before saying three words.

"I am sorry."

"For what?" Atsu winced and saw Atem flinch at his cold voice. Hell, he was even surprised and startled at himself for letting all of the bitterness color his voice, and felt a twinge of guilt inside.

"For everything, Atsu." The younger prince let out a deep breath and walked towards a nearby window. He stared at the Nile River and balled his fists at his sides, but continued to listen.

"I am sorry for all the pain I have caused in your heart, Atsu. What happened was…. unexpected. But you have to understand that we cannot be together anymore. Father would go ballistic if I-ah-_we _were to tell him, or if he were to find out by accident that we were a couple. Mandisa would-"

"Enough."

"Brother-"

"I said, _enough_!"

Atsu knew. He knew what had to be done. He knew that one day, Atem would drift away from him. But he stubbornly ignored that possible future and clung onto Atem desperately, refusing to acknowledge that. But he knew that it would happen anyway. He understood Atem had a huge burden placed upon his shoulders, and he didn't want to ad more onto it. But he was not ready to let go yet. Not yet.

'_No! Brother wants me to be strong. I can see it in his eyes. I will do what it takes to be strong and independent.'_

Silence consumed the air as Atsu continued to convince himself to be stronger. A long pregnant pause was shared between the two brothers before one of them spoke up.

"Honored Brother," Atsu began, "I know what is expected of you. But does it have to end that fast? We have only been together, as a couple, for only three years!"

Atsu gave his brother a tearful look.

"But I understand." An apologetic, sad smile was seen on Atsu's face as tears began to fall. "We do not have to go into detail.

Atem spread his arms out to welcome Atsu into a comforting hug, and Atsu accepted it greatly, resting his chin on the top of Atem's right shoulder.

"So, it's….. over, right?" Atsu asked quietly.

Atem took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Yes."

"You love her, don't you?" Atsu asked shakily, a few moments later.

"I do." Atem admitted. Atsu let out a breath and pulled away.

"You'll take care of her, won't you?"

"Of course, Atsu. Why are you asking all these questions?" Atem arched an eyebrow. Atsu gave him a painful smile before answering his question.

"She is my sister too, you know."

And they both laughed, relieved that there was not a trace of hatred for one another.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mandisa smiled softly as she heard a familiar set of footsteps coming closer.

"Good Ra, Princess."

"Good Ra to you too, Akil." She greeted, still watching a green lily floating around in the water. Then she suddenly remembered what he….. felt for her. She felt her heartbeat speed up and her cheeks heat up.

'_Oh, damn. Why am I feeling like this?'_ she wondered, letting her eyes wander aimlessly across the surface of the clear, blue waters in the pool. Akil sat down next to her and stole a glance at his best friend and the target of his current infatuation. He was now nervous, seeing those attractive, alluring faint pools of red on her face, and was at a loss of words.

"So…." Akil started, "how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine, Akil. You've just asked me that yesterday!" She turned a bit to face him and they both laughed. Suddenly, Mandisa placed a hand on her swollen stomach immediately and looked down at her womb excitedly.

"Is it moving? Kicking?" Akil asked, looking at her stomach anxiously.

"He is! He is!" she exclaimed and grabbed his hand to place on her womb to let him feel.

"Did it start yesterday?"

"Yes!" She replied with a beautiful smile gracing her face. "But he started kicking right now!"

And they sat there, bathed in the sunlight, in front of a pool for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

End of chapter.

xP. I really have to go and sleep right now. I don't really know my plans for tomorrow- my parents want to take the family and their friend's family out to some buffet or some kind of dim sum or a restaurant to eat tomorrow or something- or some other kind of party. Yeck. They were like, "Oh, let's figure it out tomorrow!"

Please excuse me for doing something here.

*Dragging my parents off to a dark room and ties them up*

_SLAP!_

Akia: _(screaming)_ MAKE UP YOUR MINDS ALREADY!!!!!

Okay.

I will update as soon as I can! Bye y'alls! Once again:

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**_

P.S.: School's going to be back soon. -_____-

*Grumbles something about midterms and stalks off*


	10. Chapter 9: Under the Stars

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I got to update twice today! I typed a small draft of this some time ago, and was editing on it for a long time. -_-

And....... it's still New Year's Day! *Jumps up and down*

**Disclaimer:** OC's are mine only. YGO belongs to Kazuki Takahasi, not me.

Sorry to those who reviewed that wanted the plushies in chapter 5!!!

*Throws Yuugi plushies at reviewers*

**(Side trip to the mailbox)**

*Reads*

**Feysera**: Thanks! I'm glad that I wrote that chapter too! I felt that just leaving Atsu to hate Atem and others would ruin the whole story and then little Yuugi would be another enemy! He's not like that in the future; he's understanding and very forgiving, and I felt that I wasn't really including him into the story that much, so I was like, "Heck, I'll make this chappie to have a bit more of Yuugi in this story!"

*Reads another*

Akia: Hmmmm. YES!

**Watashi Ai Anata**: I am happy that I worked it out too. To answer your question, yes, I do live in NY. And about the other question that is if Mandisa was falling for Akil..... well, you'll have to see, hun!

Thanks for reviewing, hunnies! Now, relax and enjoy this chapter, because I _know _that you guys will!

Chappie nine! Start!:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 - Under the Stars**

**Two months later...**

They sat together on a bench, watching the bright stars twinkle in the dark night sky.

The night was young, but the stars were already shining brightly. Mandisa rubbed her enormous stomach soothingly as she felt a small kick, and leaned against Akil's body as they sat there, continuing to watch the scene.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her protectively against himself, and almost... possessively.

She snuggled against him, savoring his warmth in the cool, breezy night.

_'I feel weird around Akil now.... It almost feels like as if there is something drawing me to him.... some sort of intimate attraction..... Could it be...?'_

No matter how much she denied it, she couldn't believe that she was starting to look at Akil as a lover.

Akil..... her friend- no, _childhood_ friend.... as her lover?

Was it possible?

Akil stole a peek at his closest friend and noticed that she was a bit distracted. Her face looked strained, and her eyebrows were furrowed as if she was in deep thought.

"Femi?" A gentle voice broke through her thoughts and Mandisa blinked a little, looking up at Akil.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am fine, Akil! Why ask?" she responded, cursing herself for lying to her best friend.

"You seemed a bit.... disturbed...." he answered her last question, trying to catch the attention of her forever-roaming eyes.

"Hush, Akil. I am fine." She looked back up at the sky. "Look!" She lifted her arm up into the sky, tracing the path of a shooting star. "Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" she asked, successfully changing the subject.

"Yes, I think that they are spectacular," Akil answered, his eyes following the invisible trail of her finger. "But I think that you are even more lovely and stunning than every star in the sky."

Mandisa's breath stopped and she looked back down.

_'What am I supposed to do?!?!'_ she thought frantically, not knowing what to answer him with.

Akil unwrapped his arm around Mandisa and placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"I know that this is wrong, Mandisa, but I cannot help it." Akil told her.

She looked away from him.

"I love you." Akil told her, his voice ringing with a hidden urgency to take her away from the palace.

"I..... don't know what to say....." she answered him.

"I know that this is all too sudden, and I apologize for the inconvenience." Akil apologized to the muddled princess. "I know that you are married to out Prince, and you are carrying his child, but my heart cannot be held back any longer." the young man confessed. "I love you, I truly do, and I am sorry for not telling you before."

"Akil…" Mandisa whispered wistfully, looking into his pleading eyes. "It is written in our laws that affairs are forbidden…. This is treasonous, but I dare to say….. I return the same feelings."

He smiled and took her into a close embrace, saying, "Thank you."

Moments later, she pulled away with a sigh.

"I wish that all of this had happened sooner, so we would all be saved from this predicament." she mumbled to him sadly.

"We can continue and keep out love a secret." he said.

She was startled, and looked up at his eyes concernedly.

"Do you really want to do this?" she asked. "Do you really want to endanger your family and status, and yourself, and not to mention, anger the Gods?"

"Yes, if it means having you to love me. I could care less for the consequences and the impending dangers that dawn over my head." He stared into her tearing eyes determinedly, his gaze not wavering.

"Oh, Akil, you fool!" she cried and launched herself into his arms, shedding her fresh tears into his tunic. "You stupid, _stupid_ fool! I cannot believe that you would risk throwing away everything to just be with a simple woman!" she sobbed, pounding her fists on his chest softly.

"Not just a simple woman." he whispered into her ear, stroking her back tenderly. "You are my everything."

She just cried more and tried to bury herself deeper into his chest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mandisa closed the door to her chambers softly and leaned against it.

Her eyes were still puffy and red from all the crying, and just as she started to think about Akil again, more tears leaked from her eyes.

She tilted her head down and sobbed softly to herself.

'_I can't believe this… This is such a mess…'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Atem stepped out of the enormous, ivory tub and retrieved a large towel that hung on a towel rack that was mounted to the wall, and dried himself off.

He heard the doors outside open and close, and smiled softly to himself, wrapping the towel around his waist.

'_She is back.'_ he thought and started to walk towards the door. Opening it, he stepped out and saw that his wife was shaking.

'_Is she going to give birth right now?!'_ he thought, panicking, and rushed to her, ready to support her quivering figure.

His eyes widened as he realized that she was crying.

_'Who.... How.... How dare anyone make her cry?!'_ the young prince thought scathingly as he reached out for his wife's trembling shoulder.

Mandisa flinched when she felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up alarmingly to meet dark crimson eyes.

"Mandisa..." Atem whispered. "Do you feel well?"

"Yes-"

"Don't tell me that you are alright, Mandisa." he interrupted her. "I know that something is bothering you," he continued, "would you care to share your thoughts with me?"

She looked hesitant.

_'This is something that he will never understand...'_ she thought, her heart racing rapidly as she thought of what might happen if she told him. _'He will find some ways to get Akil executed.... or worse!'_

"No."

Atem looked surprised and hurt, and he felt a sharp jab stab his heart. Mandisa saw this in his eyes and pulled away gently.

"I am sorry." she whispered as she brushed past him and waddled over to the bathing room to take a warm bath.

When Atem heard the door close, he sighed and walked quietly over to his wardrobe to find something to wear. As he was digging through the clothes, he noticed a leather-bound book of papyrus that he immediately recognized as his. He looked at it questioningly as he remembered that it had been missing for some time, because he had misplaced it somewhere.

'_Where was this book?'_ he thought, untying the leather and flipping through the pages of his private thoughts. He heard the water start up in the bathing room and snapped back to reality.

'_Oh well.'_ He shrugged and closed the book and tied the leather again, placing the book underneath some of his clothes. He soon finally found something that he felt like wearing and slipped it on.

Walking to the door, he opened it and stepped through the doorway. Looking back into the richly-decorated room, he sighed and closed the door, walking away.

**

* * *

**

**Mandisa's POV**

Stepping out of the bathing room, I looked around and saw that Atem was nowhere to be found. I sighed in relief, thanking the Gods that he was not here at the present moment.

Oh, why, Ra, why was I feeling guilty for rejecting his offer of comfort?

Why, Ra? Why was love so difficult? And painful?

Akil was suffering too, that I knew, and things were just so confusing right now

I sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down upon it.

What was I to do now?

Oh- my back is hurting again!

I tried to stretch my back, but it only irritated my back even more. "Ugh!" I growled, frustrated, and rubbed my back with my hand. Finally... the irritating pangs were gone.

"Well..." I mumbled to myself. "It's time to go to sleep."

Reaching for some blankets, I grabbed them and pulled them over me as I laid down on the mattress.

Sleep came to me easy tonight, and I drifted off....

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

Something is not right.

Pain....

Pain..... somewhere......

_Some one....! Stop it! Please!_

My eyes snapped open, and I clutched my stomach. "Ohh......!"

Atem was still not back. I needed someone- fast! Sharp pangs of pain hit my body over and over again.

"A-ah!!!" I screamed as I felt another pang.

The pain was everywhere...... It was unbearable.... Excruciating.......It hurt, so badly.....

_No.... not now! _

Another stab. I squeezed my eyes shut as fresh tears flowed from my closed eyelids, releasing a sharp cry.

No one was here in this wing of the palace.....

Was I to give birth here alone, or die trying?

_Please.... Someone... Help!_

**

* * *

**

**Isis' POV**

It was late, and I knew that I should be asleep.

However, I felt something would happen tonight, and I stayed in my temple, trying to focus on what was going to happen. The Millennium Tauk would not show me anything.

The images I would get were all hazy..... A dark fog covered the future tonight.

Perhaps.... I should try it again.

_Millennium Tauk, lend me your strength! Show me the future!_

A bright flash entered my mind and it passed away as quickly as it came.

Then... a vision came.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

_Screams of pain echoed throughout the room. _

_A young, heavily pregnant woman was curled up on the bed, clutching her stomach, her face in agony._

_Blood was soaking the bedsheets, and it was clear that she was going into labor._

_"Ugnnn-ah!" she gasped and let out another scream. It was terrifying..... _

_Tears leaked through her closed eyelids, and she let out another bloodcurdling scream._

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

"W-what?!"

The Princess...... Where was the Prince? The vision.....

Oh...!

The Princess was going to have the child tonight!

"Amisi! Hasina! Siti!" I called out. The doors to my private praying room opened and in walked three young servants.

"Yes, Priestess Isis?" they all asked in union after bowing in respect.

"Amisi, go to the Pharaoh and inform him the Princess is going into labor! Hasina, rouse the other High Priests from sleep and call them to report immediately to the birthing rooms! Siti, call upon the healers and escort them into the palace! Let's go!" I ordered and they all bowed again before following me out of the room.

Time was ticking. I hope I will not be too late for the Princess' sake!

The hallways flew past me as I raced down the hall, into the northeastern wing of the palace. Faint screams were increasing in volume as I got closer and closer, and finally- I reached the doors.

Barging into the room, I immediately rushed over to the bleeding young woman, who was still shrieking in terror and agony.

I grabbed her hand and winced as she gripped it tightly. Her hand was covered in her own blood.

"Isis...!" she gasped, her eyes traumatized from the pain.

"Princess!" She let out another scream. "Please! Try to maintain your breathing! Take slow, long, deep breaths to help allievate your pain!" I said gently, coaching her.

The poor girl.... She was only fifteen and already having a difficult time with childbirth....

"Mandisa!"

I turned around and saw the young Prince, her husband, and stepped aside to allow him to come near his suffering wife.

"It.... hurts-! M-make it..... STOP!" she screamed again, clamping her eyes shut. More tears streaked down from her eyes and they dropped onto the bed, which absorbed the wet drops.

"So... much blood...." I heard the Prince whisper.

Oh, dear.... This was not looking good at the present moment.

"We need to move her to the birthing rooms immediately!" Seriousness was emphasized in my voice, and Prince nodded. He scooped his sister into his arms, making sure that she was secure in his hold before he started to rush out of the room, with me following behind. I saw the fear in the Princess' eyes as she cried out every time she would feel pain. Blood was dripping onto the floor as we dashed through the corridors, and it seemed like hours until we reached the rooms.

The Pharaoh, second Prince, five priests, and the healers were waiting for their arrival.

Sire had a frightened look on his face, as well as the Priests and the young Prince when they saw the blood.

The healers' eyes widened as they saw the blood, and they moved out of the way for Prince to get into the room.

She was placed upon a soft bed, the healers shooed the reluctant Prince out, and allowed me to be present in the birthing room. A statue of the great Goddess of my namesake was brought forward, and there was also a statue of Taueret, the goddess in a form of a hippopotamus.

_Isis, Lady of Life, please hear this prayer of a child on Earth and give life to the young, unborn child of the Princess!_

_Taueret, Lady of Birth, I plead with thee to aid the Princess in the time of her pain, and to give her the strength to push the small life out of her body! _

_I pray to the two great Goddesses to support Princess Mandisa and to aid her in the time of her distress. _

Prayers continued on and on, and the healers scurried back and forth, trying to relieve the screaming Princess from her pain.

**

* * *

**

**Atem's POV**

Mandisa is suffering, and it is all my fault.

"Dammit!" I landed a punch upon the smooth surface of a column in front of me and muttered a few more curses.

My wife was in a hell of pain, and yet I can do nothing to help her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar figure approaching the group here outside of the birthing rooms. A sizzling hiss escaped out of my mouth when I saw the person was Mandisa's dearest friend.

_Akil._

"Is she alright?!" I heard him asking Father frantically. I snorted and glared at the young male who turned around, hearing my outburst and glared back at me.

He broke his glare first when a scream of pain erupted from behind the door of the birthing room that my darling Mandisa was in at the current time.

What was I to do now?!

_Ra, please let her live through this! I do not know what I would do without her!_

_-  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

**Mandisa's POV**

Pain here....... pain there......

_Hell,_ pain was **everywhere**!

Agonizing contractions stabbed my lower regions..... I felt like I was dying.....

I felt my legs being propped up into an angle and my back being supported my the multitude of pillows behind me.

The healers and servants were running around, trying to comfort me; I didn't care.

All that I felt was _pain_.

"Princess-" I cut Isis off with a scream. "Breathe, dear, just breathe alright?"

"What-.... I..... AH!" My eyes squeezed shut as another I felt another stabbing pain.

"It will be over soon, Princess, I promise." she comforted me, grasping my hand.

My head was pounding, my heart racing like the fastest fish in the Nile, the pain was unbearable.......!

I felt like someone was trying to cut my stomach open.

A sinking feeling overwhelmed me; my screams were already deafening to my ears.

The sharpest pain stabbed my stomach and I threw my head back and screamed louder than before.

Then..... darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The shadows embraced me, and I felt lighter than I've ever felt before. The cryptic and enigmatic darkness surrounded me, and I felt totally at peace.

A lighted doorway was a few yards away from me, and I stepped towards it in curiosity.

Faint screams were heard behind me. I looked behind me and saw a vision of Isis with a panicked face. She seemed like she was yelling at the servants, but for _what_?

A feeling of bliss overcame me when I stepped closer to the lighted door, and I stepped closer and closer....

My hand was upon the handle, and it was then I felt a small tug on my dress. Looking down, I saw a little boy with a sad look on his face. Innocence radiated from the small child, and his eyes were in an bright color of violet. He looked like he was at the age of four, and he had a familiar kind of tri-colored hair of blond, red, black, and spiky.....

It was like seeing Atsu when he was younger. Wait...

Was this Atsu?

"Why do you have to leave, Mama?" He looked at me with tearful eyes.

"Wh-what?" I took a double take.

"Mama, don't leave me!" he cried and buried himself into the silky masses of my dress, crying his heart out. I felt my heart breaking at this sight and bent down to cuddle him to my chest.

"Hush, child." Feeling shocked from his words, my whole body felt hollow. Empty. Was I his mother?

"Don't leave me, don't leave me! I promise to be good!" he cried. I felt my eyes filling up with some tears of my own and smiled weakly down at my "son."

"I won't leave you, honey." I whispered softly to his trembling figure. He felt so warm......

I looked at the vision again and saw now that Papa and my brothers were in the room. Papa was crying- I blinked in shock. Why...?

Atem was sitting down on a bed. His form was quivering, and Atsu had tears streaking down his pale cheeks. Akil.... was there.

He stared at the bed, his face twisted in agony. Clear teardrops ran quickly down his cheeks and his shoulders quaked.

Why was everyone crying? They were all looking at the bed but I could not see what was there.

I tried to look over Atem's shoulder and gasped in shock when he finally moved a bit.

_Me...._

I felt a sudden urge to throw up. Fear gripped my body and my insides froze. Terror captured my mind and everything stopped processing up there.

I was so.... pale...

My lips were turning blue....

I looked so... lifeless.

"Mama, don't leave!" I looked down at the young boy and then looked back up.

Was I dead?

"Asheru will be a good boy from now on! I don't you to leave!"

_Asheru... was that the name of this child?_

Looking back at the vision again, my heart went out to everyone in the room who was crying.

I felt something pulling me at my chest. Asheru was then gone, and I looked around.

_"Don't give up on me, Mama...."_ I gasped as I heard his tiny voice.

"Where are you?" I asked the air around me, looking up to where the heavens were supposed to be.

_"Come back to me and Papa...."_

He suddenly appeared in front of the vision, and beckoned me to go over to him, smiling sweetly. I smiled warmly and walked closer to Asheru.

As I stepped closer, his form started to get dimmer and dimmer.

"No!" I cried out, breaking into a run and reaching out for him.

Dimmer.... dimmer....

"No!!!" I lunged for Asheru as soon as I got close enough to reach him. I wanted to desperately hold him in my arms, make sure that he would be safe and loved.

Darkness covered my eyes again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A sharp pang hit my body and my eyes jerked open. I moaned and felt another contraction hit.

The pain... the pain.....

"Oh.... RA!" I screamed, grabbing the sheets as I felt something stabbing my lower regions.

I saw Isis push past my family (their expressions were priceless), and she grabbed my hand.

"Oh, thank Ra you are alright!" she exclaimed and went to examine my birthing canal.

"Papa....!" I threw my head back against the pillows and panted for air. He hurried to my side and kissed my sweaty forehead.

"Darling, be strong!" he coached me. I gave a small smile and then winced in pain.

"Princess, you're ready!" Isis informed me, after chasing Atsu and Akil out of the room. I gasped for my breath and felt someone grasp my hand and looked up.

"A-Atem...-_AH!_" I cried out, trying my best calm down and ignore the pain.

"I'm right here, Mandisa! Don't give up!" he said reassuringly, kissing my hand comfortingly.

"You can push now!" Isis ordered, looking at me sternly. I took in a deep breath and focused on my pushes. I can feel my lower regions ripping apart, and I can feel the small babe that was trying to make its way out into the world.

_Asheru...... Asheru......_

I can see him right now, as beautiful as the sun, as innocent as a small kitten.....

"That's right! Push! I can see the head already!" I heard Isis yell over my screams. I heard Father encouraging me to push, and I squeezed Atem's hands tighter as I felt another wave of pain whip my body harshly.

I pushed with all of my remaining strength.... push....._ push...._

_Focus...._

Suddenly, I felt the pain fading. I gasped, opening my eyes to look at Isis.

Then..... I heard the very first cries of my son....

"Out! The babe is out!" I heard the healers exclaim as Isis cut the cord that had connected me to my newborn and whisked him away. I panted for air, laying back upon the pillows and closed my eyes, trying to collect my scattered thoughts. I was soon interrupted when I felt Atem kissing my hand and forehead. I smiled with my eyes closed, knowing that he would see that.

"You were wonderful, Darling," Father whispered to me, and I felt his hand patting my cheek.

I opened my eyes to find these gorgeous crimson orbs staring back into mine, and I smiled warmly. The owner of these wonderful eyes leans in and claims my lips softly, as if he was afraid that I would have shattered under his touch if he pressed too hard.

"Ahem."

We broke apart and looked at Isis, who was smiling and holding a bundle in her arms.

_My precious bundle....._

"I am honored to be the one to present the new little Prince of Egypt!"

My precious bundle.......

I reached out for my little one, eager to hold him in my arms. Isis gave me a gentle smile and handed him over to me carefully.

I cradled my new son, admiring his bright violet eyes and chubby cheeks. His hair (unusual for a newborn) was just like his father's- tri-colored, and they defied the laws of gravity, but I didn't care.

He was beautiful......

I felt my heart swelling with pleasure as I heard him giggle, and I cooed at my son.

Father patter his cheek affectionately, and I held my newborn out to his grandfather. Father grinned and took Asheru into his arms and cradled him with utmost care.

There was contentedness in my heart. My heart's desire was finally in my reach. Asheru…. My small baby…

Atem held my- no, _our_- child next, after Father.

His scarlet eyes softened with love for his son, and I admired the small, sweet scene of this father-son moment.

He handed Asheru back to me when he suddenly started crying, and we were all starting to panic about what to do.

_My baby… angel… please stop crying....._

"He is probably hungry," Isis whispered into my ear. I felt my face flush, and I looked at the small bundle in my arms. He was wailing, and, oh, I wish I could make him feel content!

Isis ushered everyone out of the room to leave me, Asheru and herself alone in the chamber.

She showed me how to breastfeed Asheru, and for that, I was thankful.

I gazed down at the infant, who was suckling peacefully on my breast, lovingly.

Isis informed me that it was going to be morning soon, and I looked out the window while holding my sleeping baby. The stars were still shining brightly as they began to fade to make way for a new Sun.

Under the stars, a new life was born, and here he is, with me, my Asheru.

* * *

**THE BABY'S FINALLY BORN!!!!!**

I AM SOOOOOO HAPPY!!!! *Cooes at Asheru*

Review and stay tuned!

-Akia :3


	11. Chapter 10: Thinking Deeply

HEY GUYS! xP.

Sorry for the delay! I have to go back to school, and midterms to study for (ICK) and other crap going on. Oh, you know. _School_. I am just soooo busy these days, and I am trying to find time to write this out, and I use every single second of my spare time to write. Thank God for Regents week this month! I'm gonna have a week off from school at the end of January, so I hope I don't have anything planned for those days so I can update more. :P

Midterms. **YUCK!!!** My teachers are pushing review sheets to complete and I am totally pooped even before Monday ends!

_Mailbox time!_

**Feysera**: Lol--- thanks! I thought that I did a mediocre job on the childbirth scene. ._.  
It wasn't really easy to write down, and I can also say that I'm not a big fan of AkilxMandisa to! xP  
Oh- I see that you're going to publish a new story on a love triangle soon (AtemxYuugixOC/love triangle for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about) and I hope it comes out soon! I'm _definitely_ going to be a fan of that! Just post it very soon to lift my spirits from the Boredom Hell!

**Watashi Ai Anata**: Thanks for your review too, hun! I appreciate the complement! I also loved the part when Atem holds Asheru for the first time!

**IceInu**: Wow. You've got a lot of questions! Lemme try to answer them the best I can. Now. If you read the prologue, then you would know that this story is about the OC, who is Mandisa. About the part, "why does she get everything".... Well, let's say that she's not gonna get everything. I'm still writing this story out, so we'll see what happens to her later on. Now the baby. You cannot really plan on when to have a baby, since it is unpredictable during those times, and it was also in the plot to get the story going on. As for the part about being their father's favorite, think about "daddy's girl," if you know what I mean. Fathers tend to be overprotective about their daughters, and since she's the only daughter, he is even more overprotective and dotes on her more than the boys. But don't worry. Yuugi will get someone soon, just not now. I plan to add a few twists and turns in the story, so watch out for them! (That goes for everyone who are reading this!)

**Disclaimer: **I do _NOT _own YGO or "All Through the Night"! I just own Mandisa and other OCs. Teehee!

**NOTE:** I changed a few words in the piece of work above to match the story.

Blah.

**_CONTINUE!_**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Thinking Deeply  
**

-

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX

**-  
**

_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels Ra will send thee,  
All through the night;  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night. _

The bright violet eyes of an infant first landed on his smiling mother; he giggled cutely when she started to tickle him under his chin.

_ Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and vale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night _

Mandisa smiled down at Asheru, her little angel. The infant made a soft, content sound and his great violet eyes looked upon his mother drowsily as she continued the gentle lullaby.

_ While the moon her watch is keeping,  
All through the night  
While the weary world is sleeping,  
All through the night  
O'er thy spirit gently stealing,  
Visions of delight revealing  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling,  
All through the night. _

He was asleep. Mandisa's smile grew another fraction as she watched her small angel sleeping peacefully in her arms. Asheru's tiny chest rose and sank with every small breath he took and moved his head from side to side, smiling and letting out small, content sounds out of his baby lips as he continued on dreaming happily.

* * *

**Mandisa's POV**

Asheru.... my tiny angel....

The day seemed perfect. Asheru would love me as much as I love him. That, I am sure of. It was only three days ago when he was born into this world. Father commented that he looks a lot like Atem when he was just born. The hair, the eyes (before Atem's turned into a crimson color), and of course, the nose. Atsu looked like the exact carbon copy of Atem, with the exception of the blue streaks in his eyes, which are from me. Father said that he looked like a promising ruler and would turn out to have a personality just like his father.

"Is he sleeping, Femi?" I turned my head towards the source of the voice. Kiya. I smiled and nodded.

I snapped my head to the door when it suddenly opened and Mana bounded in, dragging a startled Kalila and an agitated Neema in with her.

"Be quiet!" Kiya hissed and I watched their stunned faces return back to their normal, excited expressions.

"Oh, Isis!" Neema squealed in a whisper as she cooed at my sleeping son. I placed him down in his small bed and tucked him in.

"Watch over him for me, Kiya?" I asked my care-taker, who smiled and nodded. "Many thanks, Kiya." I thanked her and turned to the girls. "Let's go now!"

I ushered them out of the room to leave Asheru to his sleep and we all moved into a spare room, which I have renovated into a comfort room for myself. Plush cushions and pillows were scattered on the floor; I motioned for them to take a seat on them, and took my seat as well.

"He looks _so _tiny!" Kalila mused, clasping her hands together and then pouted, "I wish I was with child already, like Neema!"

I gasped. "_Neema!?_"

The black-haired woman giggled and nodded. Feeling childish right now, I squealed out of glee for my best friend and hugged her tightly.

"I feel left out!" Mana whined, looking at all three of us with a pout on her face. Oh, Mana! I untangled my arms around Neema and invited Mana into a fond hug.

"You'll find a husband soon, Mana." I assured Mana. "I found out that someone has already taken a liking to you, honey."

"Really?" Mana asked, pulling away and placing her hands on my shoulders. "Who?"

"Sorry, Mana!" I smirked. "Can't tell you!"

"_No!!!_" Mana complained and shook me. "Tell me!!! _Pleaseeeeeee?_"

"Oh, Mana!" I exclaimed. "Don't you want to wait for that person to come out and tell you how he feels for you himself?" Mana now had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Do you _really_ want to know who it is?"

"Don't tell her, Fem!" Kalila exclaimed, and I saw her step forward and gave me a look as if to say, 'don't tell her, or else'. I turned my smirk on her, feeling cocky, and challenged her.

"It doesn't matter what you answer, Mana." I turned back to the young apprentice. She looked up at my face, obviously alarmed, with those big eyes of hers; I smiled apologetically. "I don't want to ruin it for him, and I feel that you should find him out by yourself."

"_Mandisa!!!!!_"

We all then laughed, with the exception of Mana, of course.

"Don't worry, Mana! He'll come out of his shell soon! I'll make sure of it!"

* * *

It was now already a week after Asheru came into this world, and I just _couldn't_ stay away from him. Father would always tell me to not wear myself out while taking care of him, and I would always respond by saying it doesn't bother me at all. He announced that there will be a celebration in Asheru's honor, and I was to attend, if I was strong enough, and I assured him that I was.

Now, here I was, with Father and Atem in the throne room, cuddling Asheru in my arms while listening and nodding to the nobles who came to congratulate me and Brother on the birth of our son. The royal court was pleased that the first child I gave birth to was a male heir and expressed their feelings; I didn't really care about their opinions. All I cared about was that Asheru was my son, and I would love my baby whether it was a boy or a girl. Gender did not matter to me.

"Thank you," I acknowledged the old noble couple, "for your best wishes. I truly appreciate them."

"I give my thanks." Atem said after me. "May the Gods bless you for your good intentions."

The old couple bowed and dismissed themselves. Asheru, by now, was sleeping comfortably in my arms, and I was thankful that the old couple was the last of the guests to give their best wishes to my newborn.

"Do you need anything?" Atem asked me, but I shook my head. I remembered that I had to talk with Akil tonight, about something very important. I saw his parents just before, and I knew that he was here with them. He wouldn't miss the celebration of my son. My eyes drifted down to the floor as I recalled the night when I gave birth to Asheru.

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

_"Do you...... want to run away?"_

_I gasped. No..... he couldn't mean…._

_"Just _**what**_ are you implying?" I asked. _

_"Elope." He answered, as if it was the most obvious answer in the whole world. _

_"I....- You.........- What-"_

_I couldn't think. He was seriously considering this..... _horrible_ thought! To… _elope_- I winced- meant that I had to leave home…._

_"We can run away. From this palace. From this life. From our troubles." Hope was shining brightly in his eyes, and I hated it that I would have to smother that hope._

_"I... I..."_

_"Agree with me, _please_!"_

_Oh, stupid voice! Speak up already! I _order_ you to work on my command!_

_"I'm sorry, Akil." I felt tears building up in my eyes as I continued, "Eloping with you means that I have to leave the palace.... My family..."_

_"We can create a new family! Just think about it, Mandisa! Think about the freedom! Think about the excitement of our adventure out there!"_

_"You don't understand! I have to leave Father, my brothers, this child..." Instinctively, my hand went to my belly immediately, and I found comfort within the presence of my child. _

_"I am sorry, Mandisa. I didn't know that you were that attached to the child."_

_"It's alright, Akil. I just... I just need time to think this out, that's all." I looked up at him. "But.... I _do_ want to go..."_

_"Oh?" _

_"If.... If I consider this, then we will make plans."_

_"I understand."_

* - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *

I have to talk to him, I swore silently. Now that I look back at it, I don't have the heart to leave my home. The palace has everything that I need in the world. Asheru, Papa, all my friends and family. I was foolish to even consider that thought! I have Egypt to think about; as their future Queen, I have to be considerate. As the Crown Princess, I must step up to my place and stay there for my people. Father would be disappointed in me if I did such a thing! Ashamed, I think, and I would hate to upset him. Atsu is a sweet boy, and I still feel guilt for stealing Brother away from him. I would _never_ leave Asheru.... he is too precious. My heart hurts at the thought of leaving my infant son. And his father.....

I confess that I cannot bear to leave him also. No.... I cannot promise Akil I would elope with him. Leaving my home would be too hard of a task to do. My heart belongs here, in the palace.

And nothing could take it away.

"Mandisa?" I looked up, startled. My husband's cat-like crimson eyes explored my face and I felt my cheeks heat up. In embarrassment, I convinced myself sternly. "Do you feel fine?"

"O-oh!" I breathed, embarrassed by my display of drifting off in my thoughts. A pang of guilt ran through me suddenly as I looked at him. "I am fine, Brother. I-"

Ah! There he is! I see Akil with his parents, by the buffet table. He's staring at me. My insides feel tingly, in a negative way. It felt like dread has come over me, but that confuses me. Oh, well. That doesn't matter. I need to talk to him. _Now. _

"Atem, can you hold Asheru for a few moments?" Atem nodded and I thanked him, carefully passing Asheru into his arms. "I'll be back soon!"

Getting up from my seat, I straightened out my pale blue dress and walked calmly towards Akil. He bowed playfully when I reached him, and his parents bowed with him in respect.

"Princess Mandisa." They all greeted me, and I nodded my head at them in acknowledgement.

"Are you feeling well, Princess? You look a bit pale." Lord Thabit asked me, concern reflecting in his eyes as he looked at my face.

"I am fine." I answered quickly and looked at Akil. "I just need to talk to Akil." I gestured for him to the door and turned to his parents. "Please, if you'll excuse us."

"Oh, yes! Of course!" Akil's parents responded and moved off.

"I need to talk to you. Alone." I told Akil, who nodded and we both exited the throne room through a side entrance.

* * *

**Third-Person POV**

Sharp crimson eyes followed a richly-dressed young woman intently as she moved through the crowd, making a beeline for.... _Akil_.

Atem growled in displeasure, not pleased with the display before him. A small sigh caused him to look down at his arms, and he smiled tenderly at the little bundle in his arms. His son was still sleeping, perhaps having a good dream.

"Honored Brother?"

"Greetings, Atsu."

"Where is Sister?"

"She is with Akil." Bitterness coated his voice and the Crown Prince looked back at scene where his wife was with Akil and his parents, narrowing his eyes. Atsu followed his gaze and spotted his sister immediately, in her pale blue dress, her curly waves arranged in a delicate manner, and the way how she carried herself, like a true member of a royal family.

"Oh." Atsu answered, looking down. Another soft sigh brought the pairs of eyes of both brothers to the small Prince, and they both watched as the infant move in his sleep, which brought a light smile to Atsu's face.

"That's him?"

"You didn't see Asheru yet?" Atsu shook his head.

"No," he answered, "I didn't get a chance." Slowly, sleepily, the great eyes of the small Prince opened with a yawn leaving his lips. His father and uncle both laughed, both of their hearts warming up in the presence of the adorable infant. His violet hues wandered around the room and landed on the younger prince, his uncle, and he let out a shriek of delight as his uncle smiled kindly towards him.

"It seems like he likes you already." Atem commented, pleased with Asheru's display of taking an instant-liking to Atsu, and vice versa.

"May.... I hold him?" Atsu looked hesitant, as if he wasn't allowed to touch the baby.

"Certainly!" Atem answered, giving him a gentle grin as he passed his son into Atsu's arms. When he remembered about his wife, his eyes darted to where he last saw them, but they weren't there!

_'Where is she?'_ He bit his lip and Atsu noticed that Atem had clenched his jaws.

"What's the matter?" Atsu asked, letting his hand hover over Asheru, who grabbed and gripped his fingers with his own chubby, stubby ones.

"Can I leave Asheru with you for a few moments, Atsu?" His eyes scanned the room for the tenth time, and he saw a flutter of light blue, the same color as his wife's dress. She was walking out of the room with Akil, and the door closed behind them.

"Of course."

The crimson-eyed Crown Prince darted through the crowd and reached the exit. Opening the door, he took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway.

"You'll keep me company, right?" Atsu asked his nephew, who giggled and started playing with his gold necklace that hung from his neck.

* * *

Phew.... *wipes forehead*

Done with this chapter! The next one's gonna come up soon, but after my midterms are **over**, just a reminder. My internet connection is going on and off these days.... it probably has something to do with the weather..... Bleh! But for now, I must go and study. **SCIENCE**. I hate it. Math _soooo_ much easier. And History. And English. And Spanish. And Jap. Here I go, rambling on, and on, and on.....

What do y'all think is gonna happen in the next chapter, hmmm??? *raises eyebrows and gives a big, fake smile* Mandisa and Akil are alone, with Atem following not too far behind, so.........

Ahhhh..... let your imagination run wild at the possibilities of scenes......

Anywayz.... tell me what you think, suggesetions and review! If I think I can add it in, then you'll see it in the next chapter or others to come!

Ta-ta!

-Akiax0


	12. Chapter 11: Turning Points

**HOLA!**

Once again, I am BACKKKKKKK!!!! *HYPER AUTHORESS WIGGLING IN HER SEAT*

Just came back from DC, (damn traffic), and I just edited this chapp.

**_Oh, happy, joyous Obama Day!!!_**

Teehee! It was freakin' cold out there near the Lincoln Memorial. I was watching the whole inauguration somewhere around the middle, and took lotsa pictures!!! But people's heads got in the way. And our new President came out to be very small.

Damn crowds.

Well.

My thanks to** Feysera** and **Watashi Ai Anata** for reviewing, and those other masked readers who are reading this!

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ is not in my posession, sadly. I would be happy to buy it from Takahashi-san, but I do not have the money. *Sobs*

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Turning Points**

"Mandisa-"

"Akil." She interrupted him.

"Are you-"

"Akil!" She broke him off again. "Please, let me speak."

He nodded for her to continue.

"Alright." She started. "I....- I cannot accept your proposal."

Akil looked surprised; she was not sure of how to break the news to him. She took one glance at the startled face of Akil and looked away, afraid of what might happen next. She knew of his short temper- it was sometimes uncontrollable, and he was known to explode in front of people. Not literally.

She stared at the flowers, they were in the gardens, once again, and were about four feet away from each other. Mandisa noted on how beautiful the flowers looked like in the moonlight- the beams from the moon made the flowers glow in an exotic way, showing off their beauty, only under the moon. Cool breezes blew past them, inviting the flowers to dance for a bit in the sudden gust, and went away as fast as they came. Mandisa's eyes drifted off to the large pool of water, admiring the reflection of the twinkling stars in the dark waters.

After a few moments of staring at the contents of the pool, Mandisa's eyes traveled back to Akil's face, and what she got from him was far from what she expected.

"We cannot be together." She said bluntly, suddenly hating herself for saying that sentence in such a cold voice.

"_Why?_" He asked, his face betraying his internal emotions.

"You know very well why, Akil," Mandisa replied softly, "and I'm sorry." Her fingers played with the front of her dress and she looked down.

"What led you to do this? To me? To our future?"

"Our future _is_ here, Akil. I was blind that night. I wasn't thinking clearly. My nerves were jumping all over the place that night as well as my emotions. You know how scatterbrained I am when I am upset!" Mandisa looked back up. "I cannot give up my life, Akil. I have obligations, a family, all of what you have too! My life is here, my heart is here, and I cannot _think _about ever leaving my home!

I have our people to think about, and as the next Queen, I have to stay here."

A pregnant pause was shared between the two before one spoke again.

"I understand."

"Do you? Do you really understand?"

"Yes. I do. I am sorry that I have ever said that suggestion before. I didn't know what I was thinking. I was just being rash. I was......._desperate_." His dark eyes were colored with sadness.

"I..... am sorry." Mandisa apologized again.

"But before this is over, just..... grant me this one wish, please." He pleaded with the younger woman.

"Ask."

"Please, just give me one kiss. That is all I ask." Mandisa stood there, with a stunned expression painted on her face.

"A k_-kiss_?" She asked, not believing what she heard before. Akil stepped nearer to her and grabbed her hands, pleading with her.

"That is all I ask." He repeated. Mandisa wasn't sure of what to do. Kissing him would be..... awkward. True, they were lovers, but they never shared a physical connection between their lips at all during their short relationship. A kiss was a seal of promise; a sacred bond between a man and a woman. The hardest confessions of love could be expressed through just one kiss.

Akil saw the blank look in her eyes and stepped closer, knowing that she was in deep thought. Her heart told her it was wrong; and that she should not agree to it. Somehow, eventually, her mind wandered over to her Asheru. Then to his father. Atem. Ra, Isis, Horus, she could _not _agree to Akil's request without feeling her guilty conscience nagging at her every five minutes.

Akil looked over her face again, but found his eyes always drifting back to her full lips. He took her silence as a 'yes' and moved closer... closer… closer… He felt his heartbeat pound faster and faster in his chest, and felt his blood going to his head. He was finally getting to kiss Mandisa, a princess who was forbidden to touch. He was _so_ close now.

-

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

-

_'**Where** are they?'_

From the dark corners to the open spaces, the pair was nowhere to be found. After searching for about fifteen minutes, the gears in the Crown Prince's mind were whirring at an incredible speed as his eyes explored the halls of the palace. He hoped that he could find them soon and fast, and also hoped that they weren't doing anything that they would regret soon enough. He had searched the area around the throne room, but they were not _anywhere_.

_'Where could they be?'_

He paused in the middle of the hallway, trying to figure out where they could have gone. If Akil did something to Mandisa.... the thought was maddening. Faint sounds of voices came reached his ears, and Atem looked ahead of him, towards where the sounds were coming from.

_"... All I ask."_

Silence reverberated from the walls and Atem started to pick up his pace, only to discover that the voices were coming from the Palace Gardens. As soon as he reached his destination, what he saw caused a feeling of dread flow through him before hearing a fresh wave of rage roar in his ears.

That _bloody_- **wretched** Akil! How _dare_ he embrace his _wife_ so intimately!? His face was too close to Mandisa's for comfort. Atem snarled, glaring daggers at the unsuspecting young man. Instinctively, his hand hovered over his hip where his dagger usually was, and wrapped his fingers around the hilt. Just when he was going to unsheathe the sharp blade, something happened.

_She pushed Akil away._

Atem was stunned. He didn't expect _this _to happen. A wave of relief flowed through his body as he watched Mandisa step away from Akil quickly. The corners of his mouth turned up to form a smirk as he watched Akil's face color in bewilderment. Akil was a fool to ever try to kiss her, he thought. He knew Mandisa had her own self-judgment, and she was known for her keen eyes and sharp mind. She knew the borderline between honor and disgrace, and she would not do anything to taint the family's honor.

_"I'm sorry."_

That was what she said, so quietly and clearly. Atem watched as she turned her back on Akil and ran back into the palace, their home. Every inch of his body itched to go after the princess, but he stayed behind, waiting to see what Akil would do next. Atem half-expected Akil to follow the woman, but he did not. Atem was relieved to see that happen and left the gardens, not caring what would happen next there. He would go after his wife himself, and there was no one else that was allowed to comfort her except himself.

She was **his**, after all.

-

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

-

**Mandisa's POV**

Finally, I thought tiredly, back in my room. I fell back onto my favorite lounge chair (which was moved from my old room) and was immediately comforted by the soft cushions that supported my stiff and Nebi emerged from the shadows of the room, trotting over to me in a smooth manner. I was pleased to see them both, but there was something missing here. I reached out to pet Nebi absentmindedly, still pondering over what was missing. Nebi leaned into my rubs and I felt Merit crawling into my lap and laying herself down comfortably.

I had just turned my back to my closest friend. Not to mention my _childhood_ friend. One of my closest confidants. A person who I held so closely to my heart once.

_Once._

That last word hurt; I felt horrible. I was remorseful for turning Akil down. He did not deserve my rejection. I could still remember the look of shock that was on his face, the volume of hurt that filled his eyes..... but it did not feel right to kiss him.

But I had to let him go. I felt that it was going to turn out badly if we had kept on going, so I had to break it off. Being blunt and straightforward was necessary to make a clean and straight cut that severed me from Akil, even though I regretted my actions. They were harsh, I know, but I just _had to_.

I need to move on. Onto a new, fresh, clean slate, where I am involved in taking care of my family, meaning Asheru, and to mend my relationship with Atem and Atsu. We are all family, of the same blood and Atem by both marriage and blood. I was to live with Atem for my whole life; I had to rectify our relationship sooner or later. But I was still afraid, afraid of the unknown future.

My heart was like an unfinished puzzle, there were always a few pieces missing in it nowadays. One piece was...

_Asheru._

Wait. Where was he?! He is not here in the room.... Oh! I went out of the throne room to talk to Akil, but before that, I........

Ah! I left him with Atem!

I need to see Asheru again. I want to feel the comfort of holding him in my arms, the warmth of his body seeping through the blankets that warmed me up when I held him so closely to my breasts. I moved Merit carefully out of my lap (she was pregnant), who made a small sound of displeasure, and got up.

Just then, the door opened and my husband came through.

"Atem- What-" What was he doing here? Wasn't he in the throne room with....._ Asheru?!_

"Where is he!?" I demanded, watching him blink for a second in confusion before responding.

"Who?" He asked, stepping closer until we were at least an arm's length away from each other.

"Asheru!" He understood. It showed in his facial features after I answered his question.

"He is with Atsu for the moment, Mandisa. You do not need to worry." His hand was now placed on my shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. I felt a small, tiny twinge of some sort of uneasiness inside, and grimaced at that feeling. He observed my response in silence and I opened my mouth to say something. He silenced me by pressing his pointer finger with his other hand against my lips.

"Let's go back to the throne room to get him back." He said quietly. I nodded and felt something circling my wrist before I felt myself being pulled out of the room.

It was Atem's hand. My insides fluttered. How strange, I mused, why am I feeling like I should always be with him? But this was how I felt like when I was with Akil, I thought frustrated, not paying attention to where he was towing me. I just followed him, immersed deeply in my thoughts. How much of my spirit would he crush when we separate? A quarter? Half? More than half? My whole spirit? I cannot figure it out!

For a brief fraction of a second, I imagined myself in enveloped in his warm embrace, with a white background surrounding us, my head resting against his strong, firm chest, the both of us looking at peace and utterly, blissfully happy.

I shook my head. What was I thinking? More questions bombarded my head. How could I imagine such a thing? How could I fall for _Brother_? Was that possible?

But it was so surreal; so inviting. I felt as if I was right there, in my vision, protected by his embrace; secure in his gentle grasp. Thinking of this made me want it more. I wanted-

"We're here." Atem's voice rang in the air abruptly. I emerged from the deepest depths from my mind and gave him a small smile before stepping forward to open the side door to the throne room, but Atem stepped forward and opened it for me. I thanked him shyly and stepped in, back into the glamour of the royal life. I heard the door close behind me as I scanned our surroundings.

_Atsu... Atsu... where are-_ Ah-ha! I spotted the familiar tri-colored, spiky hair near the thrones, where Father was, and started to move through the crowd to get to him. As I got closer, I noticed that Father was holding Asheru, and both he and and Atsu were both playing with the small, week-old infant. Asheru's little shrieks of laughter and excitement filled my heart with joy and pride. I loved my son dearly, and I loved Father too to trust him with Asheru. After all, Papa was his grandfather.

"Father!" Asheru's eyes brightened with he saw me and started reaching out for me with his short arms.

"Ah- there you are! I was looking around for you, Femi, Atem." Father said, his eyebrows raised. Atsu was gazing at us in the same manner. The feeling of guilt was growing at an alarming rate. Of course Father was going to notice that we were both missing. This was going to be hard, I thought bitterly. I would have to lie to him. Again.

"I apologize, Father. We were just getting fresh air outside. Sometimes I can get carried away while looking at the stars!" I was surprised that this lie had passed my lips so easily. Atem looked at me curiously but agreed to it anyway. Laughing nervously, I looked out at the crowd. Almost instantly, I saw Akil there, looking upset and looking _at me_. Ashamed, my gaze shifted back to Father and gave him a uneven smile.

Father seemed to believe it, and I accepted Asheru back into my arms eagerly, as if I was looking for some kind of comfort, which was what I enjoyed when I felt his light body in my affectionate hold. Focused on Asheru now, I tickled him under his chin playfully.

"Did you miss me?" I gushed, not caring if I sounded silly. Asheru laughed cutely and tried catching my arm in his hands.

-

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

-

"There, sound asleep." I sighed softly. The little prince looked cozy in his bed, surrounded by his soft blankets and plushy pillows. I had just tucked him in, after slowly rocking him to sleep while humming a soft lullaby that I remembered from some time ago. I heard a wardrobe door close and footsteps coming closer in a steady pace. Atem stood by me as we both watched our little angel sleep on. I reached out slowly and tucked him in, admiring the peaceful complexion that showed on his face.

"You look tired." It was a statement, not a question. I chuckled and nodded in response.

"Let's go, then. It won't be long until he wakes up again!" I laughed softly, careful not to wake Asheru.

I stroked his face once more before turning around to go to bed with Atem. Tired and wanting to catch some sleep before he woke up again (he woke up nearly every two hours), I climbed in the great bed and pulled the covers over me. Atem put out the lamps, letting the night fill our room, before copying my actions, slipping in between the covers and the mattress next to me. We spent the next minute staring at each other, but I found it to be awkward, so I smiled lightly and turned my head around, facing Asheru's direction, enjoying the view of his small, slumbering body.

It wasn't long until sleep came over me, and it welcomed me with its warm embrace.

* * *

_Happy day!_

Akia ish very tired now. *Groans tiredly as if to prove a point*

See? *Points to the line above*

Me go sleep right nao, so hang tight for next chappie!

**PS-** Me love _Family Guy_ very much. I watch caveman episode in car today.

Review or I kill!

-xAkia


	13. Chapter 12: Hidden Wants

_~Lalalalalala......_

Akia is sorry for the delay, but-!

Akia is back for another installment of _Fluttering Emotions_! YAY!!!!! *HAPPY FACE THAT MAKES ME LOOK LIKE I'M HIGH*

Chinese New Year is finally here! That means money time! ($ _ $)

Thank you to **Feysera** and **Watashi Ai Anata** once again for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_, so, _**please**_ spare me the agony of reminding me that I cannot own it!

**Warning:** This chapter will be a lemon, so those of you who wanted one, enjoy! There is also a tiny amount of Anzu-bashing, so be warned, and no flaming!

For those of you who want to skip the lemon part, don't read after the .:.:.:.:.:.:. part!

**START**:

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Hidden Wants  
**

Atsu's birthday was nearing, and the servants were once again in a rush to put the decorations up. Father had pulled me aside earlier this morning to talk about… _something_. You see, Atsu was turning fourteen, and Father was worrying over some issues. After seeing that Atsu mostly kept to himself at Asheru's celebration that took place two months ago, Father has made up his mind.

Well, I thought, you'd best watch out, Atsu.

- - -

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

- - -

"I love you!" My whisper was quiet, and my heart filled with love as I watched the sleeping Asheru. I bent down and planted a feathery kiss on his small forehead. I held my breath as he stirred a bit, but then giggled lightly as he brought his thumb to his mouth and went back to sleep, suckling his thumb peacefully. I then walked to the door, where two servants were waiting quietly.

"Stay here and watch over him. And don't let anyone in unless it is Kiya, myself, or Prince Atem. If he wakes up, one of you have to report to me."

"Of course, Princess." One of the servants, Jendayi, answered, bowing.

"Your Highness needn't worry about the little Prince. We will do as you have commanded." Nuru, the other servant, assured me, bowing with Jendayi.

"Thank you." I thanked the two and looked back at Asheru one last time before walking out.

I sneaked back into the throne room through a side door (again), and was immediately greeted with the sight of Atsu and Atem- mostly Atem- being surrounded, ahem- _mobbed_- by a crowd of overdressed girls. I looked over myself and back at them. Huh, figures. Nobles nowadays loved to spoil their daughters, making them embarrassingly flirty. Or should I say, _whorish_?

Many of them were trying to get the attention of Atem and Atsu, but no avail. Atem refused their advances, and Atsu did the same. But those damn girls won't give up! A sharp sting came from my stomach as a tall, brown haired, blue-eyed girl took Atem's hand in hers and held it close to her bosom, but I ignored it and walked to a table where some tasty snacks were being served at, and picked a small pastry out, nibbling on it daintily.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Atem looking in my way with a sour look on his face. I was surprised- why would he be mad? Of course. The girls. It was then I noticed that someone came to stand by me. My eyes strayed off to the side and I almost jumped. Akil. So that's why Atem was mad. Akil had noticed that I saw him, and he gave me a faint smile.

"Good evening, Princess." He greeted me. I turned to face him and returned his smile with one of my own.

"And the same to you." I replied. He was trying to play it safe with me. Everything had turned awkward after our last meeting, and it hurt. "I trust that your evening has been enjoyable, has it not?" His eyes reflected a sad color, but it only lasted for a second. I then realized my fault. Oh, what a stupid question, I thought bitterly, of course he wasn't having a great time with his broken heart that _I_ crushed!

"It is going along smoothly." He answered my question a bit hesitantly- it showed on his face- and looked away from me.

_Was_, I held this back with a great difficulty,_ "it **was** going along smoothly."_

"Akil." I addressed him quietly. Taking a deep breath when he looked back at me, I knew I had to ask. I needed to know one thing, just this _one thing_ from him. "Are we still friends?"

He looked surprised; startled. Hope was sinking and rising in my stomach as I wondered over what his answer might be.

_'He is going to say no_,_'_ I thought miserably as I saw his face turn serious with his lips set on a grim line. My body started to tense up for the blow.

What was that?! I could see the corners of his lips twitching....

He smiled. "Yes, of course we are."

_'ISIS!!!'_ I swore silently, relaxing my shoulders a bit. That scared me for a moment. If I had lost Akil, then I don't know who I would talk to, save for Papa.

"Is it the truth?" I asked. "I mean, after what-"

"Truth." He cut me off quickly, probably not wanting to hear what I had to say next. It would take us some time to recover before we could talk about it again.

I nodded, giving in.

- - -

SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOS

- - -

Father had everyone sit down at the long table in the dining room for the great feast and we all listened to his short speech before indicating to the servants to serve the food. Everyone had arrived and we were all to eat before we could go back into the throne room to finish the celebration. Papa sat at the head, with me on his left side and Atem across from me, on the right side of Father. Atsu sat next to Atem, eating and conversing with Atem at the same time. The noise in the dining room was rising in volume, with everyone talking to each other constantly. Papa and I were talking, as usual, but mostly about Asheru.

"So, Femi, did you see Atsu take any interest into some of these women?" He asked slyly, smirking and stealing a peek from Atsu's face.

"No, Papa. I think it would have been better to just let him have his own pace at romance. He looked repulsed the whole time when those women were fawning over him!" I giggled, thanking the gods that the noise level in this room was loud enough for Atem and Atsu to hear me.

Oh, and _yes_, Papa had made his mind earlier to invite all of our city's the eligible noble, unmarried women under the age of seventeen. A bad decision, I would say.

"Perhaps..." Papa looked thoughtful. "I'll think I should. Perhaps I was acting a little too rash. But-"

"No 'but's, Papa. These women have been very annoying tonight, and I think I might have a small headache from listening to their incessant yakking." I smiled apologetically at him, bringing a hand to my temple and rubbing it with two of fingers before saying, "I do not mean to offend you, but, you _really_ should have not invited them."

Father laughed in amusement, his eyes twinkling with humor. He responded, "Then I apologize for that, Darling."

Dinner went on, and thankfully, there were no accidents of dishes breaking, but in their replacement, the high, nasally-pitched voices of the snobby daughters nobles.

In the throne room, I stayed there with Papa for a few moments before I excused myself to go back up to my room, saying that I needed to be with Asheru right now. I needed to see Asheru- I had not seen him in nearly two hours!!! I exited quietly and walked briskly to my shared room with Atem. Jendayi and Nuru bowed as I came into the room, and I dismissed them, wanting to be alone for a few moments with my son.

After changing into a lighter gown and removing my makeup and jewelry quickly, I sat by his small bed, letting my eyes wander around his adorable face. My eyes traced the tip of his nose, the curve of his mouth that was turned into a pout, and the lovable cheeks that looked _so _tempting to pinch.

Asheru then woke up, looked like he was about to cry, but when he saw me, his brows relaxed a bit and he reached out for me. I scooped him up into my arms carefully, supporting his head, and untied the ribbon that held the front part of my dress together. I fed Asheru, who suckled upon my breast hungrily, and enjoyed the feeling of being this close with him. I heard the door open and close behind me, and then footsteps. Knowing that it was Atem, I self-consciously moved a bit to avoid being seen by him. Thankfully, he moved over to his wardrobe- I heard the doors to it opening- and rummaged around it, and closed the doors. Then I heard him close another door that sounded like the bathing chamber door; I turned around and saw that the door to the washroom was closed. Asheru was then done, letting my breast go from his tiny hands. I tied the part together again while holding the infant, and then placed him against my shoulder, patting his back.

After hearing a satisfying burp from him, I giggled a bit and cradled him in my arms lovingly. I heard the water start up in the other room, and looked to the balcony. It was dark outside, but the stars were shining brightly. Walking over to the open doors, I stepped out onto the landing. A giggle came from Asheru as he reached up for the sky, reaching for the bright moon that illuminated the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked him softly, watching his reactions to his surroundings. We stayed outside for a while; I enjoyed spending quality time with my son. My fingers traced the paths of the shooting stars; my voice cooed at Asheru whenever I asked him questions.

When I stepped back inside the room, Atem was out of the washroom, placing his possessions on his dresser and draped his clothes over a chair. I admired the look that he gave me and Asheru at that time- it softened his stern exterior features on his handsome, youthful face. I smiled softly at him and heard a shriek pass through Asheru's lips. His smile was spread from one cheek of his face to another, and he was extended his arm out to his father. Atem and I both shared a laugh, and I took the time to observe his attractive face as he walked towards Asheru and me.

"I looks like he wants to be with you." I remarked, passing Asheru carefully into Atem's arms. I should not have Asheru all to myself- it was unfair to his father. He cradled our son protectively in his arms, looking tenderly upon him. I whispered that I would be right back, and went into the bathing room to wash up, stopping only at my wardrobe to take out my favorite blue nightgown.

I started filling the tub and stripped out of my clothes, standing there in the room naked. I stared at myself in the looking-glass that covered a part of one of the walls. The stretch marks that expanded across my stomach were faint, thanks to Kiya's _wonderful _healing balm; I made a mental note to thank her for the miraculous ointment tomorrow. Seeing that the tub was now full, I stopped the running water and climbed in, relaxing in the warm water for a few moments, realizing then how tired I was (which was in the term of 'pooped out'), before reaching over to the side and grabbed a vanilla-scented bottle.

By the time I got out of the bathing chambers, Asheru was asleep. Atem had tucked him in, just like a great father would. I remembered when Father used to tuck me in at night when I was younger...

He had caught the smile that was on my face and motioned for me to come over, which I did. I peered into the small bed and saw that Asheru, once again, had his thumb in his mouth.

I was tired, but I wanted to stay here for a little longer. Atem must of noticed my fatigue, because the next thing I knew was that he had turned me around and started walking me to our bed.

"Let's go to bed now."

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks and tilted my head down, not daring to look up. I felt ashamed to face him now. Especially since I let my mind run off to where the mischievous thoughts resided. We had reached the edge and he sat me down upon it. My mind had wandered off, back to when I was still pregnant with Asheru..... We weren't quite done with our little 'game', so was he going to finish it now? Gods, I could hear my heart beating loudly, possibly loud enough for him to hear it too. Talk about embarrassing!

I heard Atem turn and start to go to his side of the bed, but I held him back. I did not know why, but I held him back.

_'Isis,'_ I cursed, '_why did I just do that?!'_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Our eyes locked. I shivered at the feeling of a sudden chill, the sudden spark that I had felt between us. His face was then close to mine...... only a decimeter away. Closing the space between our heads, I shut my eyes and my lips touched his lightly. I felt daring.

That last word sent a chill of excitement up my spine and the little spark ignited into a small ember as Atem deepened the kiss, by slipping his tongue past my lips, tasting my mouth. His tongue felt so good, so soft against mine. My arms had wrapped themselves around his neck, his around my body, and we both pulled ourselves closer to savor the moment. The need for oxygen was overwhelming and we broke apart. We were both panting for air, and Atem gave me a chaste kiss before letting me go to untie the curtains around the bed. He sat down at the middle of the large mattress and gathered me into his lap, hitching my leg around his hip. My breathing was even faster now, if possible, and he pulled me close, snug against him again. I felt his bulge prodding around my inner thighs through our clothes. The fire inside my stomach grew.

My eyes were staring into his again, and I knew. I knew what he wanted, and he knew what I wanted. We were perfectly fine with how to fulfill our wants. And I wanted him.

He tugged at the ribbons of my nightwear, pulling them loose and pulled the gown off, over my head, and threw it to a corner of our bed. Now I was naked, feeling hot and heavy, and leaned in to his sensual strokes. I moaned when he filled his hands with my breasts, and started fondling with them, and kissed them tenderly. I wanted to feel his lips on mine...

He seemed to know what I was thinking, because his head moved back up and claimed my lips again. The kiss broke again when I tugged at his kilt. I was pushing at his clothing like it was a barrier between us, and slipped my hand inside his kilt, marveling at how warm and solid he was. He trembled beneath my fingers and bent his head down to my breasts, pressing a kiss on the top of my cleavage. My hand slipped back out and I wrapped my arms back around him to press him closer to my body, wanting to feel him as close as he could get. My skin felt tingly as he pressed soft, little kisses along the tops of my bosom. He then drew back a few moments later and stripped himself of his nightwear. I laid down there on the bed, admiring his fine, god-like body, running my hands over those strong biceps, his toned abdomen, and his stiff, naked length. My hand caressed him, aroused him even more, I reveled in the fact that I could make him tremble like this. He grabbed my hand and stopped it, and brought it to my own warmth.

He made me slip one of my own fingers inside, between the folds of my flesh. I felt how moist I was and my center throbbed wildly. I wanted him to touch me. To caress me like how I was doing to myself right now. As if he knew what I wanted, he pulled my hand away and licked the finger that I had touched myself with, causing my breath to catch in my throat. I then felt his fingers playing with the skin in that place between my legs, toying with my womanly flesh. I arched my back, pushed my hips into his hand, and pleaded silently for him to give me what I wanted.

He seemed to give in, because his lips were upon my neck as I felt one of his fingers slip inside, then two, and they stroked my inner walls until I was driven to the point of delirium, struggling to catch my breath. I saw a flash in his eyes, and in the next second, it was not his fingers inside of me, but his manhood, thrusting into my body over and over again. I wrapped my legs around his waist, thrusting my hips upwards to meet his own, trying my best to fall into a rhythm with him. We were soon moving at a smooth, steady rhythm.

"Ahh-!!!" I gasped, feeling another wave of pleasure build up inside of me, behind a thick glass. I gripped the bedsheets until I couldn't feel my hands anymore, and I met his thrusts harder, feeling another thrill of pleasure when his eyes flared, seized my hips and he took my lips brutally. The pain was passive; I just kissed him back. A crack was now forming on the consolidated glass as I came closer and closer, and that crack branched off to form more. I felt it... it was _so_ close now.

A strangled cry of pure bliss escaped from my lips as an explosion of whiteness erupted in my head and clouded my eyesight. I barely heard Atem growl gruffly, but I felt him pick up his pace before he finally came into my body and he collasped onto my body tiredly, exhausted. We spent a few moments in silence, excluding the gasps for air and our drumming heartbeats. I relished in the way how good it felt being this close with Atem. Sleep was nagging at me, and I felt Atem roll off, next to me, and pulled me to his warm body. Sleep compelled my eyelids to close over my sleepy eyes and I felt blankets covering my body.

"Sweet dreams..." He whispered into my ear before I fell asleep.

* * *

Wow... my first lemon.

O.O!!!!

Well, I would just like to wish a happy New Year to my Asian readers!!! (Gong Xi Fa Cai or Gong Hay Fat Choy to my Mando and Canto homies!!! :)

And to everyone else, happy Lunar New Year!!!!

Review or pm me, pl0x!

~xAkia.


	14. Chapter 13: A New Discovery

**A-K-I-A **is back, once again!!!

Sorry for the long delay, my hunnies! This chapter will make up for it! (I hope.)

My thanks to my faithful reviewers, **Feysera **and **Watashi Ai Anata**, and readers!!!! I love ya guys sooooooo much!

My fat cat is getting in the way as I type this up.... Her tail is in my face, making me sneeze.... and she growled at me when I shooed her off of the table.

Ahhh.... now some peace and quiet! Let's start on the next chappie!!!

**Warnings**: A teeny-tiny-bit lemonish and sexual suggestions and details. Fluffiness included. Get ready for surprise! Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 13 -A New Discovery  
**

Drowsily, I forced my eyes to open when I heard Asheru crying. Atem's arms were wrapped around my waist tightly and I couldn't get out of the bed. I tried to pry his arms off of me, but they would clasp back together to lock me back in place.

"Atem!" I whispered. He mumbled something in his sleep and pulled me closer to him. I started to wriggle and tried harder to get his arms off. He just wouldn't let go!

"Atem!!!" I hissed a bit louder, nudging him awake. He blinked for a few moments before his eyes focused on me and he heard Asheru's cries. He let me go, and I clambered out of the bed, stopping at a chair to pick up my silk robe, slipping it on. I heard Atem getting out of bed and getting dressed. Asheru was still wailing when I reached him, and I scooped him up in my arms. I pushed my left breast towards his face to quiet him down and he did, by starting to drink his full.

It was dawn now; I think today would be an eventful day. And it happens to be true.

Merit had her kittens today- I couldn't find her and had about twenty servants and soldiers cast out on a quest to find my beloved cat. When a servant found her, he brought me to Merit and I saw five newborn kittens in her resting spot. She was in a storage room, where the palace kept its blankets and other things for its bedchambers. I spent about an hour with Merit and then left her alone to recuperate with her children, wanting to go back to my child.

Along the way, Lord Shimon, Father's vizer, stopped me to talk for a few moments. After that, I went back to Asheru and brought him to the gardens. Mana was practicing her _heka_ on the fishes in the pond, and almost made the fish fly into my arms, where Asheru was. Luckily, I practiced enough _heka_ to summon a shield to stop the fish, and it fell to the ground. It was flopping around, so I asked Mana if she could levitate it back to the pond, and she did. Then she changed the color of the fish's scales.

"I just found this spell yesterday, Princess!" She exclaimed, levitating the poor fish in midair. It was colored unnaturally, with its neon green hue, hideous bright orange fins, and- what was that?- a _pink_ tail?!

"Mana! The tail!" I laughed, pointing at it. She laughed along, and Asheru's giggles joined in with us.

"Can you turn it back? I don't think that the priests would approve of you coloring a fish of Father's!" I joked, pressing a hand to my stomach.

"Sure!" She nodded and then mumbled a spell under her breath. We both stepped back when the fish suddenly turned into a dog, and it barked at us angrily.

"What the-! Mana!" I exclaimed, casting one of my own spells to hold the new fish-dog animal in one place. The dog barked even louder, and Asheru was now crying from the loud noise. "Change it back!" I shouted at her, bouncing Asheru in my arms in an attempt to quiet him down.

"I'm trying! I just need to remember how the spell went!" She waved into the air for her spell book to appear in front of her and she opened it, flipping through the pages.

"How to get rid of warts..... How to freeze things....... How to make things grow...... How to change things back- A-hah! Found it!" She exclaimed, her eyes scanned the page quickly before she looked up, at the dog. "This spell is simple! All I need to do is....." She mumbled the spell that she had just read under her breath again. The dog glowed for a moment before it changed, growing smaller. I held Asheru closer to my body and covered his eyes when a bright light enveloped the animal and blinded us momentarily.

_SNAP!_

I screamed.

* * *

**Third-Person POV**

"... and you are not allowed to use your _heka_ for five months."

"But that's a-"

"I will hear nothing of it! Five months, Mana. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master."

"I must go back to the throne room now, Mana. The rest of the court will call you in later, so go back to your chambers and wait for the message."

"Yes, Master." She repeated, bowed, and left the room.

- X -

XSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSX

- X -

"Mandisa!" The doors swung open as Atem rushed in the room. He saw her immediately, with Kiya hovering over her in a motherly way, and rushed to her, drawing her into a relieved embrace.

"I came as fast as I could after I heard the news. Are you alright?" He asked his wife, drawing back and examining her over. She looked to be unharmed; there were no scratches and traces of blood on her dress. Mandisa motioned for Kiya to be dismissed. Kiya bowed, smiling in a knowing way, and exited the room.

"Of course I am alright. Don't you see me here in front of you?" She asked, spreading her arms as if to prove a point. "I was a good thing that Mahado came along. I would have-"

A knock on the door interrupted her.

"Come in," Atem called out, and the door opened. Atsu stepped into the room, with a concerned expression showing on his face. Mandisa saw the worried frown and invited him over and gave him a sisterly hug.

"Let me guess. You were worried too, huh?" She asked him while pulling back. Atsu nodded.

"Are you fine?" She responded by giving him a comforting smile and bobbed her head up and down. Relief washed over his face and he looked over to the small form of his sleeping nephew. "Asheru?"

"He is perfectly fine. Just tuckered out from the little accident."

Atem's eyes hardened from her last sentence.

"It was not just a_ 'little'_ accident, Mandisa. You could have been killed!" He said sharply. Mandisa sighed, exasperated.

"I _know_ that, Brother. It was just an accident of saying the wrong words for a spell!"

"A crocodile appearing in the gardens with you and Asheru in there-"

"It was just an mistake!" Mandisa exclaimed in defense for Mana.

"Mana should have-"

"Mana is_ human_- she makes mistakes too!" She cut Atem off.

"She should have not cast that spell in the first place!"

"Not everyone is perfect!"

"But that was a _simple _spell, Mandisa! Even a novice spellcaster couldn't have mixed up the words!"

Mandisa huffed. It irked her that he was not letting up on this subject.

"That's easy for you to say, since you, yourself are an elite spellcaster!"

"You are also one!" Atem countered in aggravation.

"Oh, so now it's _my_ fault, huh?" Mandisa said dangerously. "I'll have you know that it was no one's fault!"

"That's enough!" A firm voice rang out from the entrance of the door. Pharaoh Akunumkanon looked back and forth from Atem and Mandisa, who both were glaring at each other. Atsu was the first one to bow to acknowledge their father, and pulled on both of his siblings' clothes to do the same. They both tore their gaze from each other. Mandisa curtsied and Atem bowed to the Pharaoh.

"A thousand apologies, Father." Atem spoke up for the both of them, stealing a glance of Mandisa's troubled face. She remained quiet.

"Accepted." The Pharaoh walked over to Mandisa and took her hand in his. "I am glad to see you are alright; that incident gave my old heart a scare!" A twinge of guilt stung Mandisa and she mumbled an apology to her father.

"Mana has been assigned her punishment for that incident," her father informed his three children. "She is not allowed to use her _heka_ for five months, organize the scrolls in the palace library, and to clean the palace hallways for three months."

"But Papa, isn't that a bit too extreme?" She protested, furrowing her eyebrows in a displeased way.

"That was the court's desicion, Mandisa. I cannot object to it, and you know that I have to punish a person who endangers a member of the royal family."

"Yes, yes, I know our laws, Papa. But she was just trying to have a great time with us!"

"But if you did get hurt, Mandisa, you know what her punishment would have been, do you?" He asked with a grim expression on his face. Mandisa shivered and looked away.

"Yes." She whispered softly.

- X -

XSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSX

- X -

Atem watched his wife as she brushed her hair with a hairbrush. He wished he could say something that could lessen the tension that hung in the air, but was frustrated at himself when he couldn't think of anything. Instead, he found himself distracted... with this brown-haired beauty that sat in his room.... His eyes followed the bristles as they traveled through her hair. He felt an urgent desire to be there himself, running his fingers through her brown, silky tresses...

"I apologize."

"I'm sorry- what?" He asked in response, snapping back into reality. What was she apologizing for?

"For arguing back, Atem. I should have known better than to talk back to you." She put her brush down and looked at her husband through the mirror she was sitting in front of with an apologetic smile. Within a moment, Atem had crossed the room over to where she was sitting and stood there, behind her.

"No, I am sorry. _I_ am the one who should apologize." She looked up at him, opening her mouth in order to protest, but he stopped her, putting a finger to her mouth to silence her.

"I should have not said anything about you....... getting killed." His face turned sour at that last word and removed his hand from her face. "I was over-exaggerating and-"

"But it shows that you care." She said warmly. Mandisa stood up and took his hands in hers. His heart thumped harder in his chest. "And I appreciate that."

The bed looked cozy and called at them; the moment was perfect. He led her to the large mattress and laid her down upon it. Wanting to prove to her that he cared for her more than she thought, he took her to the heavens, tenderly, thrice that night. She sobbed out her release out when she reached her peak for the last time, and he drew her in close and kissed her tears away. He took her again night after night, falling deeper in love with his human-goddess for a wife. Mandisa grew to be attached to him; their intimate relationship with each other had formed a bond that was almost inseverable.

Two months had passed since Atsu's celebration; Mandisa noticed her clothes were beginning to feel too tight and started to cut back on eating, worried over her weight. But she couldn't stop eating; her appetite was constantly craving for food, and she was always hungry.

Atem noticed what was going on, and by the way how she was getting hungry every three hours were alarming. He was worried over her health and spent more time with her and Asheru to see what was wrong.

One day, when she was examining herself over in the mirror of her bathing room, it hit her.

Soft stomach.

Eating.

"_Isis_." She whispered to herself, prodding at her stomach with her hand. "_Oh my Ra!_"

_Now_ she remembered how the feeling of her oh-so-soft stomach from before.

_Now_ she remembered her hunger cravings from before.

_Now_ she remembered.

"Oh." She gasped. "Oh. Oh. _Oh!_"

**_She was pregnant._**

* * *

Ahhh... And we end it there for today, folks!

Great. Now I can't find that fat kitty of mine. My parents are making me wash her again. -.-

I have nothing else to say but to ask for you, my faithful readers, to **_review!!! _**(Or pm me.)

The next chap will be up soon; I just need to edit it a bit more and it will be posted in the next couple of days! (Most likely on Feb. 7th or 8th!)

**TIME TO LOOK FOR MY KITTY!**

*Puts on night-vision goggles and doctor gloves*

Akia: AWAY! *Runs off to someplace unknown*

~xAkia.


	15. Chapter 14: Lost to the Heavens

Hello, once again! Akia-Hime is back for another chapter, and this will be the one that you will absolutely hate! *Grinning an almost _too_ sweet smile*

ZOMG! Thanks for reviewing, **Watashi Ai Anata**, **QueenManaOfEgypt**, and **Feysera**! Thanks for your reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! ;3

**Disclaimer**: No, it's not mine, so chill, peeps! _Yu-Gi-Oh! _was not created by me, sadly, and it will never be! *Sobs*

Let's start!

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Lost to the Heavens**

Atsu furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and rolled a set of dice again. Three spaces back. He groaned and moved his piece back three spaces.

His opponent giggled and scooped up the same pair of dice and rolled it. "I win!" She exclaimed, moving her game piece to the goal.

"This game was never fun," Atsu grumbled under his breath as he removed his piece from the board.

"Oh, lighten up, Atsu! Don't be such a sore loser!" She laughed, placing a hand on her swelling stomach.

"Easy for you to say! _You_ won!" Atsu complained. The other person sitting across from him chuckled and started to clear the board.

"Another game, perhaps?" She asked, putting their pieces back at the beginning of the ivory board. The black and white pieces shone under the torchlight.

"No!" He exclaimed, not wanting to lose another game that night. If he played this one, it would be..... his seventh game lost to his sibling. He looked outside to see that it was dark and made an excuse to not play anymore.

"It's dark, Mandisa. Shouldn't you be going to bed right now, Sister?"

Mandisa pursed her lips in a taut frown, looked outside, and nodded, giving in. "Alright, then." Atsu helped her up from the cushioned couch and put the game board back on its shelf.

"Would you like for me to walk you back?" Obviously, he was worried for the child and her.

"No, Atsu, I'll be alright! What could happen this late at night when there's no one around?" Atsu thought of that for a moment before cracking a smile at her.

"Correct as always, Sister. Alright then! Good night!"

"Good night, Atsu!" Mandisa said and they went their opposite ways. The hallways were dark and she started to walk slowly towards her room, enjoying the peace and quiet of the palace at night. When she was closer to hers and Atem's room, her stomach was starting to feel empty again, and she wanted to have a snack before she went to bed, so she turned around and started for the stairs. Just before she took her first step, she felt a hand on her back. And it shoved her.

She let out a scream, but it was quickly silenced when her breath was knocked out of her lungs as she tumbled down the stairs, hitting her head, shoulders, arms, _stomach..._

- X -

XSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSX

- X -

Atem looked up from his scroll just when a feeling of dread washed over him. Something is wrong, he thought and got up from his seat, putting down the scroll of papyrus on a table. Mandisa was not back yet, and he wondered where she was. Surely, she wouldn't stay out _this_ late, especially not when she was six months along with their child. Asheru was tossing and turning in his sleep, and Atem moved closer to the crib, tucking in the blankets to try to help Asheru sleep comfortably. Just when he was about to call for a search party, a short scream captured his attention and he went to open his door and looked around the empty, shadowy halls.

Lighted lamps and torches could be seen from a distance, and Atem stood there in the doorway, watching and wondering what had happened.

"High Prince! High Prince!" A servant shouted, running towards him.

"What happened?" Atem asked, alarmed by the grim expression on the servant's face. The boy stopped before him and caught his breath before continuing.

"It's Princess Mandisa- She-"

"What?! What happened?!" The servant swallowed. This was not going to be easy to explain to his Crown Prince.

"She fell down the stairs- wait!" He called after the running prince.

_'Please let her be alright!'_ Atem thought, and panicked even more when he saw many servants scurrying about, all of them panicking.

He reached the top steps of the stairs, looked down and immediately saw the quivering figure of his wife at the bottom. Then blood. And more blood. Splattered all over the front of her dress.

"Ra!" He swore, not believing this at all. "_Ra!_"

He was blur when he ran down the marble steps to his fallen wife. The servants around her fell back to let him through, and he gathered her in his arms gingerly. She was so limp; so weak. His heart throbbed in pain when she whispered something to him.

"I'm sorry..." Mandisa could feel her conscious fading in and out. Then pain in her stomach was overwhelming and she found it hard to focus. She felt her hold on their unborn child inside weaken, and it pained her even more when she knew she couldn't do anything to help it. Black spots were beginning to multiply in here eyesight and she pushed herself to keep her eyes open. "T-the baby ... _a-ah_!"

"Mandisa! Hold on! You'll be alright!" Atem declared determinedly, not wanting to think about what might happen if she did not.

"Prince Atem! A room has been prepared for the Princess!" A servant announced and led Atem away with a trail of servants behind.

In the murkiness of the night, a figure stood in the shadows watching the princess with a sinister smirk on their face.

* * *

Everyone in the palace knew what was happening within the next half-hour. The Pharaoh paced back and forth in the hallway, anxious to see his daughter. The screams had long stopped, and the servants were cleaning up inside. The Pharaoh's six High-Priests were called to the healing rooms as the Royal family waited for the reports. Akunadin was sitting down in a chair, silently keeping to himself. Seth leaned against a wall, looking at the door from time to time. Mahado and Kalim were talking to each other in hushed voices, their eyes flitting to the closed doors of where their princess was in at the time. Isis was with the healers in the room, tending to the princess.

Atem was in a foul mood, worrying over Mandisa. Atsu sat in a chair, fidgeting in his seat uncomfortably. He felt guilty for letting this happen to his sister. He regretted for not insisting to send her back to her room himself. He had been too thoughtless, too careless. He should have never let her go off by herself.

_'She has to live! She has to!' _He thought firmly, refusing to think about the opposite of what he was thinking.

The doors opened, and a group of twelve healers filed out to report to the Pharaoh and the two Princes. The Pharaoh stepped forward immediately, his distress was palpable, and even the servants in the same room with him felt it.

"How is she?" Atem beat him to asking the healers about Mandisa first.

"Her Highness is in a stable condition. She is very weak right now, but all she needs is to rest." The chief healer announced.

"And?" Atsu pressed. "What about the... _child_..." The last word came out to be a pained whisper.

Their heads hung low. "Our apologies. There... there was nothing we could do for the little princess."

Pharaoh Akunumkanon sighed deeply.

"It was a... girl?" He asked. The healers nodded. A sinking feeling brought his spirits down even more. His first granddaughter.... _lost...._

Another Mandisa running around the palace... Another little girl to spoil and to treasure like his daughter.... That thought was too good to be true...

But she's gone. Gone just by one little accident.

"There is something else, however." One of the healers said.

"What is it?" Atem asked anxiously.

"The Princess is..."

* * *

Mandisa turned her head away when she saw her father and brothers walk into the room. She couldn't bear to face them, especially her husband and father. The sadness on all of their faces were perceptible; she didn't want to look into the warm, sympathetic eyes of her family members.

Not now.

Not ever.

_"It was a girl."_

Her body wracked with pain when she heard Isis' voice in her head over and over again.

_'A girl...'_

The back of her mind hurt; just knowing the fact she had lost her first daughter felt like a million shards of glass had shredded her heart into little, bloody lumps. Salty tears blurred her eyesight. She felt like a failure. The guilt was haunting her. Tears leaked from her eyes when she blinked. She didn't even bother to move when her father took her hand in his gently.

"Darling..."

She refused to look at the Pharaoh. It pained him to see his daughter like this. Many thanks were sent to the gods above; the Pharaoh was grateful for his daughter surviving through this unpredicted miscarriage.

* * *

A figure in the shadows brought up a dainty hand to her mouth and laughed.

"Finally," she said to herself triumphantly, "the bitch is not pregnant anymore. This has gone even better than I had expected.

"Perhaps... I shall move onto my next phase."

And she laughed again, tilting her head towards the heavens, drunk on her victory.

* * *

"... We hope you will get well soon."

Mandisa nodded and thanked the middle-aged man halfheartedly, and then dismissed him and his wife. The noble couple bowed and left the room, letting the princess a few moments to herself before next noble family to come in. When they came in, Mandisa welcomed them in quietly with a nod and a minute smile.

Dispirited, azure eyes looked over the next two nobles that were now bowing, recognizing both of them.

"How are you, your Highness?" She noted on the benign tone in his voice.

"I am feeling better these days. Thank you, Lord Hakim." The woman next to the noble squirmed a bit.

"I take it that your stay in the palace for the last moon was enjoyable, was it, Lady...?"

"Akilah, your Highness." The brunette answered smoothly.

"Ah- yes. Akilah. My apologies, Lady Akilah. Your name had slipped my mind." Mandisa said softly, looking down at her hands that were clenched in her lap. "How was your stay here in the palace?" She asked, paraphrasing her last question.

"It found it quite wonderful, Princess, thank you." A tone of hostility was noted in her voice and Mandisa caught it, looking up at Akilah sharply. The brunette kept her head bowed.

"Glad to hear of it." Mandisa ignored the pain in her chest.

"We both thank you for your hospitality, Princess. The improvements on my manor is almost done, however, and we will move back out shortly." Hakim informed Mandisa respectfully.

"You do not need to rush this, Hakim. Feel welcome to stay at the palace as long as you need."

"A thousand thanks, Princess." The noble bowed again to his Princess. She smiled faintly and nodded again. Hakim noticed the dismissive look on her face and decided to take his leave.

"My sincerest sympathies, your Highness. We both hope you will recover quickly." Hakim bid the Princess and she thanked him and then dismissed the two. The father and daughter bowed one last time before leaving the room quietly.

"High Prince!" Akilah called out when she saw the handsome face of the Crown Prince walking towards them, holding a small child in his arms. Hakim and Akilah bowed respectfully.

"Is she awake?" He asked Hakim, who nodded. Atem waved a hand, while using the other to keep his squirming son steady in his arms, to let them go about their own ways, and he walked around the two to go into Mandisa's room.

"Ma... Mama?" The young toddler asked.

Atem laughed. "Yes, Mama is in that room over there," he tilted his head slightly to point to the room.

"Mama!" Asheru called out excitedly when they entered the room. He squirmed in Atem's arms, eager to get into the bed with his mother. Mandisa's solemn face cracked into a smile when she saw the small toddler try to get out of his father's grasp. Asheru made himself comfortable in her lap when he was lowered onto the bed and placed his hands on both sides of Mandisa's face.

"Mama sick."

"No, Asheru. Mama's not sick." Mandisa responded, smiling down at him lovingly. Asheru frowned.

"Mama sick." He repeated firmly, but cutely, giving her a stubborn look.

_'Isis... I swear he is just like Atem!'_ Her eyes scanned over the crimson-eyed child, noting his tanned skin and tri-colored hair and the stern look on his face that was a trademark of Atem's. She noticed that Atem was staring at them, intently, with a sad note in his eyes. Their eyes met; she felt compelled to ask him what was wrong, but he had banished the doleful look from his face. Asheru tugged at her, and her attention was once again focused on their little son.

"Alright, Asheru. Mama is sick, then." She gave up. The frown didn't go away. "But Mama will get better just for you, okay?"

"Yes!"

"Now that's a good son!"

Atem chuckled when Asheru buried his face in Mandisa's chest. She flashed him a pouty smile and then they both laughed, and their son's laughter mixed into their own.

* * *

Mandisa's hands toyed with the little charm that she had made for her father as she continued on her way to the throne room. The golden charm swayed in the air when Mandisa twirled it in between her fingers.

"... The future is clear, my Pharaoh. Trade will increase between our two countries."

"Thank you, Isis."

Mandisa cursed at herself for not remembering that her father was at a council meeting at that time.

_'It would be rude to interrupt.'_ She thought. _'I should have known better than to come at this time. Oh, well.'_ She shrugged her shoulders and figured to give it to him later.

"Are there any other subjects we need to discuss?" There was a shuffling of clothes and murmurs of voices for a moment before silence. "Alright then, you are all- Ah. Yes, Akunadin?"

"Sorry for my rude interruption, my Pharaoh, but there is something that we might want to discuss with you while we are all gathered here in this room."

"And may I ask, what is it?"

"It is about her Highness, Princess Mandisa."

Mandisa stopped herself from walking away. A feeling of dread filled her stomach when her mind immediately thought about the... _miscarriage._ She looked around the hallways, making sure that it was clear before she stepped to the door soundlessly. She wanted to hear more of what Akunadin had to say about her.

"We all share the same feelings of sympathy towards Princess Mandisa's horrific miscarriage."

She cringed at that sentence and looked around the hallways again, thankful that it was still empty, and listened on.

"But from the information the healers had given," Akunadin's voice had a solemn tone in it, "we have to think about the alternatives."

Hushed voices echoed throughout the ample throne room. Mandisa suddenly felt a dreadful feeling culminating in her stomach.

"Let's give her some time at first." She heard her father speak out. The room was silent again.

"But how?" Akunadin asked. "How is she to conceive another heir when she is mentally depressed at the time?

"My Pharaoh, your health is weakening." The old Priest said, and Mandisa froze. "The alternatives are the best in this situation, especially when the Princess is supposedly unable to conceive again."

"No..." She whispered to herself, backing away from the doors until she had hit the wall opposite the doors.

"This... can't be happening...." Tears formed in her eyes. It was hard to swallow. Her throat hurt, and all she wanted to do was to run away.

"This won't hurt her Highness, my Pharaoh. Every royal wife needs to face this. Every men in the royal family needs to take a concubine."

_'Akunadin is right.'_ She thought, not noticing her falling tears._ 'Atem was bound to take a second wife someday. And a third. And a fourth. Fifth. Sixth. Then a seventh...'_

She started to walk away, refusing to hear any more of Akunadin's words.

_'I will be shoved to the back of his mind and heart... while he in in the midst of his wives...' _More tears fell as she imagined a beautiful room that was filled with beautiful women, all fawning over her husband, who looked like he was enjoying all the attention. She could almost smell their perfume, see their clothes, scarves, silks, laces, jewelry...

_'I am useless right now! How can I be a queen that is infertile? How can I face Egypt?'_ She sniffed. _'How can I face Atem?'_

That last thought hurt the most. Running and stumbling back into her room, she ignored her alarmed husband and darted straight for the bathing room. Slamming the doors in his face, she leaned against it and started sobbing, failing to acknowledge the pleas and poundings on the door.

"Just go... go away..." She whispered, inaudibly, choking on her woeful sobs. Then... he left her alone.

Alone...

Just how he would leave her when he would remarry.

She cried harder, for herself.... for Atem.... for Atsu.... for her father.... for Asheru... and mostly... for her daughter, the one who she had lost to the heavens.

- X -

XSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSX

- X -

Up high, high in the heavens, a little girl, dressed in a plain, white dress, looked down upon her mother with a sad smile on her face.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

Please...

_DON'T KILL ME!!!  
_

I know that some readers are not pleased with my decision, but it's all part of the storyline!

Please review! Thanks for reading this chappie!

To those who are fans of HYD: I can't wait for the next Kgotboda Namja to come out tomorrow!!!

Note: I'll be busy all this week, so I'm not sure when I will get a chance to update at all.

My sincere apologies to my loyal readers, but the good news is that I will have time next week, when there's vacation! So, I guess I'mma update sometime in about a week's time or a few more days, so watch out!

-xAkia.


	16. Chapter 15: Alone, Once Again

Chapter fifteen is here!!!!

I'm _so _very sorry for the long delay, peoples! You see, there is a lot of homework my teachers had assigned for this vacation, and I can't seem to think nowadays. .

Scatter-brained Akia is been crying a lot while watching the last two episodes of BBF that aired on Monday and Tuesday. Okay, that was totally unasked for. But it was so freakin' sad!!! and touching! And it wrenched my heart out while watching Joon Pyo telling Jan Di that he didn't love her for real! And, _ugh_!- the gay guy at the end! That !#$! really pissed me off at the end! But it was sort of funny watching Jan Di and him fighting over food with _chopsticks_.

Oh, well! Moving on!

Now... from the last chapter, Mandisa lost her daughter. *Sad face*

Once again, my thanks for** Feysera **and **Watashi Ai Anata**, for reviewing!

Let's see what I have got in store for Mandisa and the others next!

**Disclaimer**: _Yu-Gi-Oh! _belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. If I owned it, then I would have added Mandisa and some other OC's in the shows!

**Warnings**: Now, now... Let's see what's in this chapter... character depression.... dadadadeee dum..... alcohol drinking.... and... lalalalala dee dumm... faint descriptions of smex. ;3

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Alone, Once Again**

"Are there any other subjects to discuss?" The Pharaoh looked around the throne room. The nobles in the room moved around a bit as they talked to their neighbors in hushed voices. Shimon stood next to the throne faithfully, watching the nobles and priests talk. When it was silent again, the Pharaoh decided to speak again.

"Alright, you are all-" A familiar hooded High Priest stepped forward. "Ah. Yes, Akunadin?" The High Priest bowed and started to speak.

"Sorry for my rude interruption, my Pharaoh, but there is something that we might want to discuss with you while we are all gathered here in this room."

The nobles and priests looked at each other hesitantly, not sure if they wanted to really talk about their Pharaoh's beloved daughter in front of him.

"And may I ask, what is it?"

The crowd now had a hard time swallowing while they waited for Priest Akunadin's answer.

"It is about her Highness, Princess Mandisa."

Priestess Isis shifted her weight from one foot to another, watching Akunadin cautiously. Priest Seth's icy blue eyes were now focused on Akunadin's figure; he was curious of what he had to say. Mahado and Kalim glanced at each other, having a feeling of where this was going. Shada looked back at the Pharaoh, concerned over the distressed expression that was showing on his king's face.

"Perhaps, my King, you should leave this discussion for later, if you wish." Shimon whispered. Pharaoh Akunumkanon shook his head in response.

"It is best if we sort this out now, since the members of our court wants to know my decision." He said back to his vizier and gestured for Akunadin to continue.

"We all share the same feelings of sympathy towards Princess Mandisa's horrific miscarriage." The Pharaoh frowned. "But from the information the healers had given," Akunadin said, his face turning even more serious than usual, "we have to think about the alternatives."

Everyone started whispering to each other again.

"Let's give her some time at first." The Pharaoh spoke up. Everyone stopped their voices and set their gazes on the Pharaoh.

"But how?" Akunadin asked aggressively. "How is she to conceive another heir when she is mentally depressed at the time?

"My Pharaoh, your health is weakening." Every member of the royal court frowned slightly but didn't interrupt the High Priest. "The alternatives are the best in this situation, especially when the Princess is supposedly unable to conceive again."

Pharaoh Akunumkanon sighed and looked past Akunadin, lost in his thoughts.

"This won't hurt her Highness, my Pharaoh. Every royal wife needs to face this. Every men in the royal family needs to take a concubine."

"This will. Once she knows she is infertile, she suffer." The Pharaoh said quietly. "You all know how joyous she was when she gave birth to Prince Asheru."

There was whispering again.

"They are still young, Akunadin. They can still have more children; we just need to give them some time." He said evenly.

"But, one heir is not enough!" Some nobles nodded and agreed with Akunadin.

The Pharaoh knew he couldn't say he didn't agree to this immediately. "Who are the kinds of people you would suggest, Akunadin?"

Sure enough, Akunadin had his answer ready.

"Alliances with other countries would be helpful to increase our strength. Daughters of nobility are ideal as well, as they know of the manners of the palace, _and _they can be easily contacted as they live within our borders."

The eyes of the nobles in the room grew hopeful. They all wanted their daughters to marry into royalty.

"However, I thought one girl might be perfect for the Prince."

Everyone inched forward towards Akunadin hopefully.

"I have decided on Lord Hakim's daughter, Lady Akilah."

The noble widened his eyes when he heard his daughter's name and his own.

Everyone stared at Lord Hakim. He shifted uneasily in his position, looking at everyone warily. Then there were voices of agreement; the nobles around him were nodding and agreeing with Akunadin.

"The court agrees, my Pharaoh." Akunadin confirmed. "What thought do you have that your wish to share with us?"

"I would like to hear Noble Hakim's response to this. He has not said anything yet about giving his consent." The crowd looked, once again, at Lord Hakim, who now had a smile on his face.

"I would be honored to give my daughter's hand in marriage to the Crown Prince!"

_'Forgive me, Mandisa, but I have to do this....'_

"Very well then." The Pharaoh sighed. "Proceed."

_'As much as I'd hate to do this, Mandisa, I have to. I do not know how to face you, so forgive me.... My daughter.'  
_

* * *

"What...?"

The Pharaoh looked away guiltily.

"I am sorry."

Atem sucked his teeth, annoyed at the royal court for something that he would put, 'sticking their butts' into his matters. Mandisa saw the peeved look on Atem's face and felt uneasy inside.

"I knew this would happen." She said, stepping out onto the balcony. Atem and their father breathed in sharply and turned their heads to look at the pale woman.

"Mandisa! What-"

"I know. I know everything. I heard the whole conversation in the throne room, Father." She looked at them sadly and brought a hand to her flat abdomen. "I am barren; am I right?"

She took their silence in as a 'yes'.

"I get it now." She found it hard to swallow and nodded slowly. "I can see why you two were so sad whenever you see me. That is because I cannot bear any more children!" The tears were building up in her eyes but she refused to cry in front of them.

"If I can't conceive anymore, then you can find another woman to take my place."

Atem suddenly felt as if Mandisa had ripped his heart out of his chest. He couldn't get his damn mouth to start talking, and he cursed himself endlessly for it. Mandisa looked briefly at his face again and forced her tears back.

"My apologies, Atem. I know how much my words are hurting you, but you have to marry Akilah."

This was preposterous. This was outlandish.

_Unbelievable._

This was what Atem was thinking.

"Just... go." Mandisa said quietly. Pharaoh Akunumkanon gave her a small smile, in an attempt to comfort her.

Then she left with a flutter of silk.

* * *

"Akilah!" A loud voice boomed out of one particular noble. A young, busty, brunette girl rushed out, with two servants at her side, into the large main hall to greet her father.

"Welcome back, Father!" She paused as she observed the excited look on his face. "What makes you so jubilant?"

Lord Hakim gave a loud laugh and surprised his daughter with a great hug. The servants looked at their master, as confused as their mistress was. Lord Hakim drew back and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"My dear, you are to marry the Crown Prince!"

Akilah stood there, stunned.

_Engaged..... Marry..... Crown Prince...._

She started giggling. The thought of being his wife was too enticing. Alluring. She wanted to be his wife ever since she had seen him years ago from afar, at a celebration. Unfortunately, it had been the Princess' eleventh birthday. And, the Princess had already married him when she met him, officially, for the first time. But now... She laughed and embraced her father again.

_'The Gods are surely on my side!'_

* * *

The room was too quiet tonight. The Crown Princess cringed at the sight of wedding decorations and frowned. Asheru's belongings were also moved to her residence; she had moved back into her old room, before she wedded Atem.

She could hear the servants chatting away excitedly as they passed by her chambers, about the new bride. Neema was sitting down on a soft-cushioned couch with Mandisa, with a hand on top of Mandisa's. Kalila stood near them with a hand on Mandisa's shoulder. Asheru was sleeping in his bed peacefully in the quiet room.

"If you want to cry, Mandisa, you can." Neema tried to comfort her. Mandisa shook her head slowly.

"I am not that upset, Neema. You two needn't worry about me."

"But we're your best friends, Mandisa. Of course we have to worry about you when something like _this_ is happening." Kalila responded, looking down at her warmly.

"There is nothing to be sad about, Kalila. I am just fine." Her voice had raised and her eyes flashed angrily. She caught herself, and relaxed her hand, which was tightened into a fist while she was talking. She looked over to Asheru's bed, making sure he was not bothered with her angry outburst.

"Can you two... just leave me alone for now?"

The two looked at each other, worried about the distant look in Mandisa's eyes.

_"Should we?"_ Neema mouthed to Kalila. She nodded, knowing that Mandisa needed some time alone.

"We'll leave right now, then." Kalila said, looking over Mandisa's figure carefully. She nodded.

"Go. I have Asheru here with me. I'll be fine."

They turned to leave, hesitantly. Mandisa looked back at them with a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later, alright?"

They both smiled softly and nodded, letting her know it was just fine, and they both left.

She sat there, staring at her hands. The doors opened again a while later.

"I told you guys, to leave me alone."

"Not me."

She gasped and looked at the person who came into her room.

"What are you...? Aren't you supposed to be downstairs?"

* * *

"My, Lady Akilah surely looks happy today!"

"Oh, I know!" A servant said to her companion. "But the Princess..." Then, instead of smiles, their lips were drawn to a taut frown.

"I do not think she is taking it well."

"Humph." Akil huffed and walked back to the dining room, where the festivities were taking place, leaving the baffled servants behind. He grabbed a place and started piling food on top of the smooth surface, taking only what he thought Mandisa would might enjoy.

"I should check up on Mandisa, Father." He turned around and saw a troubled Pharaoh and his son.

"_I_ should."

"No, Father. You need to stay down here. I will check instead."

"No, I will." Akil noticed both royals were staring at him and noticed his error. "I mean," he started, "I should go and see her. She always talks to me when she feels a bit insecure." The Pharaoh nodded, he knew his daughter would feel a bit better if she sees one of her closest friends. Atsu looked like he was about to protest, but he saw the determined look in Akil's eyes and stepped down.

"Alright then." Atsu finally said, nodding his head.

* * *

"I came here to see you."

"I thought... Nevermind." Mandisa said, looking back down.

"Mandisa..." Akil came closer to her and placed the plate on her lap. "You need to eat. I know you haven't eaten for two days."

"But I am not hungry."

"That is a poor excuse, Mandisa." He bent down and placed both of his hands on her cheeks. "See- even your cheeks are turning paler than usual!"

"I love you too," she said with irony coating her voice. She felt a twinge of guilt when she saw the hurt look in his eyes and muttered an apology. He took a deep breath in and released her head, picking up a piece of chicken in his hands.

"Eat." The cooked chicken was a few centimeters away from her lips. She saw the determined look on his face and swiped the meat from his hands, nibbling on it.

"Thank you." She mumbled quietly. Akil chuckled and kept on urging her to take in more food. He had spotted a wine jug on a table and took it, giving Mandisa a cup that was filled with wine to the rim.

"This...?" She questioned, looking at Akil. He smiled and moved her hand, moving the cup closer to her mouth.

"Drink it."

"You are going to make me _fat_."

They both laughed, but she drank it anyway.

"You can go now, Akil. I will be fine, thanks to you." Mandisa bit into the bread loaf she had picked up. Akil stared into her eyes, noticing the sad note that danced around her azure irises. She finished the cup and reached for the jug, but Akil held fast to it and poured another cupful for her and she emptied it in one gulp.

"Go, Akil."

"But-"

"I just... Just want to be alone with Asheru right now." Just like how she told Neema and Kalila, she said, "My apologies. I will make amends for this later, is that alright?"

He gave her a smile. "It's fine."

She returned his gesture, but her smile was not as warm. His heart sank, at seeing how hard she was trying to be normal and not aloof. Placing the jug on a nearby table, he walked out of the room. He closed the door as softly as he could and started walking away, back to the celebration.

_'Damn you, Atem.'_ Akil thought bitterly._ 'Damn you for marrying her. Damn you for taking her away from me. If she had married me... I could have made her happier than you ever could.'_

* * *

**Mandisa's POV**

_Drink.... Pour.... Drink.... Pour...._

No more food for me.... I just want to drink....

Another cup... Another cup.... and another....

The feeling of having the rich, burning sensation run down my throat felt _so_ good.... How many glasses has it been? Does it really matter? All I am seeing right now is how all the wonderful colors of the room are mixing together into a great, beautiful, colorful swirl...

What is marriage? Yes, I know it is an eternal bond between a husband and his wife, but what does it really mean? To a royal? A peace treaty between two countries? To sustain the royal bloodline? To gain wealth and more land? To make the wife miserable when her husband was marrying another?

Miserable.... Yes... I am feeling miserable right now...

There was one thing always missing from royal marriages.

_Love._

Love is never promised whenever royals married. There were always political reassurances, treaties, contracts signed...

Oh, it looks like I've dropped the jug now.... I should pick it up.... Isis, why am I so clumsy? I can't seem to see straight.... I think I have taken in too many glasses.

"Mandisa!" A hand grasped mine before I could pick up the damn pieces of the jug. Who is it....?

Forcing my now, heavy head to look up, I see a familiar multicolored head of hair. Is it Atem? What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be with Akilah? Why is he here?

"What-"

"Mandisa, get to bed," Atem said. No... no.... It didn't matter why he was here. I couldn't hear what words he had said next, because he was _here_. To see _me_.

"Come on." He said. I shook my head. Ugh- why was it so hard to move all of a sudden?

"Why not?" He questioned me, helping me stand upright, or what I _think_ is upright, because the room kept on swirling around me.

"I want you....." What am I saying now...!? "To stay with me."

I want you.... _only you..._

"Only you..."

My arms are moving on its own... My head... My lips....

The bed didn't bother me this night. It was as if it was not there. All I could feel was Atem's hands here... there... _everywhere_.....

When I reached out for him, he was there, grasping onto my hand tightly. I embraced him, welcomed him, _loved_ him... My voice cried out on its own when I felt my body shivering with joy, and faintly, I heard him grunt when he had reached his peak; there was a rush of warmth in my womb when I felt his release.

Then it was over, because the next thing I knew, there was darkness.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

Ahem.

Very sorry for the delay, readers. :3

I can promise you that the next chapter will be posted up, but not soon, because I am buried under six feet of work.

Right now, I feel like bleh. :P

But I feel a new story coming up... about HYD/BBF...

I'm not sure what will happen... (Got inspired by watching BBF. xP)

Alrighties! See ya next time!

Please review!!!

-xAkia.


	17. Chapter 16: Complications

I feel like I should do some explaining, right? Heheh.....

I am terribly sorry to all my lovely readers. I have been swamped these days. Because of my school work. And long projects. And chores. And my distracting TV. ._.

My damn teachers love giving my classes projects. My English teacher was into her giving POP-ESSAYS phase. I mean, WHO THE FREAK GIVES POP-ESSAYS? HAS ANYONE EVER HEARD OF ONE?! My History teacher gives essays too. And then web-design projects. My bio teacher gave projects as well as my Jap teach. The only good teachers were my math and my Java teachers!

Anyways.... on with this chapter!

**Feysera**: Thanks for your reviews, hon! I appreciate all the support you've been giving me in the past! I feel like killing Akilah off too, but if we do that, we will have no story, now, right? I'd like to write another scene with a drunk Mandisa again! Lol- let's see what happens now!

**Watashi Ai Anata**: Thanks to you for your reviews too, love! It seems like Akil is bitter- _still_- from their separation. I hope you are ready for the surprise that is going to come in this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Complications**

_15, First of _Shemu

_It has been so long since I have wrote my feelings down on a piece papyrus. Or a book, rather. I remember receiving it as a present from Father when I was seven, but I had never wrote in it. As a new chapter in my life begins, I decided that I should start another book that I would keep my private thoughts in.  
_

_I woke up this morning to a small headache; I had drank too many glasses of wine the night before. Which reminds me... I was not looking forward to wake up to an aching head and an empty bed. For some strange reason, I was looking forward to see that I was back in the other room. And a person sleeping next to me, sleeping soundly with his arms wrapped around my body tightly, never wanting to let go. But there was no one. It was as if I had made love to the night. I remember the faint details of last night, and my body sure felt like it had been caressed, teased, and smothered with kisses. The smell of our lovemaking was in the air; it has been chased out by now, since the windows and doors have been open for almost a whole day. I felt betrayed; after he was done with me, he had left to comfort his new wife!  
_

_I entered the dining room with Asheru this morning, and was immediately greeted by Father. Atem and Akilah had not arrived yet, but Atsu was there, smiling at me gently. In a kind gesture, I returned his favor and sat next to him, feeling sick to my stomach. I was not ready to see them walk into this room together, but they did. I ignored Atem throughout the whole meal, just eating what I was in front of me. Papa told me he was gifting Akilah three servants, in addition to her two that she had brought to the palace yesterday. I felt a tiny twinge of victory over her: I had over sixty servants compared to her measly five!_

_I..... think something is fishy with me losing my child.... I just don't know what. There is something wrong.... I couldn't have tripped on the stairs just like that... But, then again, I couldn't even see the floor with that great womb of mine!  
_

_Asheru is tossing around in his sleep right now. I cannot write anymore. Until next time._

_- Mandisa  
_

_

* * *

_

When she closed the leather-bound book, she heard the familiar fall of footsteps echo throughout the hallway outside. Feeling a bit apprehensive, she visibly turned stiff when she heard the door open and close. Then he came to her side, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, hugging her close to him. The scent of his cinnamon cologne invaded her nose and she could almost taste it on the back of her tongue.

"I'm sorry. For marrying her. I know how upset you are."

He was about to say something else but she stopped him, pulled away, and stood up to face him.

"It's alright." She managed to give him a small smile. Seeing that he didn't really believe her, Mandisa leaned in and took his lips in a soft kiss. One of his arms wrapped around her waist automatically, pulling her towards him, while the other arm's hand cupped the side of her left cheek, deepening their kiss. Before they even knew it, they were on top of the large bed. And there, he ravished her, taking his sweet time to make sure she felt how much he treasured her. When they were done, he gathered her into his arms, hugging her close to his pounding heart.

"I love you." He whispered when he thought she was sleeping. I am such a coward, he scolded himself, I cannot even say it to her face. Knowing that his new wife was going to possibly throw a fit, he hugged Mandisa close to him, one last time, and climbed out of bed, being careful to not wake his beloved. He dressed slowly, watching his sleeping beauty. After he reapplied on the last bits of his jewelry, he picked up Mandisa's clothes from the ground surrounding the bed and folded them. With a sigh, he placed her folded nightgown on the pillow next to her head and he gave her a longing kiss on her forehead.

"I promise, my heart will always belong to you."

And then he was gone.

Mandisa opened her eyes and sat up, clutching the blankets tightly to her chest, looking at the empty spot next to her, not noticing that tears were starting to build in her eyes. Her vision shifted from that spot to the neatly folded nightgown on the pillow, and then to the closed door. Then she said something that shocked her to her very soul.

"I love you too..."

* * *

For about three months after the wedding ceremony, Mandisa found herself becoming more and more frustrated. All the frustration was kept bottled up inside, and on top of that, she was not feeling well nowadays. She had avoided seeing much of Atem and Akilah, as she didn't feel comfortable with them at all. She stayed by her father's side everyday, just because she felt like it was her place to stay- she felt more comfortable with him than the others, with the exception of Asheru. He was learning how to walk and was talking even more than ever. He would just never stop talking and in all honestly, Mandisa had to tell him about the silent game- whoever spoke first had to give the other person a plum that they had to pick by themselves. This got Asheru to stop for about half an hour. Mandisa always lost. And she had to pay up with plums.

At times, she felt lonely, empty, even with Asheru's company. Her heart would constrict when she saw Akilah and Atem together. Every time she saw him, Akilah was always there, never leaving his side. She saw the longing look in his eyes when he looked at her, but she always turned the other way and gave him the cold shoulder. When Atem would start to step forward in Mandisa's direction, Akilah was _always_ there, blocking his path.

"Come on, Atem," she would say him in a seductive voice, giving him a sultry smile, "let's go somewhere else. I feel _so_ tired." Then she would link her arm through his and guide him away hurriedly, out of Mandisa's sight. Mandisa would feel a hand tightening its hold on her heart; a series of pangs of pain in her chest. She felt an abhorrence against Akilah and desperately wished for her death. But ill wishes did nothing. She just stood there, watching the retreating figures of Atem and Akilah disappear from her view, and along with it, small pieces of her heart.

She wanted to stop feeling this way terribly, and started to pester her father to let her work along with him.

"Just allow me to work; I can handle it." She convinced the Pharaoh. At first, he disagreed, saying it was too burdensome for her to read all those mountains and piles of scrolls stacked up in his study room.

"Please, Father! I just... want to help. _Please._" Eventually, he gave in, saying he would work alongside with her. She agreed, and it was set.

They sat behind desks with a few scribes beside them, helping the two royals to sort out the numerous papyrus scrolls.

But during these three months, she never saw the tender look in Atsu's eyes whenever he set his eyes upon her.

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-

**Mandisa's POV**

Akilah fell ill tonight night when we were all eating together. Father called for the healers and the servants he had gifted Akilah had escorted her to Atem's room. Atem excused himself from his seat and excused himself and vanished from the room, following the group of three servants. I felt a knot form in my stomach while watching Atem leave, and my body burned with disappointment. Papa looked worried; I felt the knot in my stomach tighten.

- In jealousy?

"Well, let's continue on eating, shall we?" He said through a constrained smile. But I didn't have the heart to continue eating. Or the stomach.

"I'm sorry, Papa." I bowed my head once and I looked up at him with a set of apologetic eyes. "I am not feeling well tonight, Papa. I don't think I could eat anything tonight."

Father looked even more worried now. I felt guilty- I did not mean to add more onto his concern. "May I go?"

"Do you need the healers to check up on you too, Mandisa?"

I shook my head quickly and gave him a frivolous smile. "No, Papa. I just... I'm just tired, that's all. I am just not hungry right now." I saw Father opening his mouth and quickly said, "I will send someone down if I do." He gave in, thank the Gods, nodding his head and telling me I could. I bowed quickly and exited the room, followed by Kiya and a group of eight servants. When I got to my room, Kiya told me that Asheru was with Priestess Isis at the time, so I didn't have to worry. Zakila poured a cup of water and gave it to me. After dismissing the servants, I sat down at my vanity table and started wiping off my make-up. Kiya helped to take out the gold ornaments in my hair and combed out the tangles with my favorite double-sided comb.

"Would you like to wear your hair curled tomorrow?" She asked suddenly, breaking through the awkward barrier of silence.

"Why curled?" I asked, taking a sip from the cup, not sure if I wanted to curl it.

Kiya gave me a laughing smile and responded. "To match your face, silly!"

I was confused and set the cup back down on the flat surface. "Doesn't my hair _now_ match my face?"

"Yes," she answered, "But we need a more feminine appeal on your complexion."

"Feminine?" I brought the cup back to my mouth.

"Your face is softer, just like before."

I nearly choked on the water. "Excuse me?!"

"You haven't noticed yet, haven't you?"

"No- what is it?" I answered her cautiously, prompting for her to answer. What was different about me? I glanced in the mirror again, at my face, trying to see if it was any different from before. No..... everything was the same from before.... How does it look softer? I touched one of my cheeks, trying to figure out what Kiya was saying.

"Heavens..." I looked a bit closer. Now, was _that_ what Kiya was talking about?! There _was _something different after all! "Am I eating too much now?! Look at this!" I started pinching my cheeks. "I am gaining weight!"

Kiya looked surprised; speechless. There was _no_ way that I could gain weight that fast- I was not even eating that much nowadays!

"Mandisa," she started, "you are- the problem is, that you are not eating enough."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I pinched myself again. I must lose this offending chubbiness. Too much fat will look unappealing to Atem. W-what was that right now?! Since when did I start thinking about what would please _him_?!

"Darling, you are with child again!" Kiya exclaimed, gripping my arms in an excited manner. "How come you haven't noticed before, Mandisa? I thought I had taught you this when you were younger. You noticed it last time...." She trailed off at the last part. A painful stab wounded my heart again; I was still mourning over my loss. I wasn't paying attention to Kiya's words; I am with _child?!_

".... think about how excited his Grace would be when he hears that you are not infertile after all!"

Father?

Oh, yes! Father would be overly excited! The news of my infertility had been a big blow to him, but this news will surprise him and the others for sure! For some reason, I can't help it but be boastful when my thoughts drift off to Akilah. Oh, I am so happy the Gods have given me another chance at having children! Atem would be so excited!

"Kiya- can you keep this down for now? I would like to announce this myself when I am ready- I want to be the one to surprise Father and the court!" She agreed to this. The Gods were truly on my side!

* * *

"She is three months along."

"W-what?" I asked, not believing anything that was coming out of Atsu's mouth. "She..... is with child?" Atsu responded with a grim nod. His eyes scanned over my face, waiting for a response.

"Are you... alright?" He asked carefully, watching me closely.

"I am... fine..." Just speechless now. I don't know what to say now.

"Oh- I forgot something..." He looked hilarious while searching through his pockets of his outfit, but I couldn't bring myself to smile happily. "Wait here, I need to get something that is in my other chambers." He told me and rushed out of the room, leaving me to digest what he had just told me. Akilah was pregnant, and I as well. Atem was going to have to be expecting two children at the end of our terms.

I sat down in the nearest chair I could find. This can't be happening..... My hands went to my stomach. I wanted to be the only woman who would carry his children, who would give birth to them! Not anyone else!

Akilah cannot be with child... _she just can't_.

* * *

**Third-Person POV**

The next few days in the palace made the princess want to waste away.

When she arrived at the gardens, Akilah would be there with Father and Atem, all of them smiling and laughing. With her heart constricting, she would swiftly walk away, pretending to not notice when Father called out her name. Then the next day.... she saw them in the gardens again, conversing and laughing again. Then Mandisa heard the angelic voice of her pride, her only child. The melodic sound of his laughter and seeing his merry smile was too much for her, so.... _she ran away_.

Back in her room, she collapsed on the floor, bursting into tears. Akilah was _taking _her place, making everyone forget she was there. Mandisa felt vulnerable; she wanted to get away and to take her son with her so he wouldn't get to know Akilah.

There was another thing that was bothering her immensely. Her nightmares of losing her second child haunted her, and they kept on reoccurring. She would wake to the cries of Asheru, who was startled by Mandisa's screams in the middle of the night. Twice, the royal guards had to come in, thinking there was an ambush on the palace when she called out in her sleep. Mandisa now remembered something she had forgotten.

A cold hand.

A push.

Then a cruel laugh.

Someone had _pushed_ her.

A sudden chill swept into the room and caused her to shiver. She didn't feel safe anymore; she felt exposed; susceptible of being attacked again.

She ignored the guards that were asking her questions, thinking only about one thing that was on her mind-

_'I have to get away.... I have to.'_

_- X -_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_- X -_

_She_ watched in delight as the princess retreated rapidly; she looked pathetic.

_'How do you like it, **Princess**?' _She mocked her silently. _'Do you like the feeling of being hopeless? Useless?'_

Her mind drifted back to when she overheard two servants gossiping.

_One servant was working over a tray of food. "...... Lady Akilah is not as good as her Highness." _

_Her companion, who nodded and laughed harshly, replied, "Of course she isn't. Princess Mandisa is perfect in every way."_

_"Everyone knows Lady Akilah is just an outsider. Everyone can see that the Prince had fallen head-over-heels in love with her!" The first servant said again._

_"I know, right?!__ Dear Heavens, Ra- Oh- Zakila! We have to get going now. Are you done?"_

_The tears that built up in Akilah's eyes flowed down her face. She didn't want to hear anymore.  
_

Akilah turned her head away from the three, clenching her teeth whilst snarling.

_'You're not perfect, Mandisa._' Akilah thought acidly. _'And I am going to see to it that everyone knows about it.' _Turning back to the others, she plastered on a fake smile.

* * *

"Papa.... I-" Mandisa stopped herself. She didn't know how to ask him. The Pharaoh looked over his daughter carefully. Mandisa looked nervous; her expression gave away how anxious she was.

"What is the matter?" The Pharaoh coaxed. "You can tell me anything, Mandisa." He assured her.

"I want to ask..."

"Ask away, Femi."

Now Mandisa felt very guilty. Her father always showered her with his love and attention. She had stayed by his side constantly throughout her whole life and now... she wanted to go away. She remembered all those dolls he had given her. How he took care of her and sang lullabies to her when she was ill. How he was always there when she needed help. Whenever she would cry, he would always be the one wiping them away.

"You can ask me anything, Femi." He repeated, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I... want to go to Akhmim in your stead."

_- X -_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_- X -_

"Oh, Mandisa! You _have _to try this out!" Kiya called out to the brown-haired woman, who had just entered the small gardens.

"Mama! You _have_ to!"

The young princess turned her head towards them and laughed, seeing the mess of greasy oil on Asheru's face. She walked over to them in a steady pace, and sat down carefully in a cushioned chair. Her son held his arms out to her as he demanded to be picked up. Kiya had her hands on him before Mandisa had a chance to; she lifted him up easily and sat him down on Mandisa's lap. Mandisa took out her handkerchief and wiped his face clean of the oil while he kept on talking.

"This good!" Asheru blurted out, reaching out for another piece. Kiya stopped Mandisa from trying to get it and helped Asheru herself.

"You cannot over exert yourself," Kiya reminded Mandisa.

"I know, Kiya!" Mandisa laughed, "I can't help it- it's my nature to help others, and even this cannot stop me!" She gestured to her full stomach.

"Surprise, Mandisa."

The princess gasped when a hand pressed on her shoulder.

* * *

"How is she?" The Pharaoh asked anxiously.

The healers looked nervous; they didn't know how to summarize their report.

High Priestess Isis stepped out of the room and closed it softly.

"Gone." She said simply.

_- X -_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_- X -_

"Atsu!" Mandisa cried out in surprise, seeing her youngest brother in the flesh. Atsu chuckled and bent down to greet her with a peck on her cheek, and Mandisa returned one with a feathery one of her own. Then he saw it- her stomach- and froze.

"You're-" He was cut off by Asheru's squeak. The toddler grew restless and demanded to be held in Atsu's arms; he was excited to see his only uncle.

"How is my favorite prince doing?" Atsu asked Asheru, playing with the young toddler in his arms, enjoying the sounds of laughter that came from the child.

"Egg- Mama?" Asheru turned his head to shift his vision back to his mother, who laughed along with Kiya.

"Not _'egg'_, Asheru." Kiya corrected.

Mandisa nodded and added on, "It's _'ex'_, darling. _'Ex-cell-ent'. _Say it again!"

"Egg-cellent!" Asheru repeated, excited to say this big word, causing the others to laugh again.

_- X -_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_- X -_

"She... _what_?" Mandisa gasped and laid a hand on her stomach protectively. Atsu nodded. "Are you serious? This is not a lie, correct?"

"Why would I lie to you?" Atsu asked, taking her other free hand in his.

Mandisa pulled her hand out of his grasp, knocked on his head lightly and laughed, "Because you're my brother, dummy!"

She missed the look of disappointment in Atsu's eyes.

_'The gods are cruel.... I find myself hopelessly in love with Mandisa, and she doesn't even know my heart. And this child growing in her womb.... I know it's mine...'_

* * *

A clamor of people gathered around the banks of the Nile River to welcome their princess and princes back to their capital. Kiya kept Mandisa seated in her chair, not letting her get up to wave to the people, fearing that something bad would happen. One miscarriage is enough; Kiya didn't want Mandisa to lose _this_ child. The crowds erupted in a cheer, got down on their knees to bow when their prince and princess appeared after the ship had docked, and the guards were immediately on the defense, making sure that no one could get through to interrupt the royals' return.

The princess was led to her royal litter with her son, and Prince Atsu was led to his. Kiya followed Mandisa's litter closely behind as they moved onto the palace, where the Pharaoh would be, with a great grin on his face, waiting to receive his daughter back.

The court was astonished to see that their future queen had returned with an abundant stomach, but they all remembered their places enough to bow. The Pharaoh was astounded; he wasn't expecting this to happen, and his elder son was simply bewildered. The whispering between the nobles filled the room.

Recovering from his shock, the Pharaoh rejoiced, announcing, "The Gods are shining down upon us! They show their favor over our land!"

The Royal Court agreed and organized a blithe celebration to welcome their princess back and to commemorate the occasion of expecting the second royal heir.

_- X -_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_- X -_

"How are you feeling, Akilah?" Mandisa asked softly, feeling awkward in her place. The woman resting on the bed held her sneer back and gave the princess a taut smile. Kiya took a note of this and started to watch her closely.

"Better than before." Mandisa saw the distant look in Akilah's eyes and glanced away. They both would have been six months along if that wouldn't have happened. Even though the delight of still having her child was overwhelming her, Mandisa felt guilty for flaunting her well-rounded womb.

"Isis is waiting for me at her temple, Akilah. I should be leaving right now." Mandisa informed her. "I will see you soon?" The other woman turned her head away and gave a stiff nod. "Let us take our leave, shall we, Kiya?" Mandisa asked, getting up from her seat with the help of her guardian. "I wish for your recovery to be quick!" The princess bid her farewell. As the two made their way out through the door, they didn't notice the dirty look that Akilah threw after their backs.

"You can't take Atem away from me, Mandisa. I won't let you."

* * *

**End of Chapter 16.**

Oh, lookie, lookie! Do I smell a love triangle coming up? Or a love square? Mandisa has some competition, and you can say Atem does as well!

I apologize again for the long wait! My long hiatus was uncalled for but my teachers were all bombarding me with WORK. Recently, the workload is cooling off a bit, but there's gonna be a whole bunch of tests next week, since it's the end of another marking period before the end of the spring-summer term. *Sobs for my poor brain*

My updates will be up sometime late June, I think until after I take my Regents- I have to study. A LOT. And thank God that this school year's almost over. Yikes..... that's like.... another two months! *Gags*

I am currently still in my Kkotboda Namja craze. Well, only for SS501's songs in the drama only. They are my absolutely-most-favoritest band, ever since I first saw them on WGM. Hyunnie is the only celebrity that I have ever loved the most. My cute-now-changed-into-a-mega-super-friggin-HAWT, 4D prince...... SARANGHAE! KIM HYUN JOONG, NEOREUL SARANGHAE!!!! *GLOMPS*

If any one of my readers love him too, let's meet up and plan to kidnap him for ourselves, ne? I don't like sharing him with all those other fangirls except us! HEHEHE! *Rubs hands with a goofy grin on my face*

I will see all my hunnies soon! I appreciate all of your patience!

_-xAkia_


	18. Chapter 17: Despair

I. AM. BACK.

I couldn't help it but update. 8DDDDD

But, I really must get back to my essay. x-x;;

Thanks for reviewing again, you two. I give my love to youuuuuuuu. ;)

Uhmmzzzzz... I changed my PenName..... to "_xHyunnie" _xD.

Let's get on with this chapter, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Despair**

Mandisa pulled at her loose linen dress. It was hot; she didn't sleep well the night before and with Asheru's incessant babbling, she wasn't feeling so great.

"Mama?"

"Mmmm?" She plastered on a questioning face when she prompted for an answer.

"When is Papa coming?"

"Soon, honey." She responded and looked back at her scroll.

"Mama! Look!"

"Mmmm?" Mandisa kept her attention focused on the parchment.

"Mama! _Look!_"

"What?" An irritated tone tinted her voice lightly.

"Mama!"

"I take it you are not in an agreeable mood today, are we?" A deep voice cut interjected. Surprised, Mandisa tore her gaze away from the document and gasped inwardly.

"Atem." She managed out, feeling her heart rate increasing rapidly. Her skin burned under his touch when he bent over to kiss her cheek; his lips lingered close to her's for a bit before he closed the space between them, tilting his head a bit and stealing a quick peck from her. Mandisa released a breath that she didn't know she was holding inside and felt her cheeks heat up. Regaining her composure, she smiled when she saw how happy Asheru was.

"Papa!" Asheru exclaimed and climbed into his lap. "Mama, when will my little sister be born?"

Mandisa chuckled and flicked his cheek playfully. "Soon, darling. But how do you know if it is a girl?"

"I want a sister!" He called out, giving a goofy grin.

"Alright then, a girl it is!" Atem announced, tickling Asheru, drawing shrieks of laughter from his son.

"You'll have to wait for another month, Asheru!" Mandisa giggled, watching them from her seat.

From the doorway, Akilah watched Mandisa having fun scornfully.

_'I must be rid of her!'_

-0-

x-X-x

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0-x

x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

x-X-x

-0-

Akilah looked around her anxiously before entering the dining room. Kiya saw her walk in and was about to ask her what she needed, but she heard her dear friend Ramla call out to her.

"Kiya!" Inside the kitchen, Ramla was struggling with a tightly-sealed jar. "Can you help me with this jar? I cannot open it!"

"Coming!" Kiya called out and disappeared into the kitchen. When she came back out, Akilah was gone.

_'Oh well.'_ Kiya shrugged and clapped her hands. A small group of servants shuffled into the room from the kitchen.

"Nane, Zakila, Amisi, Monifa, Nuri, Ebio, let's bring this up to our princess, shall we?" She asked them.

"Yes!" The group chorused in.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - X - - - - - X - - - - - X - - - - - X - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"I think I like...." The corners of Mandisa's lips turned up as she remembered the paper she had found a few days ago. "Alyiah." She liked the sound of that name. How it came off so smoothly from her tongue. Atem had left a sheet of papyrus on her dresser about three days ago, and on it were two lists of names he favored. Of course, like any excited mother would do, Mandisa grew overexcited and read through the whole list nearly a thousand times (not literally), and finally chose a few she was satisfied with.

"Aliyah, if it is a girl," she said, smiling wistfully, "and possibly Akunumkanon, after his beloved grandfather." She grinned bashfully, nibbling on her fish.

"Only my lovely daughter can always come up with something to make me happy!" The Pharaoh laughed and motioned for the servant to pour some wine.

"I was thinking of some names and came up with Aikaterina for a girl. Or possibly Antheia as well." He told her.

"Oh, Papa, you and you fascination of the Grecians!" Mandisa joked, delighted to add more names to her chosen list. She liked those two new names. A lot.

"They _are_ interesting." The Pharaoh responded, chuckling. Mandisa waved her hand to stop a servant from filling her cup with wine. Kiya knew she wanted water and stepped up to pour the clear liquid into her cup while another servant filled the Pharaoh's cup.

"And I was thinking of giving the name of Apollon or Ramses, perhaps."

"Oh, those are wonderful names, Papa! You're getting me wound up again!" Mandisa complained.

Her father chuckled again and raised his up, saying, "Then here's to the unborn child!"

* * *

"Oh, the Pharaoh would certainly enjoy what the Princess is preparing for him!"

The servants chattered on happily as they followed Mandisa on their way to their king's wing. In her hands, Mandisa carried a tray filled with food that she refused to let anyone else carry; on it was her father's favorite foods that she had helped the cooks prepare, despite the obvious disapproval that Kiya had showed earlier.

When they reached the doors, Mandisa balanced the tray on one arm and reached out and knocked on the door softly, seeing if her father was awake yet. No one answered, so she shrugged and motioned for a servant to open it.

"Papa, you have to wake up now!" Mandisa announced in a sing-song voice as she entered the room gracefully. A frown formed on Mandisa's face when she saw that her voice had no effect on him.

"Come on, Papa!" She called out, watching and waiting to see his response.

"Wake up!" She said loudly, not wanting him to ruin her happy mood. "Papa! Look what I have brought up for-"

The servants gasped when they heard the sound of the plates breaking on the floor, and most importantly, the sound of Mandisa screaming. The next few seconds were a blur to Mandisa. She could barely hear the servants screaming, Kiya's voice hollering for the guards, and she fell against Kiya; her legs had turned into jelly.

"What is the matter here?" The sound of Atem's voice broke through the chaos, strong and commanding. His eyes swept around the room and focused on his wife and a frown was casted upon his face as he noted her pale complexion. Then, right there, he knew something was wrong.

Mandisa didn't take notice of Atem calling out to her. She ignored the pain in her stomach. Instead, her gaze was fixed upon the frozen face of her dead, beloved father.

* * *

"The princess is fine. She just needs rest."

High Priestess Isis sighed as she closed the door behind her, leaving the family of four together. She was grateful that the delivery of the princess' second child had went along smoothly, despite the situation at the moment. The royal court was furious when they had learned that the Pharaoh had been poisoned, and they had dispatched the guards to search the palace inside-out. They had urged Atem to take the throne as soon as possible; they didn't want anything else to happen, so the coronation celebration was scheduled to take place in about a week.

Announcements were already made to the public, saying that the Pharaoh had passed away in his sleep; the royal court made it clear that they didn't want any news about the assassination being leaked out of the palace, just so the people would not be frightened or angered. Arrangements for the mummification and the funeral were already prepared.

She sighed one last time before entering the throne room. Another meeting was about to take place, with Prince Atsu substituting for his brother, in the place of their deceased father.

_- 0 -  
_

_- X - X - X -__ X - X - X -__ X - X - X -__ X - X - X -_

_- 0 -_

_Gone, just like that._

Mandisa stared at her newborn child, letting her thoughts wander.

_'Such a fragile creature,'_ she mused, _'Papa...'_

_'Papa is gone. No more. No more Papa.'_ Her heart wrenched at the thought of not having him by her side. He was not there anymore to give her his fatherly love and affection. He was not there anymore to sing to her when she couldn't sleep. Or to talk to with when she wanted someone to talk to. She couldn't look up anymore to see his gentle smile. She didn't feel safe anymore, not when he's gone.

She didn't notice the tears that were making their way down her cheeks. Her husband sat at her side, watching her with a sad note in his eyes. He reached out and wiped her tears away gently with his fingers, and his heart ached even more when she didn't respond.

"Mama..."

She didn't even acknowledge her son's call. Her attention was focused on one thing: the infant that she held in her arms.

"Me see!" Asheru demanded. Atem hushed him by picking him up and sitting him down in his lap, so their son could see his new sibling. Asheru squealed in delight as he saw his sleeping sibling. He grinned, proud to be a big brother, and looked up at Mandisa, only to see that she was tearing.

"Mama, what wrong?" He asked, curious to know what was making her unhappy. "Sister is born! Mama is happy!" He tried to cheer her up, but she didn't look away from the infant. Asheru tried again to cheer her up, but the tears didn't stop. Upset that he couldn't make his mother feel better, Asheru started crying himself. Atem willed himself to not let his tears leak; he needed to stay strong for his family. Besides, what will his family think of him if he suddenly broke down crying?

_- 0 -  
_

_- X - X - X -__ X - X - X -__ X - X - X -__ X - X - X -_

_- 0 -_

A week had passed. Mandisa stood on the balcony with Atem, in her new robes and jewelry, waving to the crowd, plastering a happy smile on her face. Beneath, she was numb inside. Her new golden crown sat on her head, glistening in the sunlight. She had sworn to the gods about an hour ago, in the temple of Isis, to accept her place as the Queen of Egypt, the only holder of the greatest authority, after her husband.

She is now Atem's Great Royal Wife, Mandisa Femi Isis.

_"With great power, comes great responsibility."_ She heard her father's voice whisper into her ear as a breeze blew by.

She understood it, she _truly _did, but she just wasn't ready to take it yet.

_- 0 -  
_

_- X - X - X -__ X - X - X -__ X - X - X -__ X - X - X -_

_- 0 -_

_White powder dissolved in a jar of water. _

Isis held her breath as she concentrated on her vision. She was almost there...

_A feminine figure darted out of the room, her face covered by a shadow.  
_

Isis recognized the room.

_A voice laughed harshly. "I finally got her!"_

The High Priestess gasped as she made out the face of the figure. Now she knew who had done it. Who had caused the Pharaoh's death.

* * *

**PLEASE READ. BELOW. PL0XXXXX!**

Another chapter finally done! Aish. I am sooo sleepy, and I didn't even finish my geometry HW yet. -.-;;

I think I went a bit too fast in this chapter. X_X

DON'T KILL ME! :D

Oh yeah! I am thinking of staring another fanfic, based on the Korean HYD, just like I have imagined before. I have the first chapter done, but I don't really know if I will post it up. o.O

Yes, I am nervous. I don't like flames. :O

Let me know what you think about this chapter or about my soon-to-be fanfic! Feel free to drop by to write a review or a comment! I'll be delighted to read them!_ (That includes you guys, you silent, masked readers! I love you guys, but I need to know you're there, so pleaseeeee write something, like what you feel about the plot right now. Anything is fine. But no flames. Critique. Suggestions. Okiee?:)_

_- xHyunnie_


	19. Chapter 18: Finally

Hey guys! It's been a long time, isn't it?!

I'm pleased to finally have some time off, because school's OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVAH! I'm totally going crazy right now, because I am **_sososososososososo_** MEGA-FREAKING-TOTALLY-ON-CRACK happy right now! Well, not really. I have prep/enrichment classes coming up soon, so I will have to use my time wisely. -.-;;

I would like to thank my readers that are remaining loyal to me, because I know I haven't been faithful to you guys. Lol- look now! I sound like I'm married or something!

Well. This is the next chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: xHyunnie does not own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_. She is only using it for her storyline! xD

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Finally**

A dark-cloaked figure moved across the room stealthily, holding a lit oil lamp cautiously, careful not to wake up the sleeping woman on the bed. Silently, she willed for the door not to squeak when she opened the wardrobe, but the cursed hinges made a sound. Immediately, Isis turned her head around to see if she had awakened the lady. Once she made sure that Akilah was still in a deep slumber, she turned back to the opened wardrobe and searched through it.

_'There's nothing here...'_ Isis thought frustratedly and closed the doors slowly, and fortunately, the hinges didn't make any noise.

Isis closed her eyes and focused her energy on her Millennium Tauk.

_* - * __ - * __ - * __ - * __ - * __ - * __ - * __ - * _

_Bright lights flashed before Isis' eyes.  
_

_A womanly figure moved away from the staircase in a fast pace. She blended into the shadows with her dark cloak, and she watched intently with a satisfied smile as she heard some servants making their way to the scene and panicking. _

_"Someone get the Pharaoh!" _

_The woman scowled._

_"I will get the High Prince!" __The Prince ran out of his room to the scene. _

_The scowl now turned into a sinister smile as she saw the woman that she hated with an intense passion was on the floor, covered in blood, and she stepped into the moonlight. Isis gasped. It was Akilah._

_A bright light flashed before Isis' eyes again.  
_

_"Lady Akilah! Lady Akilah!" A servant screamed as she ran towards her lady's chambers. Wiping the smirk off of her face, the woman looked up from her scroll at the young girl with a curious expression on her face._

_"What is the matter, Hiba?" Tears were forming in the eyes of the frightened girl.  
_

_"Oh, just **terrible** news!" She cried out, wiping her eyes, smudging the kohl around her eyes. "The Pharaoh! The Pharaoh has passed!"_

_Akilah felt her blood freeze in her veins. "The... P-Pharaoh?" _

_The younger girl nodded. _

_"Are you sure you're not mistaken?"_

_"Oh, yes, Lady Akilah! I saw him with my own eyes!" Hiba sniffled and wiped her eyes again. _

_"G-get out!" A confused expression decorated Hiba's face. Akilah had paled considerably. _

_"M-m-my Lady?"_

_"I mean, I must dress before I can go out! Go- you have to help the others in that room right now!" Akilah ordered, dashing to her wardrobe. Hearing her friend yelling at her to help them, Hiba ran out, leaving Akilah alone._

_"What am I going to do?!" Akilah panicked when she heard some footsteps nearing her room. Quickly, she pulled a small black linen pouch out and looked at the fire pit at the center of her room. The wood was there, but the flames were out; she couldn't burn something right now. She ran to her bedside and hastily pulled out two wooden sticks- one fire drill and a hearth stick. The door to her room suddenly slammed open. Akilah gasped and stuffed her hand under her mattress, ignoring the pain that it caused her hand, and left the black pouch there. _

_"Prince Atsu!" She exclaimed, startled at seeing him in the door way. _

_"I know you did it." Atsu said quietly. _

_"W-what?" Akilah forced out in surprise, walking over to the hearth. "What did I do?"_

_"I know you poisoned my father."_

_* - * __ - * __ - * __ - * __ - * __ - * __ - * __ - * _

Isis gasped as she was pulled out of her vision. It took a moment for her to be settled back into her body, and it took another moment for all of the information to sink into her brain. Her visions had never been so long before. Was this the Gods' doing? Perhaps they wanted justice to be done for their late descendants- both the late Pharaoh and the stillborn princess? Well, whatever it was, she had to find the evidence of the Pharaoh's murder. She heard her heartbeat in her ears loudly and clearly; she felt her braveness fade away, little by little, as she neared the bed of the unsuspecting woman.

As soon as she got close enough, she slowly reached under the bed, carefully, and felt around for the bag.

_'Where did she hide that bag?'_

She felt around more, and grimaced as she felt the pressure pressing down on her hand. _'Oh, Gods, if she had burned it, she would get away with the murder of the former Pharaoh!'_

She pressed on, ignoring the weight of the bed on her hand. Then she felt something. She felt her heart beating faster and a sinking feeling in her stomach as her hope rose. Finally, she got a hold on it and pulled it out slowly, still being careful not to wake the sleeping woman. Thanking the Gods for not allowing Akilah to awaken, Isis swiftly exited the room quietly.

* * *

"I have sworn to the Gods I will remain loyal always to my Pharaoh and his Queen, Lord Akunadin." Isis said carefully to the elder priest. "I will surely not lie about something as serious as this!"

Mandisa sat rigid in her seat, next to Atem. Of all the people in the world, why would Akilah step up to poison her father?!

"I did _not_ poison the Pharaoh!" Akilah screeched. "Nor did I push her!" Atsu cringed, seeing her struggle desperately against the guards.

"The evidence is right before your eyes, Lord Akunadin." Mahado supported Isis firmly. "The final judgment, however, goes to their Graces." He, along with the other officials, bowed to their superiors.

Atem covered Mandisa's hand with his when he saw she had turned her head away. She turned her head back, only to see that he was giving her a small but handsome smile.

"I will leave the choice up to my Queen."

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Mandisa sighed and smiled slightly, and looked down, away from her reflection in the mirror. "Better, now."

The hand on her shoulder moved to her chin and tilted it up.

"You know, Father..." Atem couldn't help but frown a bit when he saw that her smile was gone now. "... would want you to be happy right now."

"I'm sorry." Mandisa sighed out. "But I can't just pretend that he had never..... _passed away._" She refused to let the tears in her eyes drop. A moment of silence hung in the air between them.

"I cannot believe that she would do such a thing!" Mandisa suddenly said out loud. "First our child, then our father?!"

"Hush, Darling." Atem brought Mandisa over to the small bed a few feet from their's. "She's still sleeping."

"Aikaterina."

"I'm sorry- _what?_"

"Aikaterina." Mandisa repeated, looking at her daughter. "That's what Father said he wanted to name her."

Atem traced the soft smile that graced her lips with his forefinger.

A few moments later, she said, "Her second name shall be Aliyah."

"Hmm."

"Just like how you wanted." Manidsa caught the smirk on his face.

"You read it."

"Of course." She stretched her neck upwards and planted a swift kiss on his cheek. "I loved all the suggestions. But I liked the sound of 'Aliyah' the most."

"I knew you would love them." Atem told her, inviting her into his embrace.

"Oh, but I love you more." A warm, soft tone of seriousness coated her voice. Atem hugged her tighter to himself, wanting her to feel the rapid beating of his heart, and to his surprise, her's was beating just as fast.

"I love you. More than you can ever imagine."

* * *

Atsu sighed and pitied the other girl across the room. Sure, she was the murderer of his only father, but the second prince was too kind-hearted to hate anyone. Everyone branded his nice personality to be both his best and worst trait.

As Akilah straightened up and polished every priceless decoration in the room, she mumbled profanities under her breath. When the sun had set below the horizon, Akilah was dismissed early, sent to her room that she had to share with three other servants, and collasped on it in a heap. The other two girls ignored her and kept on conversing with each other.

She hated cleaning. She hated serving Prince Atsu. She hated this lumpy, uncomfortable bed. She hated those two puny servants that treated her as if she was invisible. She hated everyone right now. And she hated Queen Mandisa the most.

Akilah didn't even care when it suddenly got quiet.

Silently, the queen motioned for the other two servants to leave the room. Mandisa looked around the room, observing every crack on the walls, the plainness of the room, the poor quality of the beds, and how worn-out Akilah looked like right now. She felt guilty for condemning Akilah to this kind of lifestyle, but she couldn't do anything else.

"Akilah."

Sneering, Akilah rolled her eyes and buried her head into the mattress, ignoring the prickly hay that was irritating her face, and pretended to fall asleep. She heard a sigh and then got curious about what the queen had to say.

"If you're listening, Akilah, then I want you to know this. I.... ordered for you to work under my younger brother because I knew he would never hurt anyone. He is wonderful and hospitable. Please don't offend or hurt him in any way... in the future.

"I could never bring myself to order the..... execution of anyone. I... had made my lifetime goal to never kill anyone long ago. Father had told me, "The worst rulers would kill their subjects," and I promised him I would never do that." Mandisa took in a deep breath. "What I came here for today is to ask you something. I... I just need to know. I want to know the reason why you.... did these.... things to my father and daughter."

Akilah started laughing. Her shoulders quaked as sounds of laughter slipped past her lips.

"Please, Akilah! I need to know _why_!" Mandisa pleaded. She felt a few tugs at her heartstrings and then the tears started forming in her eyes.

"Why?" Akilah repeated, mocking the other woman as she sat up. "_Why?!_"

Mandisa took a step back when she saw a flicker of anger in Akilah's eyes.

"It's because you don't deserve those things you have." She gave Mandisa a snarl. "Your title. Finery. Luxury. Children. _Husband_. You don't deserve _anything._" With each word, she jabbed her pointer finger in Manidsa's direction.

"I got rid of that pesky unborn daughter of yours because it was in the way." Akilah sneered. "In the way of me getting married to Atem.

"Killing your father was an accident. The poison in his drink was meant for _you_. But if you had drank that with him too, it would have been better for me. That way I would get both your title _and_ Atem!" Akilah said loudly.

"How about your son?! Did you kill him too?!" Mandisa screamed at the younger woman. She then saw a flicker of tenderness in Akilah's eyes.

"No... He was... I tripped over your damn cat!"

"You should have been more careful." Mandisa scolded her, narrowing her eyes at her. "Any mother-to-be should always be cautious of her surroundings."

"Do you know how it feels like to be unwanted? Do you know how it feels like to be unloved? Do you know how it feels to be lonely?" Akilah asked accusingly, taking a few steps closer and ignoring what Mandisa had previously said.

"Of course I do!" Mandisa answered, stepping back a bit more. She tried to calculate the distance between her and the door, just in case Akilah would do something.

"No! You don't! Because you have everything you could ever want! Everything I want!" Akilah screamed and lunged at her, aiming for her. Mandisa's arms went up immediately to block Akilah's attack, but she did it a bit too late.

"I want to be the beloved wife of Atem! I want to be the only one for him! _Me!_ _**Me!**_"

Mandisa let out a sharp scream as she fell to the floor with Akilah falling on top of her. Then she felt this sharp pain and let out a scream. Akilah had wrapped her elegant fingers around her neck already and started squeezing. Mandisa tried fighting off Akilah but all she could do was gasp for oxygen. Her lungs burned. There was no way to take in air. The searing pain was becoming unbearable. The pressure of Akilah's hands increased on Mandisa's neck. Then there was darkness.

"_Get off of her!_"

Akilah kept her hold on Mandisa's delicate neck when Atsu was trying to pry her off. He was scared. Her eyes were closed, and he immediately thought the worst. Mandisa's complexion had never turned into such an unnatural color. A frightening shade of blue colored her lips and he pulled on Akilah harder.

"**Get off!**" Atem's strong voice broke through the air as he arrived with a few soldiers. Eventually, they lifted a struggling Akilah off of the queen.

"What-!" Atsu gasped, staring at the bloody mess on the front of Akilah's dress.

"Mandisa! _How could you?!_" Atsu yelled at Akilah, who was still struggling against the guards.

"No!" Atem breathed out harshly, cradling Mandisa's head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. The hilt of a dagger stood out a few centimeters below her right breast. He didn't dare touch it. There was just so much blood....

He then turned his head up to glare at Akilah. She flinched and stopped struggling. "Get this whore out of my sight! Lock her up in the dungeons!"

"Right away!" The guards obeyed and dragged the crestfallen woman out of the room. Atsu dropped to the floor on Mandisa's side. Blood covered the floor. _Her_ _blood._

Atem rocked Mandisa back and forth gently. "You cannot leave now! You **_musn't_**! Ra dammit! I love you too much to let you go!"

Right then and there, Atsu knew he had to give up on his scandalous affections he held for his sister. Even if it meant never hearing his daughter addressing him as 'Papa'.

* * *

That's another wrap, guys! I hope you guys won't kill me, because if you do, then you won't get to know what'll happen next! MWAHAHAH!

Okayyyys. I'mma be spending a few days at my grandma's house because I've been having some butt pain. X;

*Is not happy*

Okay! Please, PLEASE write something for me to read in my comment/review page! I will appreciate anything from you guys!

_-xHyunnie._


End file.
